And The Band Played On REVISED VERSION
by Raine24
Summary: THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL STORY SG1 is breaking up & Cam is upset. What is Jack's secret? How does it effect Daniel & Sam? Who is the mysterious race that visit Jack & and Daniel? What do they want? Jack & Sam angst but this is a Daniel/Sam story Rated mainly T but M to be safe - language and sexual situtions
1. Chapter 1

"Have you told Jackson yet?"

Colonel Cameron Mitchell, still in his infirmary scrubs stood in the doorway of Vala Mal Doran's room at the SGC. She didn't look up him but kept on packing.

"I'm going to need another suitcase." she muttered under her breath as she sorted through mountains of clothes, accessories and assorted knick knacks scattered on her bed and various other pieces of furniture.

"You haven't, have you?" His voice got a little louder with the last question, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him as tears were forming in her eyes, so she kept on sorting and packing..

"Vala, he's coming back from Washington tomorrow."

He was greeted with more silence, but she stopped the motion of packing and grew very still.

"When did you plan on telling him? When you're on the ramp in the gate room going off into the sunset? I mean he's been gone for two days and yet you told the general and me your plans days before that. Hell, I think the whole SGC knows except for him."

Vala let out a deep sigh and sat down on the bed. Tears started to trickle down her face and she slowly brushed them away.

"I tried a few times Cameron, but I just couldn't find the words. Funny isn't it, me lost for words..anyway all he does lately is yammer on about that stupid ark and what the IOC are going to do with it ..who can get a word in edgewise. He won't give me the time of day."

Cam wasn't buying her story. He hobbled into the room and came up closer to her.

"Vala aren't you the one that has been avoiding him."

A puzzled look came over her face.

"What? Why would you say that? You've been in the infirmary since we came back..how would you know?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sam told me."

"Sam?"

"Yes she told me you have gone out of your way to avoid being in the same room as Jackson..she asked me if I knew why."

Cam looked at her intently., but he was only met with silence.

"Vala?"

"What?"She snapped back at him.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What question?" Her voice was starting to break up.

Cam groaned and wearily sat down on a chair, moving a mound of clothes out of the way. He was still feeling sore from his recent battle with the Replicators. Dr. Lam was not going to be happy that he snuck out of the infirmary, but he need to know what the hell was going on. He hated being out of the loop.

"Vala, you know what question." Why are you avoiding Jackson?"

She looked over at him and more tears started to roll down her face.

Cam sighed at her reaction, got up and handed her a tissue. While she mopped her eyes, he sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug. He felt a jabbing pain in his shoulder, made a groaning sound and released her.

Vala looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure you should be up and around? You look tired. Maybe you should go back to the infirmary. You left without permission didn't you?"

"I'm fine. Don't change the subject." Cam said as he rubbed on his sore shoulder and continued with his interrogation.

"Vala, are you afraid to talk to Jackson?" She just sat and stared into space.

Then it finally dawned on him.

"Are you afraid he's not going to care that you are leaving? That's it isn't it? you're scared that he isn't going to give a damn that your leaving."

Vala quickly got off the bed and headed for the open door, but before she could get there Cam got up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He turned her around and made her face him.

Vala, you told General Landry that you realized you loved Tomin and that you were leaving to be with him. That right isn't it?"

"Yes" She said it so quietly that he could hardly hear her.

"So why are you so worried what Jackson thinks?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Vala please don't tell me that you are in love with him?" Cam waited for a response but she didn't reply. She dropped her head on his shoulder and started to sob. "Vala, what about Tomin, what about this great cause you are going to join him to do? I hope to god that this is not just part of some big scam you've dreamt up?"

Vala pulled away from him and pulled herself together.

"I do love Tomin..that is the truth Cameron..I swear it is. I want to join him and help him lead his people. I didn't at first but as soon as I told him that I wouldn't go with him I realized that I was lying to myself. I realized that I really did love him and that this is what I have to do..to help him show these people what the Ori did to them and how they can heal and get on with their lives. I guess I'm scared to tell Daniel because he will think the same thing as you did .. that this is just some con..."

Before she could finish her sentence a new voice came from her doorway.

"I believe you Vala."

Vala gasped as she saw Daniel standing in her doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam looked toward the door and saw Daniel standing there. He was still in his civilian clothes and looked really tired. "OK this may not be good" he thought to himself. Then again it might be for the best. These two needed to talk. "Jackson, you're back. Thought you were coming in tomorrow," he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I took a late flight last night ... just got in." Daniel said flatly. His voice sounded as tired as he looked. As he talked, he didn't look at Cam but kept his gaze fixed on Vala, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Not wanting to meet his gaze, she quickly walked back to her bed and stared down at the suitcase. Daniel let out a small sigh, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Cam decided that it was time for him to get the hell out of there."Well, I guess I should get back to the infirmary. I imagine the ever so charming Dr. Lam has the cavalry out looking for me."

"AWOL?" Daniel asked flatly.

And is if on cue, an announcement came over the intercom system, "Colonel Mitchell, please return to the infirmary immediately! I repeat return to the infirmary immediately."

"Well I guess it's time to face the music," Cam looked over at Vala, hoping she caught the drift of his last statement. "I imagine I will be greeted with needles ... very large needles."

Daniel briefly looked over at Cam and replied, "Well good luck with that."

"Yeah, well come by later and tell me about what happened in DC, that's if my jailer hasn't revoked my visitor privileges." Cam started toward the door but as he got part way he changed his mind, turned around and went over to Vala. He gave her a hug and whispered into her ear "Just be honest Vala." At that moment two very large MP's came into the room. "Ah.. my escort. Well, see you later... maybe." At that Cam gave Vala another hug, Daniel a flippant salute of his hand and hobbled out of the room with the burly guards close at his heels.

After Cam left, there was an eerie silence in the room. Finally, Daniel slowly went up to Vala and put his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her stiffen slightly, but he did not take his hand away.

"Vala, please talk to me," he said in gentle, pleading voice.

She stood silently for a while, then turned around and put a concerned look on her face. She gave his shoulders a soothing rub and touched his face. "Daniel you look exhausted, you must have had a long flight, maybe you...

"Vala", Daniel interrupted her before she could get off subject. '"We need to talk about you, not me."

"Well forgive a girl for being concerned about the welfare..."

"Vala!" He took her by the arms and gently pushed her to sit down on the bed. "Will you please tell me why you decided you had to leave without telling me?"

"I was going to let you know." She quickly got up and rummaged through some of her stuff and produced an envelop, which she showed him. "See I wrote you a lovely heartfelt letter. It explains everything. I thought that since you were a person who appreciates the written word that you would find this appropriate. And well I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow evening and since I will be going tomorrow morning ... last minute decisions you know ...and.."

"Vala," Daniel sighed as he hung his head down and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know you had this planned before I left"

"What? No, Daniel ..."

"Vala, please don't lie to me. Sam told me on the flight back here."

"Sam! She came back with you?" This bit of news surprised her; something was going on. " I thought she was on leave for a week? I heard she was hoping to spend time with ..."

Daniel quickly cut her off. He could kick himself for mentioning Sam. "She had a change of plans ... can we please stay on subject here."

"But Daniel, I understood she was really looking forward to this time off..."

"Vala, please, let's get back to the original topic." He motioned her to sit down on the bed again. He pushed her half-packed suitcase over and sat beside her. "Vala, you knew at least three or four days ago that you were leaving. I was still here. You have already made plans to go with SG15 to PX2 456 tomorrow and from there you are going to meet up with some traders who are going to take you to Tomin." Daniel paused to give Vala the opportunity to talk, but she said nothing. She just sat there with her eyes closed. "I believe you Vala, I mean I'm sorry, but I overheard what you told Mitchell about being scared to tell me. But I do believe that you love Tomin and that its not a con."

Vala looked up a bit surprised, "Do you really? I mean, what I told Cameron is true. I really do love Tomin."

Daniel reached over and took her hands in his. "I know Vala, I have seen the way you have been with him since he "saw the light", so to speak. You were always there for him reassuring and comforting him. I could see the love in your eyes. I bet you felt that way about him even before he knew the truth about the Ori. You were always talking about him ... how you wished you could make him see what the Ori really were. You were so passionate about it."

"I know, I guess it took him going away at the end that made me realize how I really felt."

Daniel then surprised Vala with what he said next, "I guess I should apologize to you."

"Apologize to me? Daniel I don't understand?"

He got up and started pacing around the room. His hands moved around in constant motion as he explained, "I must not be very good friend. I mean I'm sorry that you thought you couldn't come to me and tell me how you felt about Tomin. I guess I have been unapproachable lately. This ark business has really been on my mind too much lately. I know it's all I ever seemed to talk about. I know I'm stubborn & pig-headed about things..."

He stopped talking as Vala began muttering, "Obstinate, tenacious, pertinacious..."

Daniel was slightly taken aback "Vala, I'm impressed ... I mean "pertinacious"?

"Well, I guess being around you I've learned some new words. I think you used that word once to describe me and I looked it up."

"Vala, you never cease to amaze me." Daniel gave her one of his glorious smiles.

"Well, anyway, you have it all wrong Daniel, you are a good friend, probably the best friend have ever had. Its well ... you know how I use to come on to you?"

"Come on to me? No, Vala, not you." Daniel said sarcastically.

Vala lightly slapped him on the chest, "Please Daniel, I'm trying to be serious here."

He put up his hands and apologized, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Vala moved away from him and she was the one that was pacing around the room, "well as I was saying I use to flirt quite a bit with you ... and other men ... um ... well mostly you ... but I mean I did flirt with other guys too. I even tried with Muscles, but that was hopeless ... and there was Cameron, but I think he has a thing for Dr. Lam ... I mean have you seen the way they look at each other...

"Vala!"

"But Daniel. seriously have you really studied them when they are in the same room..."

"Vala, you're getting of track."

"Oh sorry ... where was I?"

"Flirting."

"Oh yes ... anyway I thought that you wouldn't think that I was capable of having a meaningful relationship, what with my past behavior, so I guess in my mind I thought it would be best that I just leave as quietly as possible, you know without any fanfare and all."

"Vala, the whole SGC knows your leaving and as for the quiet part I believe there is going to be a good-bye party in the commissary later tonight."

"A party ... for me?" Vala's eyes lit up in delight.

"Please Vala, you know there is a party."

"Well maybe I heard rumors. You should see the outfit I picked out to wear!" Daniel just shook his head and rolled his eyes. There were somethings about Vala that would never change.

Suddenly Vala became serious again. "Daniel?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to miss me?" she came up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Vala I will miss you." her pulled her into a warm hug and sweetly kissed her cheek. "Life around here will be very different if not quiet."

She gave him a swat on his arm, "Daniel, please, every time I try to be serious you make smart little remarks"

"Sorry" he said. "look, serious" And with that he put a somber look on his face.

"Will you come to the gate tomorrow and say goodbye? I'm glad you know that I'm going and I feel a bit silly about not telling you before ... it would mean a great deal to me if you would be there when I leave."

"I'll come."

Vala squealed and leaped on him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Are you going to come to the party too?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." he said as he untangled himself from her.

"Wild horses?" she looked at him bewildered.

"Nothing will stop me from coming."

"Oh..good" One thing she was not going to miss were these strange earth sayings. "Well, I'll see you then, if not sooner."

" Yes, I will see you then, but for now I'm going to my office to have a nap; I didn't get much sleep on the plane." He turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, Daniel I just about forgot, what about Sam?"

Damn, he didn't want to go there. "Vala just let it be."

"Daniel?"

"Its personal Vala, please just let it be. If she wants to tell you she will. "

"She told you."

"And I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." He looked intently at her. "Vala promise me you will leave it be."

"I promise I won't ask her," Vala said, without any protest. As she pushed him out of the room, Daniel got the feeling that she was not going to let it go. "Now shoo..go get some rest. I have to do some more packing and a party to get ready for."

When he left the room, she quickly shut the door and smiled to herself. "Well Daniel, I promise I won't ask Sam, but that doesn't mean I won't find out." She said to herself as dived back into her packing.


	3. Chapter 3

After he left Vala's room, Daniel started to make his way to his lab. As he was walking he suddenly realized that someone was walking along with him.

"Hey Teal'c!"

"Daniel Jackson, you have returned."

"Yes."

"You have talked to Vala Mal Doran?"

Nothing gets past this guy, Daniel thought to himself.

"Yes I did. You knew didn't you?"

"I did."

"..but you didn't say anything?"

"No, but I am pleased that she finally told you.'

"Actually Sam was the one that mentioned it to me, Vala was just going to send me a letter, but we worked everthing out just now." Daniel said in an amused voice, maybe the big guy didn't know everything."

Teal'c gave Daniel the famous eyebrow arch, but did not say anything else as they continued on to the lab. When they got there, Teal'c followed Daniel in and closed the door. Daniel went to his desk and began to sort through various reports and memos that were scattered over it. Teal'c stood very still watching Daniel with an intent look on his face. Daniel finally looked over at Teal'c wondering what the Jaffa wanted. "Something else on your mind Teal'c?" he asked.

"I have just spoken to O'Neill."

The papers that were in Daniel' s hand fell to the floor. "Oh, shit!" he mumbled under his breath.

SG1* SG1* SG1* SG1

Sam stood under the shower, her mind numb, as the hot water beat down on her. She had replayed the past events over in her mind so many times that they all seemed to blend together. God, her head throbbed. She wished that she would wake up any minute and find out that this was only a bad dream. Suddenly a shiver raced through her body. The water was now cold. Either the hot water heater was on its last legs or she had been standing here way too long. The way her skin looked she it knew it was the later. She turned the water off and reached for a towel; she started to shake. She rubbed the towel briskly over her skin; still, she could not stop shaking. She put on a warm fluffy robe and went into her bedroom to find something to put on her feet; they felt like ice. She found some thick socks in a drawer. Damn, why could she not stop shaking? Coffee ... she needed coffee ... something warm.

In the kitchen, she took the coffee pot to the sink and filled it with water. As she took the pot back to where the coffee maker was, tremors rippled through her arms and hands The coffee pot slipped out of her fingers and smashed onto the floor; water and glass were strewn everywhere. Oh God ... shit ... shit ... what the hell was the matter with her. Tears started running down her face as she got a towel to mop up the water. As soon as she knelt down to clean up the mess, she knew she was going to be sick. She barely made it to the sink before she threw up. When her stomach finally settled down she splashed some water on her face and rinsed out her mouth.

Leaving the mess on the floor, she stumbled into the living room and fell onto the couch. She bundled herself in a fleece blanket and buried her head in the cusions. She was so cold and could still not stop shaking. What the hell was wrong with her. Maybe it was the flu. No it wasn't that. She knew exactly what it was. Men. Well, one man to be exact. Every damn relationship she ever had ended badly, but in reality she could hardly call this a relationship. For eight years ... God eight years ... she longed to be with him. Finally they acted on their feelings and then ... bam! He was gone to Washington and she was back with SG1 fighting the Ori. She could count on one hand how many real dates they had in the past two years. When had the last one been? God she couldn't even remember. That should have been her clue right there. What the hell had she been thinking; what kind of idiot shows up on someone's doorstep like that unannounced. Damn you Jack O'Neill! Damn you for not letting me know you were back with you wife!


	4. Chapter 4

Teal'c watched as Daniel bent down and picked up the papers he had dropped on the floor. "You are upset DanielJackson?"

"Uh..no...no just a bit suprised." Daniel threw the papers on the desk and gave Teal'c a puzzled look. "Jack actually called and told you what happened?"

"No."

"But you just said you talked to Jack."

"It was I who called him."

Daniel was extremely confused. "You called him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"O'Neill is my friend, I frequently call him."

Daniel was getting a bit frustrated, this was going no where. "You called Jack, just to talk?"

"I called him to get his opinion on a decision I have to make."

"Oh..." Daniel was now unsure how to proceed, "so ... um ... did he tell you about ... um about..."

"If you are trying to ask if he told me about his encounter with yourself and Colonel Carter he did."

"Wow! He did?"

"Did I not just tell you that DanielJackson?"

"Yes ... yes ... um ... it's just well you know Jack ... I am surprised that he told you."

"He was very forth coming to me. He said you would not talk to him when he called you back.."

Daniel's mood suddenly changed, "What? Please! Why the hell would I want to talk to him? He's been leading Sam on for the past few years, telling her that he is going to retire soon so they can be together. What a load of shit! And now Sam finds out ... by accident no less ... that he and his ex-wife are back together in this cozy little house in DC. ... yet not a word to anyone. I mean I even talked to him a few times in the past months! And yet not one damn word! Sam told me she couldn't remember the last time he talked to her. Damn it Teal'c, he lied ... well I guess technically you could say he didn't lie as no words actually came out of his mouth but that's because he didn't have the guts to tell anyone!" When Daniel finally got to the end of his rant, he was practically screaming. Realizing that he probably made a bit of scene, he mumbled a slight apology, "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I guess you could blame it on sleep deprivation."

"There is no need to apologise DanielJackson. I agree that it was irresponsible of O'Neill to withhold this information from Colonel Carter, but it my understanding that you only heard her side of the story and not his. I think it might be wise for you to hear what O'Neill has to say. Now, I will take my leave and let you rest."

And at that Teal'c left, leaving Daniel standing in the middle of the room looking dumbfounded.

SG1**SG1**SG1

Cam felt extremely groggy when he woke up in the infirmary. Whatever they spiked is I.V. with sure had knocked him out. It must have been his punishment for sneaking out.

Earlier when he had been escorted back by the two MP's, two very large orderlies took over and dragged him back to bed. He was then assaulted from all sides by several nurses, probing, poking and pricking him with an assortment of medical paraphernalia. As the buzzing continued around him, he looked around and noticed a certain person was not there. "Where's the warden?" he had asked sarcastically. At that moment, the curtain that surrounded his bed was flung open.

"Well Colonel Mitchell, nice of you to join us again." Dr. Carolyn Lam scowled at him. She looked down at the chart that one of the nurses had handed her and stared at Cam. She then gave him a look that his grandma use to given him when he was a naughty child. "Lieutenant Michaels, please see to Sergeant Will's I.V, it needs changing." she said to a nurse, who was still hovering around him. When she left Carolyn closed the curtain around the bed. Cam looked at her sheepishly and gave her a little smile. She threw the chart down on a cart of medical instruments, the clanging noise made Cam jump slightly. She walked over to the bed, leaned down and whispered into his ear, "If you try to leave this bed again without my permission, I will have you restrained."

A wicked grin spread over his face and he moved his face very close to hers. "I love it when you talk dirty," he murmured as their lips met. He tried to move in for a deeper kiss but he felt the room start to spin around him. "Ah shit, what did you put in the..." He couldn't get the last of his sentence out as he passed out, but he thought he heard her say, "Serves you right."

Now as he was waking from his sedated sleep, he was trying to get his vision back in focus. Everything was a blur. He saw a shape near his bed; could it be the lovely Dr. Lam? No, too big.

"Colonel Mitchell, are you awake?" came a very distinct voice out of the haze.

"Teal'c?" Cam squinted, trying to get better look.

"Indeed."

Cam's vision was still blurry but he could make out the Jaffa standing in his usual stance with his hands behind his back. "Are you standing guard for the good doctor?"

"I am not. I have come to ask if you would like to attend the festive gathering for Vala Mal Doran?"

"Well I think there's a snowball's chance in hell of that happening.'" Cam grunted as he tried to get into a better position on the bed. As he fought with the pillows behind his head another voice came out of his foggy haze.

"Well if you promise to be a good boy we may be able to arrange it." Cam stared at Caroline as she came over and started to check his vitals.

"Help me out here big guy," Cam asked Teal'c with a puzzled look on his face, " Am I still asleep or is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"It is neither," Teal'c replied as he continued to stand in the same position, "Dr. Lam has agreed to let you go as long as I accompany you."

"In a generous mood are we doctor?"

"Well its against my better judgment, but since Vala was a member of your team and knowing that Teal'c will be with you at ALL times you can leave for a couple of hours."

Cam's face lit up and looked over at the Jaffa, "Teal'c, can you go to my locker and get me some clothes?" Caroline looked disapprovingly at Cam as he asked the question. "Well you can't expect me to go in these?" he asked as he pointed to his hospital attire.

"Fine, but you will go in a wheelchair."

"Caro...Dr. Lam, I can walk."

"Yes you demonstrated that earlier today," she said sarcastically. " Look, this is not open for discussion, you can change your clothes, but you will go with Teal'c, in a wheelchair."

Sensing that he was not going to win the argument he mumbled, "Fine."

"Good," she said as she patted his hand and gave him a look that said 'I win.' She moved away from the bed and excused herself, " I have other patients to see."

Before she left, Cam called out, "Will I ... um will we," pointing at himself and Teal'c, "see you there?"

"Maybe" she smiled sweetly . Cam watched her every move as she walked away a silly grin plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After Teal'c had left him, Daniel tried in vain to get some sleep. His body was physically tired but his mind was racing around in too many directions. He finally gave up and decided to catch up on some work. Translating usually helped him relax and maybe that would take his mind off things. The last thing he remembered was looking through one of his journals. He had been looking for an entry about an artifact that was similar to the one he was presently studying, when he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. He felt someone's presence close to him and his head flew up in a start.

"My apologies, Dr. Jackson, I did not mean to startle you."

Daniel fumbled for his glasses, and found them under another book, "No ... that's OK General ... just catching up on a bit of work ... must have fallen asleep," he yawned and gave General Landry a sleepy smile."

"So I understand from the emails you sent me that your trip to Washington was not a success."

"That is an understatement. I guess I should have taken your advice and just let things be," Daniel said with a sigh. "I pretty much got the royal runaround."

"Don't take it too hard, those political types can be a huge pain in the ass," the General replied as he gave Daniel a pat on the back. "We'll talk about it later, I know you're not officially back on duty until tomorrow. In fact you're home early aren't you?"

"Um ... yes ... the two people I wanted to talk to today suddenly both had something come up. Guess they were trying to tell me something."

"Like I said before ... asses." There was an awkward pause in the conversation, before the general asked, " I hear Colonel Carter came back with you?"

"Damn!" Daniel thought ... how was he going to handle this. "Yes ... um ... her plans got changed and she contacted me and we came back together late last night. She's at home..."

"I don't usually meddle in the personal lives of the personnel under me, but if it affects the job they are performing I do."

Daniel was not sure he liked the direction this conversation was taking, "No sir, is there a problem sir?" he asked as calmly as possible.

" I had a conversation with General O'Neill just now, he has some business at Peterson and said he thought he would come around while he was in the neighborhood."

This was not good ... not good at all. He just had to stay cool ... calm and cool. "Jack's coming?" he said, probably with too much enthusiasm.

"The one and only."

"I see.."

"Dr. Jackson, is this going to be a problem?"

'Problem? Why would it be a problem?" Daniel was feeling extremely uncomfortable

"Doctor, I know you and Jack had a bit of scene at the hotel you were staying at."

He was right, this was not good. It never occurred to him that Jack would have told General Landry what happened. Daniel cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible "Ah yes ... we had a slight disagreement and probably said a few things to each other that were not ... ah ... not pleasant."

"And?" the general asked knowing there was more. "Dr. Jackson?"

"I punched him in the face."

SG1**SG1***SG1***

She was not sure how long she been lying on the couch, all she knew was that she ached all over. Her mouth and throat were dry and she still had a throbbing headache especially around her eyes. The chill in her body was gone, but now she felt uncomfortably warm. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and felt her forehead; hot and clammy. Damn, she had a fever; she really must have the flu. Well what did she expect, shit like that happens when you're stupid enough to walk in the rain for hours.

Nothing had gone right ever since she got out of bed early yesterday morning. The whole trip had been cursed. She had barely made it to the municipal airport to catch her shuttle to Denver. The cab she had pre-booked never came so she had driven like madwoman herself. At the airport in Denver the lineup at security had been unreal. She cursed herself for not pulling rank and getting passage on a military flight, but this was not a business trip so she had decided against it. As her carryon bag went under the x-ray machine, the security guard decided there was something in it that looked suspicious. He rifled through it exposing to the whole airport its entire contents, including a lacy pair of black panties and matching bra. The man who came after her through the security gate gave her a leering smile and mouthed the words "very nice" as he passed by her. To make matters worse, when she sat down in her seat on the plane, she found herself sitting by the same jerk. Oh shit, what the hell else could happen. Thankfully, the idiot must have decided it was best not to say anything, so except for a few glances in her direction he didn't say a word on the whole flight.

When they approached the airport in Washington it was pouring rain. Sam was not usually fazed by turbulence, but even she had to admit that the landing had been a bit rough. After they landed, she made her way to the baggage claim and patiently waited with the other passengers. It was a least twenty minutes before the carousel finally came to life. After a while, Sam suddenly realized she was the only one waiting and that no new bags were coming out. Crap, they lost her luggage. She went to the baggage claim counter and was given a form to fill out. She was told they would call her when the bags were located. She just wanted to get the hell out of the airport and be with Jack.

Thankfully she had no problems in getting a rental car. She thought of just using a taxi, but decided it would be more convenient having a car. The morning traffic was light and she got to Jack's apartment building in good time. She found a place to park nearby and sat in her car for a few minutes to gather her thoughts. She had originally not planned to surprise Jack. She had called his office at the pentagon the day before asking to speak to him and learned he was off for a few days. That is when she got the idea to surprise him, hopefully he hadn't decided to go off anywhere. She quickly walked up the sidewalk wishing she had an umbrella as it was still raining. She then saw the familiar face of the apartment doorman. He had been here the last time she had visited Jack.

"Colonel Carter! What are you doing here?" he asked in a very puzzled voice.

"Andy, you remember me?" she said with huge grin on her face.

"Yes, of course, your Jack's ... I mean General O'Neill's friend," he replied. He continued to look at her in a strange way. "Why are you here? Do you know someone else who lives here?"

Sam was now very confused, "No, I came to see the general. I thought I would surprise him. Is he here?" Sam could see that he looked very puzzled, "What's wrong Andy, I can understand if you don't want to let me up if he's not in. I guess I should have called first..."

"General O'Neill doesn't live here anymore," the doorman blurted out. "He moved out about two weeks ago." Sam looked at him in complete shock. She could tell that Andy was truly feeling uncomfortable. "Um ... I think ... I mean ... I think he moved into her place."

Sam could feel a sense of panic building up in her. No, she must have heard him wrong, "Her place?" she whispered, "did you say her place?"

"Yes ... I'm sorry Colonel ... well it's been a long time since you have been here and Jack ... the general never said anything ... so I thought ... I mean it wasn't my business and then a while back this nice lady named Sara started coming around. It turns out they use to be married, they seemed happy, so I thought ... but now you're here ... oh my ... I don't think I should be saying this ... um ... I'm sorry ... I should not say anything else."

As Andy was rambling on Sam, was trying to register what he was saying in her brain. Jack was back with his ex-wife, he moved out his apartment and was living with her. He had not said a word to her..not a word. My God! She just stared at poor Andy, who didn't seem to know what to do.

"It was nice to see you again, I'm sorry I bothered you..." the words were barely a whisper as they came out of her mouth.

She turned and fled back to her car. When she got in her whole body started to shake. She was not going to cry. Damn, she could not cry! She wiped her hands over her face and sat until she got her emotions under control. She dug in her purse for her cell phone and calmly dialed the Pentagon. She asked for the personnel office and gave her security codes to the person on the other end. After a few more rounds of security, she got the new address for General Jack O'Neill.

The next thing Sam knew she was parked across the street from a small neat house in a quiet residential area of DC. The rain was coming down harder now adding to the dismal mood she was in. She stared at the house but did not get out of the car. Jack's truck was parked in the driveway. She use to kid him that it was not a practical vehicle to have in a city like DC, but Jack said he was a truck man. She did not know how long she sat in the car looking at the house, it must have been at least an hour. There was no activity on the street or around the house. A few times she thought she saw movement by the windows but it was hard to tell because of the rain. She jumped when the front door suddenly opened and Jack came striding out of the house. She quickly started the car as he was coming straight toward her. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the street. He recognized her. She read his lips as he mouthed the words, "Oh my God, Sam!" They stared at each other for a few seconds and when he made a move toward her, she put the car in gear and took off down the street. In the rear view mirror she could see him standing in the middle of the rain soaked street watching her drive away.

Sam had no clue what to do; she just drove around the city aimlessly. She ended up parking her car and began walking mindlessly through the city. She didn't have any idea how long she walked but she suddenly realized she was standing on Jefferson Drive looking at the Smithsonian Institute. God she had no idea what to do or where to go. Why had Jack kept this from her. Was he ever going to tell her. Was he gone from her life? Was he ever there? When was the last time they had even talked? She couldn't remember. She finally came to the realization that he had been avoiding her! Shit! What the hell was she going to do?

She continued to stare at the Smithsonian. Daniel loved this place. Daniel! Oh my god, Daniel! Daniel was in Washington. She needed to find Daniel.

Now as she sat on her couch, feeling truly miserable, she realized she should call Daniel. He would get her to the base as she probably should see a doctor. He had offered to stay with her earlier when he had dropped her off earlier, but she thought she needed to be alone. She was wrong. She needed her best friend..she needed Daniel.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Daniel waited for General Landry to react to his admission that he hit Jack.

"Slightly out of character for you, wouldn't you say Dr. Jackson?"

"He pissed me off." Daniel admitted. "I didn't like the way he treated Sam ... ah I don't suppose he told you about Sam? "

"He did not go into any details, just that there was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding!" Daniel exclaimed in disbelief.

"Doctor, please ... I gather that this a personal issue and as I stated before I intend to stay out of it unless if effects work performance. What I would suggest is that you, Colonel Carter and Jack need to get together and sort this out like adults, not brawling children. Now if you will excuse me I am going to the infirmary to visit another member of SG1 that can't seem to stay out of trouble." General Landry then quietly left.

Get together with Jack. That did not seem like a good idea at all to Daniel ... but maybe that's what had to be done. Even Teal'c had told him that he didn't know the whole story, Getting Sam to agree, well that would be another story. He was brewing the whole mess over in his brain when his cell phone rang. He listened intently to the voice on the other end.

"Sam? ... Sam what's wrong? ... I'll be right there. ... I'm leaving right now. ... I'm coming Sam ... I'm coming..."

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

When he got to Sam's house, he used the key he had for emergencies to let himself in. The house was very still and all the curtains were shut tight. He found her sleeping on the couch, rolled up in a ball. God, she looked so pale and frail. A pang of guilt flooded him; he should not have left her alone this morning. He knelt down beside her and gently touched her shoulder. "Sam?" he whispered "Can you wake up Sam ... I'm here."

"Daniel?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "You're here ... I must have dozed off." She struggled to pull herself up and seeing that she was having difficulty, he helped her. He sat down beside her and she reached over to hug him. "I'm glad you came ... I don't feel so good." There was perspiration beaded on her forehead and he quickly put his hand on her face.

"Oh my god Sam, you're burning up! I have to get you to the base right now?"

" I can't go like this! Let me go and get changed.'' she croaked as she slowly stood up.

"Sam, it doesn't matter what you look like ... we should go right now," he said as tried to lead her towards the door.

"Daniel! I'm not going in my robe." She batted his arm away and headed toward the bedroom. Suddenly, she started to feel very dizzy and he was quickly by her side as she began to wobble.

"Sam?"

"I'm OK, just got up too fast."

"Maybe I should help you?"

"Daniel!" She lightly pushed him away and gave him an incredulous look.

"No ... no I mean ... you know to help you to your room ... um ... OK ... I'll go make you some tea ... that's what I'll do ... I'll make some tea..." Clearly embarrassed, he turned and fled toward the kitchen.

"Daniel be careful, there is glass on the floor. I broke the coffee pot," she said as she made her way slowly to her room.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw the glass and water strewn across the floor. He stepped around the mess and found her tea kettle. As he waited for the water to boil, he cleaned off the floor. His mind wandered back to what General Landry had said about him and Sam talking to Jack. Yeah right. Seeing the state she was in now he would probably just want to punch the SOB again instead of talking to him. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Sam cry out his name. Daniel quickly turned off the stove and ran to her room.

"Sam!" he cried as he looked around, she wasn't there, "Sam where are you?"

"Bathroom." he heard her cry.

He opened the door and found her crumpled up on the floor. "What happened?"

'I fell ... there was a wet spot on the floor. My ankle hurts. Do you think I broke it?"

He quickly knelt down and gently moved his hand over her left foot, inspecting it. "I don't think so ... probably just a sprain. Come on, I'm getting you to the base." He picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. He moved quickly through the bedroom towards the door.

"Daniel, I need my shirt."

He looked at her and noticed that all she had on was a pair of sweats and a white cotton bra. "Oh..." he stuttered as his face turned red. He tried not to stare at her but god she was so beautiful. As soon as the thought came into his mind he turned a deeper shade of red. What made him think that all of sudden. Of course she was beautiful, he always thought that, but this was different ... a different feeling washed through him.

"It's on the bed" she said softly.

W..what?" he stammered as his blue eyes gazed into hers.

"My shirt. It's on the bed," she said as she pointed to a T-shirt on the bed.

"Oh," he said, still gazing at her. "Right ... sorry."

He gently sat her on the bed and turned his back, as she slowly pulled the top over her head. "OK, I'm ready," she said. He slowly turned around and they stared at each other for a moment. Snapping out of it, Daniel found her a jacket to put on and carried her out to his car. He took the blanket he had in the back seat and gently wrapped it around her. Clearly touched by his thoughtfulness Sam gave him apologetic smile, "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Don't be silly," he said as he touched her face gently and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll always be here for you ... you know that."

As he closed the door and came around to the driver's side, Sam put her hand up and touched her face where he had kissed it. A slight tingle ran through her body, as she watched him settle into his seat and back the car out onto the street.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

"Colonel Mitchell! What do you think you are doing?"

Cam, who had been struggling to put on his blue BDU pants, nearly fell over as a familiar voice boomed behind him. He looked around and saw Carolyn, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him.

"You told me I could put clothes on for Vala's party ... didn't you?" he asked as he glared right back at her.

"That's three hours from now," she said as she came over to him. "Here ... let me help." She straitened the pant leg for him so he could get his leg into the opening and then helped him ease the rest of the material up over his hips. Cam, seeing an opportunity, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. She was caught off guard and her hands came to rest on his bare chest.

"Going to help me with the zipper too?" he asked lustily into her ear. He pulled her hands slowly down over his upper body and directed them to the front of his pants. She tired to push him away but even though he was a bit wobbly on his feet he was able to keep her close. He then moved in for a quick kiss before she was able to break free.

"Not here you fool," she chastised him, "someone could come in. Zip up your pants and put on a shirt, for god's sake."

"I thought you liked my chest, doctor?" he asked, his southern drawl dripping with honey.

Before she could answer him a nurse came around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Cam, still shirtless, zipping up his pants.

"What you want Lieutenant Michaels?" Carolyn snapped at her.

"Ahhh.." was all the poor nurse could get out as she looked at Cam slowly pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"Lieutenant!"

"Um ... yes ... Dr. Jackson just called, he's bringing in Colonel Carter. She has a high fever and a possible broken ankle.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Heads turned, as Vala strutted down the hallways of the SGC in a very short, tight red dress, with matching three inch heels. Oh she was going to miss some of these boys, she sighed. As she walked into the elevator, Teal'c came around another corner and joined her.

"Did you hear about Samantha?" she asked, as she pushed the button for the floor the infirmary was on.

"Yes." was the only reply she got

"So, what do you think?' she asked as she struck a pose.

"It is fortunate that DanielJackson was able to get her here quickly."

"Oh yes ... yes it was ... but what I mean is what do think of the dress?" she asked again as she twirled around.

"It is most pleasing." Teal'c said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well from you Muscles, I'll take that as a compliment," she beamed as they got out of the elevator.

When they walked into the infirmary they found Daniel and Cam, sitting in the waiting area. Daniel was bent over, his head resting in his hands; he looked completely worn out. Cam was reluctantly sitting in a wheelchair staring off into space. His head turned as he saw Vala and Teal'c enter.

"Wow ... umm ... that's red." he managed to get out. He looked over at Teal'c and almost thought the big guy was grinning.

"Thank you Cameron," she smiled as she walked by him and ruffled his hair. Turning serious she sat down beside Daniel and patted his knee "How's our girl?"

"Not sure, Dr. Lam is still in with her." he said as he sat back up. When he looked up at her, he got a view of the dress and heels. He was about to comment, when Carolyn appeared.

"How is she?" Daniel asked as he quickly go to his feet.

"Well her ankle is not broken, it's just a bad sprain, but I'm afraid its more than the flu; Colonel Carter has pneumonia.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes were heavy; she could not seem to open them. She tried to lift her hand up to her face, but it was like a dead weight and would not move. In the distance, she could hear faint humming and beeping noises. She tried again to open her eyes. They slowly opened. She felt extremely disorientated and was not sure where she was. The infirmary ... she was in the infirmary. Her mind was fuzzy. Why was she here? What was wrong with her? Sick? What happened? Then it all came back to her ... images ... and voices; her whole miserable trip to DC. Andy telling her Jack was with Sara. Jack staring at her in the rain...

Then Daniel came and got her ... no questions asked. He he took her back to his hotel room and let her cry on his shoulder...

"What's wrong Sam?"

"He's gone back to Sara."

"What? Jack?"

"Yes ... he moved out of his apartment and is living with her. He never told me Daniel ... why didn't he tell me?"

The events of the whole miserable day poured out of her. He just held her tight until she was done with her story.

"I want to go home Daniel. I don't want to be in this city." She was shivering, he had given her a towel to dry herself off with, but she still felt cold and damp.

"Why don't you take a warm bath. I'll see if I can get us a flight home." He hugged her and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"You don't have to come back with me. Don't you have more meetings?"

"They all cancelled on me. I think I pissed them off." He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a little smile.

She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry..."

"Go on, take a bath. I'll see if I can find us a flight. I'd like to get the hell out of here too."

She went into the bathroom and filled the tub. She looked at herself in the mirror as she stripped off her damp clothes. She looked like hell. As she sunk herself deep down into the water she could hear Daniel talking on the phone. The hot water soothed her and she thought she must have dozed off just a little ... then she heard a knock. Daniel was talking to someone ... not just someone ... Jack. Oh my god Jack! The talking turned to yelling... bitter words ... nasty words...

"What the hell are you doing here Jack"

'Where's Sam? I have to talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let me in Daniel. I have to talk to her, she doesn't understand. Where is she?"

"I think you should leave right now."

"Get out of my face Danny boy."

"Back off Jack!"

"Sam, are you in there? Sam?"

"Get the fuck out Jack!"

"Don't touch me Daniel!"

"What's your problem?

"Problem?"

"She loves you so much and what do you do? You ... you son of a bitch! You two time her behind her back!"

"Shut up Daniel! You don't know what you're talking about."

"She told me everything! How could you Jack? You lied to her..."

"This is none of your fucking business Daniel!"

"I think it is ... especially when a I find out a supposed friend of mine is not being faithful to another friend of mine."

"You're in my face again you little shit..."

Somewhere in the middle of Daniel and Jack's yelling match, she had pulled herself out of the tub and pulled on a robe that was hanging on the door hook. She trembled as she listened to them go at it. She should go out and stop it, but she was a coward; she did not want to face Jack. The yelling continued ... please stop ... please stop ... She had to stop it. She opened the door...

"...maybe you want to be more than just friends with her? I've seen how you've looked at her in past..." Jack was poking Daniel in the chest. Daniel pushed back. They did not see her standing in the doorway, "..is that it Danny boy, you hoping Sam will fall into your arms? Are you hoping to get a little action.."

"You fuck!" and with that Daniel hit him in the jaw.

After that all hell broke out. Two security guards came rushing into the room - one grabbed at Daniel and the other one grabbed a staggering Jack. They were both hurling ugly curses at each other. Jack then laid his eyes on Sam.

"Sam ... please Sam, I didn't mean that... you have to let me explain."

He tried to go toward her but the guard kept him in a tight grip. She stared at him, mixed emotions of anger, sadness and confusion overwhelmed her. She fled back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Sam..please.."

She slid down on the floor and put her hands over her ears. Coward ... she was such a coward. She only heard muffled sounds after that. She didn't want to hear, she just wanted to crawl into a corner and hide...

As she lay in the infirmary, tears streamed down her eyes as the whole scene replayed in her mind. She then felt a hand brush gently over her face.

"It's going to be OK love."

"Vala?"

"Shhh, just go back to sleep," Vala cooed as she smoothed Sam's hair back off her damp brow.

'What are you doing here ... your party..."

"It was a bit dull ... no alcohol you know. Anyway I wanted to come and say goodbye to my best girlfriend. You know I never really had a girlfriend before, most were just too jealous of me," she smiled as she continued to run her hands through Sam's hair.

"I've lost Jack," Sam whispered. Vala's hand paused as she looked down into Sam's eyes. "He's gone back to his ex-wife."

"Oh love ... do you want to talk about it?" Vala asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes."

Daniel watched as Vala crawled up into the bed beside Sam. He had followed her down here from the party. He had a suspicion that she was going to grill Sam about what happened in Washington, and planned to put a stop to it. But now as he watched the two of them holding on to each other as Sam told her story, he decided that this was for the best. This is exactly what Sam needed.


	8. Chapter 8

A lone figure walked up to the security check point at the SGC. He was not in uniform, but was wearing a leather jacket, worn-out jeans and a ball cap. When the sergeant at the desk looked up at him he snapped to attention. "Sir, I didn't realize you were expected."

"At ease sergeant ... it's Becker, right," he asked as he gave the marine a sad looking smile.

"Yes, sir. You have a good memory sir. I was only here about a month before you left." The sergeant looked closely at the officer and thought that he didn't seem to be the same man he remembered. It looked like he had aged considerably in the past few years; he was pale and looked much thinner. Even his voice seemed flat and tired.

"Is General Landry in yet?" he asked quietly. No jokes or witty comments were offered like he use to when he checked into the base.

"No sir, he should be in shortly. SG15 is going off world at 0800 and he said he would be in before that."

"What about Dr. Jackson?" he asked with a note of apprehension in his voice.

"Yes," the sergeant replied as he looked at his computer screen, "it looks like he has been here all night."

"Typical... "

There was a pause in the conversation and Becker looked at his superior. He was defiantly not acting like the man he knew before; he looked nervous maybe even a bit scared. He took of his cap and rubbed his hand over his very thin grey hair. He saw the sergeant staring at him and quickly put the hat back on. "Is there anything else Sir?"

"Umm ... no. I'll just ... I don't suppose Colonel Carter is here. I know she is on leave, but you know her, all work and no play." He tried to sound nonchalant, but there was an uneasy look on his face.

"Oh, I don't suppose you know," the marine said apologetically.

"Know what?"

"She's in the infirmary..."

"What? When?"

"Dr. Jackson brought her in late yesterday afternoon. I heard she has a very bad case of pneumonia..." Before the sergeant could get the rest of his sentence out, General Jack O'Neill was running down the hall toward the elevator. His destination was very clear.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

The infirmary was deadly quiet, when Jack came tearing in. He looked around and didn't see a nurse or doctor anywhere. All the beds were empty, except for one that looked like it had been slept in, but there was no occupant at the moment. He heard the shuffling of feet behind him, and when he turned around he saw Colonel Cameron Mitchell hobbling up to the unmade bed.

"General?" Cam asked, very surprised to see the general here so early in the morning. He was pretty sure he knew who he was looking for and it wasn't him.

"Mitchell, you still in here?" he asked, not paying much attention to the colonel; his eyes were still roaming around the infirmary.

"I'm hoping the warden will let me out today or tomorrow, " he replied dryly as he pulled himself back into bed. Seeing that the general had no interest in small talk he decided to tell him what he clearly wanted to know. "Sir, they have her in the back isolation room. Caro...Dr. Lam moved her back there. Too many visitors for the dictators liking." Cam looked closely at the general, he looked like hell. "You OK sir, you don't look so good? ... Sir?"

"What?"

Cam could see that general was miles away. He knew something was up. According to Vala, Sam went to Washington to be him and now all of sudden she's come back with Jackson sicker than a dog ... and to top it all off here stands Jack O'Neill looking like death warmed over him too. "Are you OK sir?"

"I'm fine." he mumbled as he started to walk towards the isolation room. He stopped as the door to the room opened. Carolyn came out and sighed when she saw the two men looking at her. "How is ..." Jack started to say before he was interrupted.

"Just a minute General, " she said as she faced Cam, "Where were you Colonel? You were not in this bed when I came in a moment ago?"

"Do I need an escort when I go to the latrine?" he asked with a sweet smile on his face. Ignoring his flip comment, she turned her attention back to the general.

"What are you doing here general? Its seven o'clock in the morning?" she said in a very exasperated voice.

"I heard she was here when I got in. I was concerned," Jack answered, trying not to sound annoyed himself. "Can I see her?"

"General, with all due respect, I think at the moment you are the last person she should see," she replied as she gave him a look of disapproval.

Jack looked at her incredulously, "I beg your pardon?"

"I think you know what I mean ... sir. Anyway I just gave her another sedative, she's sleeping."

"Look Doctor, I don't know what you heard or didn't hear..." Jack began, but suddenly he felt very lightheaded, "...the last thing I want to do ... to do ... is upset her..."

Oh shit this cannot be happening. He could feel beads of sweat running down his brow. Oh fuck he was going to pass out. He fell to his knees and saw the doctor rush to his side.

"General! What's wrong..." was the last thing he remembered hearing as he lost consciousness.

"General O'Neill? Can you hear me?"

"What's the matter with him Caroline?"

"Get back into bed Cam."

"He looks like hell. "

"Good there you are ... help me get him up into a bed ... Colonel Mitchell get back into bed now or you may spend another week here."

Jack heard the voices in his head but could not get his eyes to open up. He felt himself being lifted up onto a bed and after that things got groggy again. The voices around him were now incoherent. He could sense people hovering around him, poking and prodding him. Shit, they will probably find out. He had to try and open his eyes. He should have listened to Sarah. She told him not to come. She told him he had handled this all wrong from the very beginning. He should have listened to Sarah.

Six Months Ago

He stood in the cemetery watching the casket being lowered into the ground. He glanced over at Sarah. She was holding on to the arm of a man he didn't know. All during the ceremony this man had been by her side. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a pang of jealousy. Why? He was not sure. It had been more than ten years since they had been married.

When the ceremony was over, Sarah saw him standing in the crowd and quickly went over to him.

"Jack, you came," she said softly. She put her arms around him and gave him a long, warm hug. "I was hoping you would."

"Your dad was a great guy." Jack replied, hugging her back. Tingles went through his body. She always had been a great hugger. "He came fishing with me a few times you know, even after we ... you know..."

"Yes, he told me."

"Sarah?" the man who had been standing beside her came up to them.

"Oh, Andrew. Jack, this is Andrew Morgan. He's my next-door neighbour...Oh and here comes Karen, his wife. They have been so good to me since dad had his stroke."

The rest of the conversation was a blur to Jack, just a lot of small talk about nothing in particular. All Jack knew was that for some reason he was glad this Andrew guy was not involved with Sarah. She asked him to come back to her house; a few close friends were coming over as well. She was now living in Denver; living in Colorado Springs was too painful.

Jack stayed longer than he intended to. He knew he should have left earlier, but each time he made the move to leave she asked him to please stay. After the last person left, he helped her clean up the kitchen. Why was he still here? He should go. He took the garbage bags out to the back yard for her. He had to go. He was having thoughts he should not be having. Feelings that had been buried deep inside him were starting to surface. When he came back in he found her sitting on the couch. These thoughts just kept flooding his brain. He had to go.

"I should go," he said as he sat down beside her. Why did he sit down? He needed to stand up. He kept sitting. She never said anything; she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. She felt so good in his arms; it was all so familiar. She moved so they were face to face. She smelled so good. He should get up right now and go.

"Stay," she whispered, her mouth was almost touching his.

"Sarah.."

"Please stay ... I need someone to hold me." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Oh god, this felt so good, but he should stop it. They would regret this is if it went any further. She was just lonely and sad about her dad. He should pull away ... but he didn't.

Jack stayed with her for the next two days. They never left each other's side; they made passionate love; they made slow sweet love; they slept in each other's arms. They talked about everything, what he had been doing (as much as he could); what she had been doing; he told her about Sam; they talked about Charlie. They cried; they laughed; they had never felt this close to each other, not even when they were first married.

"Will you come back?" she asked as they stood on the sidewalk beside his rental car. He had to back in Washington the next day.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

'Yes." she said as she reached up to kiss him.

"I'll come back." He said as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Jack," she said as he walked to the driver's side of the car, "you have to tell her. "

He tried to contact her several times over the next few months to no avail. The war with the Ori was escalating and the only communication they had was by email or voice mail. There was no way he was going to tell her about Sarah that way. He talked to Daniel a few times, but what was he going to do say "Hey Daniel, what's new, by the way can you tell Carter that Sarah and I are back together." What the hell was he going to do. Sarah came to Washington to see him quite often in the next three months. She was working with a gun control group and she did a lot of lobbying. He went to see her a few times as well. It seemed that every time he was able to get to Denver, Sam was off world. For some reason it didn't seem to bother him.

As time went by he realized that he was actually going out of his way to avoid her. He only called her when he knew she was off world or indisposed. He started to love call display; he just let the phone ring when he saw her number. I just seemed easier. Damn he was a coward. Sarah knew he was avoiding Sam, but she didn't push. She kept telling him that his avoidance was going to end badly. He knew she was right and decided he had to make a trip to Colorado Springs. But then he got the news.

He stared at the doctor when he told him the results of his latest physical. The results were conclusive; they had been rechecked three times. They should start treatment immediately. The words spun around in his head. This could not be happening to him. Why was this happening to him? He forgot all about going to see Sam. He only thought about Sarah. He needed to see Sarah.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Daniel stood at the end of the bed and watched Jack sleep. This was unbelievable. What was going on? He just saw him two days ago. He was OK then, wasn't he? Well he really hadn't paid attention; he had been too busy arguing. Oh fuck ... .he hit him. Jack was sick and he hit him. Daniel walked over to the stand closer to the bed.

"What the hell's going on Jack?" He said the question out loud, but was not expecting an answer. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Daniel, a faint smile on his lips.

"I"ve got cancer Daniel."


	9. Chapter 9

ONE HOUR EARLIER

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

She gave him a look and gestured to the black cat suit she was wearing under her long leather coat. "Remember this?"

"Yes, its vaguely familiar," he replied dryly.

"I thought it was appropriate, since I was wearing this when we met."

"How could I forget."

"Good times," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Good times?" he asked incredulously. "I believe you shot me, kicked me, head butted me ... I think you bit me?"

"I don't remember biting you? ... Anyway I think you hit back. Good times." she sighed heavily.

"Interesting times."

Daniel and Vala were in the gate room waiting for General Landry to give the order to begin the dialing sequence. She snuggled up beside him and he put his arm around her shoulder. They stood for a while in silence just staring at the gate.

"Daniel?"

"Yes Vala?"

"Did you like the dress I wore last night?"

"It was ... it was nice."

"Nice?"

"It was a great dress Vala."

"I left it for Sam."

"What?"

"I thought she might like it. I told her she should wear it for someone special."

"Vala, I thought you two talked last night."

"We did. We had a long chat about everything that is until Dr. Lam made me leave. Anyway, I told her to forget about Jack O'Neill, that one day she will find that special someone. He could be right under her nose already. " She looked up at him a gave him a wicked grin. Before Daniel could reply, SG15 came into the gate room. "Ah here come my escorts. I have always had a special spot in my heart for SG15 ... such virile young men."

"Vala, really."

"Oh come on Daniel, even married women can look you know." Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"Walter, dial the gate." General Landry called up to Sergeant Harriman as he came into the gate room a moment later. "Vala, I see you are ready to go. Have you had a chance to say goodbye to everyone?" he asked as he came up to her and Daniel.

"Yes, thank you general, I said goodbye to Cameron and Sam last night. Teal'c came by this morning and Daniel is here to send me off. It's lovely of you to come as well."

"My pleasure." He turned to Daniel, a look of concern on his face. "Dr. Jackson, please come up to my office when you've said your goodbyes."

"General?"

"I'll explain when you come up. Vala, safe journey. I wish you well." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and headed up to the control room.

Vala watched the general as he left, something was going on. "Daniel, something is wrong ... I can feel it. Oh maybe its Sam." Vala looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Maybe I should stay."

"I'm sure everything is OK. I called the infirmary when I got up and she is improving. The antibiotics are starting to work, " he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Chevron Seven is locked."

As the gate swooshed open, Vala kept a tight hold onto Daniel. "Promise me you will get word to me if there is a problem?"

"You know I will." Daniel gently pulled away from her and gave her a warm smile. He took her face in his hands, leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"SG15 and Vala Mal Doran you have a go," came the voice of General Landry from the control room.

"I love you very much Daniel Jackson ... you are one of the best friends I have ever had." Her voice was raw with emotion, as a few tears flowed down her cheeks. Daniel touched her cheek and gently wiped them away. SG15 took Vala's luggage and started up the ramp. "I guess I have to go."

"Yes," Daniel managed to say. He didn't think her leaving was going to have this effect on him. She touched his face and her fingers lingered there for a moment. She quickly moved up the ramp and when she got to the top she turned around. She gave him one last smile, blew him a kiss and then she was gone.

Daniel stared at the gate for a while, deeply lost in thought. Finally, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his BDU pants and left the gate room to see what the general wanted.

You wanted to see me sir?" Daniel asked as stood in the open doorway of the general's office.

"Come in Doctor," Landry said. "Have a seat."

"Is everything OK general?" Daniel asked as he sat down. He could sense that Vala was right and something was wrong.

"General O'Neill is here."

"Jack? Here?" Daniel asked with trepidation in his voice. He did not need this now, nor did Sam. Why the hell didn't he just stay away and let things cool down. Daniel had decided that it was probably best for the three of them to sit down and talk about what happened, but now was not a good time.

"Yes, he came in this morning."

"Oh, I know you told me he was coming but I didn't realize it was going to be this soon."

"I didn't know he was coming either, in fact I haven't seen him myself. Carolyn called me and told me he was in the infirmary."

"What? .. So help me god if he is down there harassing Sam..." Daniels mood went dark, "... she doesn't need this shit." He got up, shoving the chair out of the way as he moved to leave.

"Doctor Jackson, settle down!" the general said in a stern voice. "Carolyn said he collapsed ...he's unconscious."

SG1**SG1**SG1**

"Daniel?... Daniel!" he said a little louder. Daniel didn't say anything, he just looked dumbfounded at Jack. "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? ... Daniel, for crying out loud, will you please say something," he pulled himself up and started to fiddle at the I.V. that was in his arm.

"Oh shit, Jack, I hit you! ... you have ... you're sick ... Jack?" Daniel looked with horror at Jack.

"You can say the word Daniel. The word is cancer. In my case its chronic myelogenous leukemia. What the hell do they have me hooked up to? Daniel get someone in here to unhook me from this thing. I just passed out for a minute. Didn't eat any breakfast. Daniel will you please stop staring at me."

"Jack.. I hit you..." Daniel stammered, grief in his eyes.

"Yes Daniel you hit me. I was there."

"You should have told me ... why didn't you tell me?"

"Daniel I am losing my patience here ... will you please call a nurse or get that doctor that was in my face..."

"That would be me," Carolyn said as she came out of the back isolation room. "'How are you feeling general?"

"Well I'm sure you have figured it out by now." Jack snarled at her, "will you please get this out of me. I'm fine."

"Jack.."

"Daniel please, I liked it better when you were mad at me. If you want to know why I didn't tell you ... all of you ... is because of this ... the looks, the tears, the fucking walking on eggshells people have around you. I can't stand it! Will you please get this thing out of me .. and where the hell are my clothes!" He was clearly upset, as he spat out the words at Daniel and Carolyn. Daniel just stood and glared at Jack.

"I was just concerned Jack, but yes you'll be happy to know that I'm still mad at you," Daniel said softly. He turned his attention to Carolyn, who had been looking at Jack's chart, ignoring his outburst. Daniel pointed to the room she had just come from. "Can I go in?"

"Yes, gone on; she was asking for you."

"Sam?" Jack asked as he watched Daniel head for the door. His demeanor suddenly changed, "I need to see her Daniel, I have to explain things to her."

"She doesn't need all this crap now Jack. Let her get better and then we all need to talk." Daniel gave him a sad smiled before he disappeared into Sam's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Cam sat on the edge of his bed and tried to listen to the conversation that was going on at the other end of the infirmary. He was mulling over the idea of getting closer but he was scared someone would catch him. Grandma would not be pleased, she never had approved of eavesdropping. He couldn't see anything either as a privacy curtain was around General O'Neill's bed. Well he wouldn't have to resort to these tactics if he was kept in the loop about what was going on. He hated not being in the loop.

After the general had passed out, Carolyn and her staff flew around the infirmary, totally ignoring him. He tried to get her to tell him what was going on, but she wouldn't budge.

"Leave it be Cameron," she said, checking his chart, after things had finally settled down, then promptly changed the subject. "You can probably leave the infirmary this afternoon. I'm just waiting for one more test to come back and I'm confident there will be no problem with the result. Now just lay back and rest for a few more hours. I'm sure as soon as you're out of here, rest will be the last thing on your agenda."

"Carolyn..."

'I said leave it be. You know I can't tell you. I'm going to check on Colonel Carter," she said, quickly glanced around the room. Seeing that no one was around, she leaned down and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He didn't react to the kiss, he just sat on the bed with a sullen look on his face. "Don't pout, you're acting like a three year old." And with that she went back to the isolation room.

While he was sulking in bed, feeling sorry for himself, Daniel came tearing into the infirmary.

"Where's Jack?" he asked, looking around the room, not really paying much attention to Cam.

"Down at the end," Cam said, pointing to the curtained area of the infirmary. "Jackson do you know what the hell is going on with the general..." But before he could finish the sentence, Daniel was at the other end of the room and out of sight behind the curtain. At first there was silence, but after a few minutes he could hear that O'Neill and Jackson were talking. He couldn't make out all the words, but one word did jump out at him ...'cancer.' Wow was that what was wrong with the general?

"ColonelMitchell."

Cam jumped when Teal'c voice boomed into his ear.

"Shit Teal'c, you scared the hell out of me," he said, clearly irritated that the Jaffa had interrupted his spying.

"I was told O'Neill was here."

"Teal'c do you know what the hell is going on here. First thing this morning the general comes tearing in here looking for Sam and the next thing you know he's flat on the floor. Now Jackson ... what the hell" At that moment Daniel came out from behind the curtain and went into the room where Sam was. Cam could hear that O'Neill was still talking. Carolyn ... he was talking to Carolyn now. When had she gone in there?

"Is something troubling you Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked in his usual stoic manner.

"Yes, yes there is." he said clearly annoyed. "Am I not second in command on this base?"

"You are."

"Then why the hell do I never know what's going on?"

Teal'c never said anything, he turned, walked down the length of the room and disappeared behind the curtain.

SG1*SG1*SG1*SG1*

When Daniel went in to see Sam, he found her lying in bed looking at a magazine. She was still pale, but he thought she looked much better than she had yesterday.

"Hey."

She threw down the magazine and reached out to let him hug her. "Hey yourself."

"Vogue?" He raised his eyebrows Teal'c-like, when he saw the cover of the magazine.

"Vala left it for me ... has she left?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He looked down at the floor and sighed again.

"Won't be the same around here ... will it?"

"Quieter" was all Daniel managed to say.

"Admit it Daniel, you're going to miss her," Sam said trying to get him to open up.

"I don't know..." he mumbled, as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Daniel."

"Yes, I admit, I'll miss her ... she was a royal pain in the ass, but it will be strange not having her hanging around ... satisfied?" he retorted, giving her a dirty look.

Sam volleyed back with a look of her own.

"So how are you? he asked changing the subject. "You look better."

It was her turn to sigh. "Bored."

Daniel laughed. "I could dig up a few more fashion magazines that Vala left in my office."

" Funny ... do you think you can go to my lab and get my laptop?" she asked him with anticipation in her voice. "I can't stand just laying here; I wish Carolyn would let me go back into the main ward."

"Sam you're suppose to be resting and with Mitchell out there you'd never get any."

"I feel better..." But no sooner had she spoken, than a raspy cough overtook her. Daniel quickly poured her some water and helped her sit up so she could drink it.

"Better?" he asked, taking the cup from her.

"Yes," she whispered. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently massaged her back. The coughing spell had completely worn her out.

"Maybe you should lay down," he said, a look of concern on his face, "I'll go get Carolyn."

"It's OK Daniel, I'm sure she's busy." She pulled on his hand to keep him by her side. " I heard there was a new patient, but I didn't hear a name. Do you know who it is?"

Oh great! Now what was he going to do? Lie or tell her the truth.

"Daniel, what is it? You look nervous. What's going on?" Sam was getting quite agitated now and he could tell her breathing was getting more laboured. It was probably best to tell her the truth.

"I guess I better tell you so you don't overhear it from a nurse," he said, taking hold of her hands.

"Daniel?"

"Its Jack." he said as calmly as he could.

"What? I don't understand ... he's here?" Daniel could see the sense of panic in her face.

'He came to the base this morning. I'm not sure why ... I suppose maybe to see you. I guess when he heard you were sick he came down here and he.. he passed out." Sam's eyes never left Daniel's face as he was talking and her fingers dug into his hands. "I just saw him ... he's awake again, being his same old charming self ... Sam you OK?"

She nodded her head, but Daniel knew she was clearly upset. "What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

"I think maybe he should tell you." Daniel replied. He took his hands from her and lifted them up to her face. He softly caressed her cheeks with them and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I've been giving it some thought and I think we need to sit down ... the three of us ... and talk. I think we have to hear what he has to say." Sam didn't say anything, fear was still etched on her face. "What do you think? "

"I..I suppose..." she stammered. Daniel could tell that she really didn't want to do this.

"OK, why don't I go and see if Carolyn will let him come in here?" Daniel said, as he started to get off the bed. Sam quickly reached for his hand and clutched it.

"Now?"

Daniel sat back down beside her and held her close to him. He could feel her whole body trembling.

"I think it's best to get it over with?" he said, as he continued to hold her tight. He rubbed on her back for a while and he felt her slowly relax. They slowly separated and he looked at her intently. "I'll be here with you the whole time ... if you want?"

"Yes ... I want you to be here," she said quietly.

"OK the, I'll go talk to her." He got up off the bed and waked to the door.

"Daniel?

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, curious to what she meant.

Even though she was tired her eyes shone brightly and she smiled widely at him. "Just for being you."

Slightly embarrassed, Daniel was not sure what to say. "Oh, well ... sure ... umm ... I'll go then,." he mumbled, as he left the room.

SG1*SG1*SG1*

When Teal'c appeared at his bedside, Jack could tell the big guy was not amused so he tried to lighten the mood.

"Teal'c! Buddy! Come to visit me?"

"General O'Neill, will you please sit still," Carolyn scolded - she was trying to take his blood pressure.

"Doesn't she remind you of another dictator that use to run this place?" he asked, looking over at Teal'c.

"I have found Dr. Lam to be a very proficient and accomplished physician, " Teal'c replied as he continued to gaze at Jack.

"Thank you Teal'c, " Carolyn said as she pulled the blood pressure cuff off Jack's arm in not the gentlest matter. "Your blood pressure is a little high general."

"I suppose passing out and falling flat on my face didn't help, " Jack said sarcastically. Seeing that he was not getting any reaction with his remarks, he became more serious. "Is it all right if I leave? I should go and check in with Landry."

"General, you just passed out! I need you to stay here. Your doctor in Washington wants me to do some blood tests for him. He's not exactly happy that you came out here."

"How much blood does that man need?" Jack muttered to himself.

"I'll send a nurse in shortly to draw some blood." Carolyn said as she began to leave.

"Doc, how's Sa.. Colonel Carter?" he asked quietly.

"Improving" was her only reply as she left.

Jack lay back on the bed, a contemplative look on his face. He glance at Teal'c, who still stood in the same spot, glaring at him.

"OK "T" spill it," Jack said, knowing full well he had something on his mind.

"You did not heed my advice O'Neill," Teal'c said, a touch of anger in his voice. "I do not see what you hope to accomplish by coming here, especially in your condition."

Jack didn't say anything at first, he just pulled his hands through his thinning hair and sighed. "I got to thinking after Daniel and I had our little discussion that I really need to open up to Carter and tell her how I feel about all the shit that's happening to me. For some crazy reason I thought coming to talk to her here would be easier. I guess I should have listened to you and Sarah too..."

"Not necessarily.." Jack looked to the side of the curtain and saw Daniel standing there.

"Daniel."

"Jack. Hey Teal'c, great party last night, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, DanielJackson, I had a most pleasant time."

" Enough of the chit chat," Jack snapped, clearly ticked off at the two of them, "What do you mean by not necessarily."

"Sam has agreed to talk to you."

Jack stared at Daniel, not quite believing what he just told him.

"She has?"

"Yes."

Jack quickly got off the bed, but Daniel held his hand out to keep him from going any further.

"Just hang on Jack, " Daniel said quietly, "let me check with Dr. Lam first. "

"Daniel..."

Daniel gave Jack a look and continued on his way towards the doctor's office.

Jack looked in the direction of Sam's room, but he could feel Teal'c's icy stare behind his back. He turned around and gave the Jaffa a grin.

"So ... party?" he asked.

"Yes." was the only reply he got.

"Cake?"

"Indeed."

"Care to elaborate?" Jack asked. He could sense Teal'c was still annoyed at him.

"Chocolate fudge, with cream cheese icing and French Vanilla ice cream."

"I mean why was there a party?" Jack asked sensing that Teal'c was mocking him in his own Jaffa way.

"It was for Vala Mal Doran."

"Why?"

"She has left SG1 and earth."

"She has?" Jack asked clearly confused, "you would think I would be informed of these things ... Daniel?"

Just at that moment Daniel returned with Dr. Lam. She reminded Jack of Janet Frasier, with a slightly tougher edge. He knew she was Hank's daughter ... that must be where she got the attitude from.

"So Doc, what's the verdict?" Jack asked with anticipation in his voice.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea.." she said bluntly. Jack's face dropped, clearly disappointed in her answer. "..but since Daniel said he would be present, I'm going to allow it."

"Daniel ... present?" Jack questioned, glaring at Daniel, clearly not happy with the condition

"It's what Sam wants," he said ignoring Jack's reaction. Sick or not, Daniel was really getting tired of Jack's snotty attitude.

"I'm just going to go in first for a minute and take her vitals. You can go in after," Carolyn said as she left the three former team mates staring at each other.

The tension in the room was stifling. Daniel stood, arms folded, and kept his gaze fixed on Jack. Teal'c stood near the foot of the bed, arms behind his back, his eyes also fixed on the general. Jack sat on the bed and fiddled with a pen that he picked off a bedside table, not wanting to make eye contact with them. Several minutes went by and no words were spoken. Daniel eventually quit staring at Jack and began to pace around the room

He suddenly stopped, turned around to face Jack and asked in a very quiet voice, "Why are you being such an ass Jack? Is the cancer terminal so you think you can get away with it?"

Jack's head jerked up. "What?" he asked, giving Daniel an incredulous look.

SG1*SG1*SG1*

When Daniel left her, Sam pulled her blankets up around her. Part of her knew that this was best, she had to talk to Jack. She had to find out what was going on with him and why he had kept this all from her. Another part of her though didn't want to face it; that part just wanted to crawl under the blanket and stay there. She never had been such a coward in all her life. When the door opened, her heart pounded so hard, she swore she could hear it. When she saw Dr. Lam in the doorway, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hear you want to see General O'Neill?" she said as she came towards the bed. "Give me your hand please." Sam pulled her hands out from other the covers and Carolyn started to take her pulse.

"Daniel thinks I should," Sam said meekly.

"Have you been running a marathon without me knowing?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Your pulse is racing. Lean forward." Carolyn said as she began to examine her with her stethoscope. "Deep breath ... What do you want? ... One more ... This is not about what Dr. Jackson wants, but what you want."

"I know I need to talk to him, but for some reason it scares me. Isn't that crazy? I've faced the Go'uld and the Ori and here I am scared to face down Jack. I mean he should be the one that's scared to see me, right? I'm not the one that's been keeping secrets. And not just secrets about his ex-wife, but now I hear he's sick. Why would he keep that from us? We use to be a team. He use to be our friend ...more than a friend! What is his problem? "

Carolyn, who was now taking Sam's blood pressure, smiled as the colonel rambled on. "Why don't I go and get him and he can tell you himself?" Carolyn asked, delighted in Sam's new found confidence.

SG1*SG1*SG1*

"I'm sorry," Daniel murmured, "I don't know why I said that ... I'm sorry." He quickly turned and walked away from Jack. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with one hand. What the hell was wrong with him? What a crappy thing to say. He slowly turned around and saw that Jack had his head down again, his fingers clicking furiously on the pen. "I'm sorry Jack ... it was a shitty thing to say."

"It's probably true," Jack said quietly, as he flung the pen on the nightstand.

Daniel was about to speak, but was interrupted when Carolyn came back.

"You can go in, but try not to stay to long, she needs to rest." She could sense that she had interrupted something by the way General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson were looking at each other.

"She's OK?" Daniel asked.

"She's still quite weak and her blood pressure is a little high, so I recommend that you both leave your "attitudes" at the door when you go in there. And general, remember your own blood pressure." They both gave her a subdued look and headed for the isolation room.

When they were gone, Carolyn looked over at Teal'c and sighed heavily. "Wow." was all she could manage to say.

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Add And The Band Played On to collections

Top of Form

Collection name(s):

Submit

Cancel

Bottom of Form

Bookmark

Top of Form

Bookmark

x

Raine24, save a bookmark!

( The author's summary and tags are added automatically. Plain text with limited html ?)

Write Comments

Notes

Plain text with limited html ?

5000 characters left

Your Tags

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag

Add to Collections

Choose type and post

Private bookmark? Rec?

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

Sam watched the door of her room open with baited breath. Daniel came in first and made his way over to her bed. He silently mouthed the words "Are you OK", to which she nodded her head. Jack came in next, with a slight look of trepidation on his face. He hovered by the door, not sure what he should do next. He had been so anxious for this moment, but now that he was here, he had no clue on how to proceed.

Sam gasped silently when she got a good look at him. He had a blue infirmary robe over a pair of scrubs. Both seemed to hang limply around him. His hair looked thinner than she remembered and he had a very sallow complexion. She had seen him two days ago. He hadn't looked like that had he? Come to think of it, she really hadn't looked at him that closely. The first time it had been pouring rain and then in the hotel room there had been so much commotion going on.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. For a moment or two there was an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say.

"Sam." Jack finally said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He slowly came further into the room, clearly feeling very uncomfortable. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you sir," she said quietly.

"Sir? … I see … OK." he replied, clearly not happy that she was going to be formal with him. "Well, I suppose you have questions?"

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, but before she could say anything else, Jack spoke.

"Well ... Carter ... fire away. I'm a big boy; I can take it," he said bitterly, clearly emphasizing her last name.

"Jack if this is how you are going to act maybe you should leave.

"Daniel, just stay out of it."

"Dr. Lam warned you about upsetting..."

"Daniel, for crying out loud, will you shut the fuck up!"

Jack and Daniel, who were now almost face to face, suddenly stopped ranting at each other when they realized Sam was trying to get their attention.

"Please … stop ... both of you!" she pleaded in her wavering voice. When she saw that she had their attention, she continued on, "please, this is not helping."

"Sam, this can't be good for you!" Daniel quickly moved away from Jack and came closer to her bed.

"I'm OK Daniel," she reassured him, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. She looked over at Jack; he did not look well. "Sir, are you OK?"

"Think I better sit." he said, pointing to a nearby chair. Daniel, seeing that Jack was not steady on his feet, quickly moved the chair towards him.

"Maybe I should get the doctor Jack?" Daniel asked, genuinely concerned, "you look like shit."

"I'm fine," he replied flatly before sinking down heavily into the seat.

"Jack, it looks like you're going to pass out again."

"I said I'm fine ... Daniel."

"Clearly, you're not ... Jack."

"For crying out loud Daniel, will you stop!"

Sam could not believe it; they were going at it again. This was really getting old. "Stop!" she blurted out, "what is it with you two?"

Feeling chastised, they both said "Sorry" at the same time.

"You're a pain in the ass Jack, but really, I am worried about you." Daniel walked back to Sam's bed and sat in the chair beside it.

Sam looked over at Jack, he was slumped forward in the chair, elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands; he looked terrible. She had to ask the question.

"Jack," his name came out in almost a whisper from her lips. His head popped up and he looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"You're really sick aren't you?" she asked, dreading what his answer might be.

A small sigh escaped from him, "Yeah."

"Please tell me."

"Cancer." was all he said.

Sam didn't say anything at first, she had a feeling in pit of her stomach that he was going to say that word. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Daniel reached over and took her hand. The warmth of his touch had a calming effect on her. She finally managed to speak. "What kind?"

"Leukemia," he replied. "In fact, I just finished up a lovely session of chemo yesterday, so my system is a little bit out of whack ... probably shouldn't have flown..."

"You just had chemotherapy yesterday and then came out here this morning ... are you insane? "Daniel asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I find flying a plane relaxing," he said with a shrug.

"You flew the plane?"

"Probably not the smartest thing I've done. I understand my doctor in DC is a bit pissed at me, " Jack said with a bit of grin on his face, "I don't think I'm his favorite patient."

"God, Jack," Daniel said wearily, "why would you do this?"

"I couldn't let things go on the way they have been. I've kept this from you guys long enough. "Can I come closer?" he asked, pointing his finger in their direction.

Daniel glanced over at Sam, letting her make the decision. She really didn't know if she wanted him to get too close to her. She felt safer with him sitting where he was. Safe from what, she wasn't sure. Her feelings she guessed. Against her better judgment, she nodded her head in approval. Jack got up off the chair and slowly began to walk towards the bed. Daniel got up and pointed to his chair.

"You should sit."

"Good idea," Jack said, swaying a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Dr. Lam?" Daniel asked.

"I'm just tired Daniel," Jack sighed, "I get tired … I get tired a lot. I also get cranky, as you probably noticed. Lots of other fun things happen too. What I manage to eat usually comes up. Then there's this," he said, as he gestured to his thinning hair. "And I won't even go into the problems I have with other bodily functions."

Daniel was having trouble keeping his feelings in check; his arms were folded and he kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with Jack. A part of him wanted to scream his head off at him for being such an idiot and another part just wanted to hug him and let him know he really cared. "When did you find out?" he finally asked.

"About three months ago.."

"Jack!" Daniel sighed in frustration, "I still don't understand why you didn't tell us? I thought we were friends."

"It just seemed easier this way. I told you before Daniel, I can't stand people feeling sorry for me." Jack kept looking over at Sam but she kept her eyes down, twisting the sheets with her hands. He wished she would say something, but she just let Daniel keep talking.

"We were a team for eight years Jack, eight years … we've gone through a lot of shit together."

"You've had enough to deal with lately, I didn't want you to be distracted by my petty problems." He looked over at Sam again, she seemed to react to that last statement.

"Petty problems ... god ... Jack..."

While Jack and Daniel were talking, Sam tried to keep herself from crying by not looking at him. Her emotions were all over the place, she felt deep sorrow for what he was going through, but yet she was still upset that he kept this from her. He was lying about the reason for not telling them. She knew what it was. She had to confront him. She didn't want to, but she had to.

"You didn't want me to find out about you and Sara! That's the real reason why you never told us about the cancer ... isn't it?"

Just saying the words made her feel better. This had to come out in the open. She was right when she looked at him, guilt was written all over his face.

"I know you don't want us to feel sorry or pity for you Jack, but we're like a family, at least I thought we were. And now for you to keep this from us, just because you haven't got the guts to tell me you and Sara are back together … well that's just a little pathetic, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Sam." Jack said very softly.

"How long has 'thing' been going on?" she bluntly asked.

"Six months ... just after Daniel and the whole prior thing happened. Her dad ... Sara's dad ... he died ... massive stroke. She called me. Even after the divorce Mike and I stayed fairly friendly. We went fishing quite often ... he was a great guy... Anyway, I went to the funeral and after she asked me back to the house ...umm ... We talked...it was like old times and we … we ended up .. umm ... you know..." By this point in his explanation Jack was clearly very uncomfortable, he didn't dare look at either Daniel or Sam, especially not Sam.

"You had sex with her! You can say the words Jack ... you've been having sex with her for six months!" she spat out the words bitterly. Jack finally looked up at her. The sorrow that was in her eyes before was gone. They just stared at him, cold and unfeeling. "You didn't even have the decency to let me know! I was out their fighting the Ori, risking my life and sometimes the only thing that kept me going … that kept me sane … was thinking that maybe, maybe one day soon we could have a life together. You should have told me!" She felt the tears coming on again, so she turned her head away from him.

"I ... I don't know why I didn't. There's no excuse. I can say I'm sorry, but I know that's not enough, but I really I am. I admit I handled this badly ... very badly." Jack didn't know what else to say.

Again there was an eerie silence in the room. Daniel thought maybe he should say something, but decided that it was probably none of his business. He even thought that maybe he should leave, but before he could speak, Sam finally broke the silence.

"Do you love her?" her eyes again were burrowing into his.

"Umm ... I guess...I guess I always have," he stammered.

"Even when we were together? When we were having sex?"

OK, Daniel thought, time for me to leave. "Look guys, I think maybe you should have this conversation in private," he said, clearly embarrassed, as he headed for the door.

"It's OK Daniel," she said, smiling weakly at him, "I have nothing else to say." She then turned her attention back to Jack, "Please sir, I would like you to leave … now."

Jack winced, she was calling him sir again. "Sam, please, I think we need to talk about this some more, we shouldn't leave it this way."

"I'm tired, and I'm sure you should rest too ... please go," she whispered.

"OK … well maybe later when ..." he stopped, when he saw she had turned her head away from him, "…maybe later." Reluctantly, he slowly got up, and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked back, hoping that she might change her mind. She didn't move.

"Um, I'll go too Sam and let you rest," Daniel said, as he followed Jack to the door.

"No … Daniel, please stay for a bit." She turned and reached out her hand for his.

"OK," he said, as he walked back to her bed. He called out to Jack before he left the room, "Jack, maybe we could talk some more later?"

Jack sadly nodded his head as he left and a pang of remorse filled him, as he saw Sam take Daniel's hand in hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel stayed with Sam for a while after Jack left. She told him that she didn't want to talk about what happened and he didn't push. Instead he told her about Vala's party. He even got a smile or two out of her. For the longest time though, they just sat in silence, holding hands. A nurse came in at one point and hooked her up to an I.V. When Sam questioned her, the nurse said it was how Dr. Lam wanted her antibiotics to be administered.

After the I.V. had been running for ten minutes, Sam fell asleep. Their hands were still clasped together. With his other hand, he lightly massaged the hand he was holding. With feather like strokes he moved his fingers up and down her arm. Her skin was so soft and smooth. It was so peaceful just sitting here with her; he really didn't want to leave. Reluctantly, he carefully separated his hand from hers and placed it gently by her side. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. A small shiver went through him, as he gently caressed her face with his hand. He leaned over intending to kiss her cheek, but he found himself placing his lips on her mouth instead. Daniel sighed as he gazed lovingly at her for a few seconds more. He finally turned away and as he walked to the door, he was afraid that what he was feeling for Sam now was more than friendship.

The curtain around Jack's bed was closed and he cautiously peered in. He was also hooked up to an I.V. and fast asleep. Daniel suspected that Dr. Lam probably had them both sedated. Daniel stood a moment watching Jack sleep. He didn't know what to think. He really wanted to hate him, but this was Jack. Probably one of the best friends he ever had. Disappointment was what he felt. Jack could have come to him. He could have trusted him...

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Dr. Lam. I see you have been busy." Daniel smirked as Carolyn came up behind him.

"They need to rest, especially the general," Carolyn sighed, "did you know that he actually flew the plane here himself."

"Yeah," Daniel said shaking his head, "does the "boss" know?"

"Oh yes, and let me tell you he is not impressed. I don't think I want to be around when they talk."

"Is he going to be OK? I mean leukemia is treatable … isn't it? " Daniel asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

She smiled sympathetically at him, "You know I can't discuss this with you. It's something he's going to have to talk to you about. But coming out here the way he did didn't help."

God Jack, what the hell were you thinking, Daniel thought to himself.

When they moved back out into the main ward area, Daniel saw that Cam was sleeping too. Daniel gave the doctor an incredulous look.

"He fell asleep himself ... I swear," she said raising her right hand up. "I was going to tell him he could leave; he's going to be so pissed that he fell asleep."

"I guess I'll go back to work," Daniel muttered, "if I stick around here, I might end up asleep too."

When Daniel got back to his office, he stared at the work that was piled on his desk. Since he came back from finding the Ark, he hardly had spent any time here. Usually he was enthusiastic about starting new projects, but for some reason he was totally lacking in motivation. He picked up various artifacts, but nothing seemed to pique his curiosity. His thoughts kept drifting back to Sam. He could not get her out of his mind. This was not good. He worked by her side for ten years ... well nine if you wanted to get technical. They were good friends ... very good friends. Why all of a sudden was he feeling like this. It wasn't just the shivers and tingles he felt when he touched her, he was having wild fantasies about her as well. What it would be like to really kiss her, to have her respond to his touch, to make love to her...

"DanielJackson."

Daniel nearly fell off his chair, as Teal'c voice boomed in his ear.

"Am I disturbing you Daniel Jackson?" he asked, as he came up to Daniel's desk.

"Um ... no… just thinking ... working ... thinking," he stammered, as he picked up an object from his desk and pretended he was studying it, "lots of work that needs my attention." Daniel gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I see," Teal'c said. Daniel could see that he did not believe a word he was saying.

"Oh, who am I kidding," Daniel said, totally frustrated. He threw the artifact on the desk and hung his head back, massaging his temples. "I can't seem to concentrate on anything."

"Something is troubling you DanielJackson."

"Oh yeah," Daniel sighed, as he dropped his head onto his arms that were resting on the desk.

"Do you wish to talk about it? It might help ease your mind."

"Oh god Teal'c, what the hell am I going to do?" Daniel groaned, his head was still buried in his arms, "I think I'm in love with Sam."

"What?"

Daniel groaned. That wasn't Teal'c. Where the hell did he come from. He thought Teal'c was the only one in the room. It was bad enough that he said the words out loud to Teal'c, but he heard them too. He just wanted to die. Maybe if he just kept his head down and ignored them both, they would go away.

"Did he just say, what I thought he said?" Cam asked Teal'c, limping into Daniel's office.

"Indeed."

Please just go away, Daniel thought, just go away.

Cam walked over to Daniel and gave him a little nudge, "Jackson, you coming up for air?"

"Think I'll stay here," Daniel mumbled into his hands.

"Come on Sunshine, don't be shy, you're secret is safe with us," Cam put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and gave him a little shake.

"Teal'c yes," Daniel replied, as he slowly lifted his head. Cam gave him a wicked grin, "you I'm not so sure about."

"Oh come on Jackson, I'm no blabbermouth. You have my word."

"You promise?" Daniel looked intently at both of them. Teal'c bowed his head in the affirmative and Cam nodded his head, as he pulled a chair up to sit by him.

"Yes ... yes! Cross my heart and all that ... now spill," he demanded, a little too enthusiastically for Daniel's liking.

"Oh god," Daniel moaned as he lowered his head again. I'm doomed, he thought, he's never going to let this go.

"Colonel Mitchell maybe we should leave DanielJackson alone until he feels more comfortable talking about this."

Daniel lifted his head back up, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation. "It's OK Teal'c, I probably should talk about it. You still promise, not a word."

"We promise," Teal'c said, looking sternly at Cam.

"I promise, scout's honour," he said, giving the scout salute. Daniel and Teal'c both gave him a disbelieving look. "I was a scout."

Daniel, still not totally comfortable with sharing this with anyone, explained how in the last few days his feelings for Sam had begun to surface. "I can't think about anything, but her. None of this stuff interests me." He pointed to all the work on his desk. "All I want to do right now is go to the infirmary and sit by her side. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way. She's my friend, my teammate. At first I thought I was just feeling sorry for her, you know for all the shit that Jack has thrown in her face..."

Cam didn't know what was going on between the General and Sam, but it must be some heavy stuff. He really wanted to ask, but thought it best just to let Jackson ramble on.

"...but I think I've had these feelings for some time now. I just kept them buried. I knew she had this thing with Jack, but now ... oh god I don't know ... I've had these … oh god this is embarrassing," he started to turn a deep shade of red, "I've started having these really intense daydreams, they're um ... starting to get quite erotic ... oh shit I can't believe I'm telling you this."

Cam and Teal'c looked at each other unsure what to say, as Daniel dropped his head down on the desk again.

SG1*SG1*SG1*

Carolyn sat down wearily at her desk. It had been a very long day, and it was only 1:00 pm. She finally got Cam out of the infirmary. He had been on her case for days to let him out and then when she was ready to release him he fell asleep. She had to actually yell in his ear to wake him up. She thought he would be eager to leave, but he tried to get 'friendly' with her when they were in her office going over his discharge instructions.

"Cam, stop that!" she snapped, as he tried to kiss her neck, while she was explaining his meds to him, "somebody could come in here."

"I've missed you," he said, sitting down on the chair beside her and gazing lovingly at her.

"Have you been paying attention? It's important that you take these meds at the right time," she scolded; he was trying to distract her now by running his hand up and down her arm, "stop it!, what is wrong with you? Get out of here. I have work to do." She shoved a paper and two bottles of pills in his hand. As he was getting out of the chair, he read the paper. 'Hot Tub: my place 7:30. He smiled like a fool at her, as he left.

She had to admit that she missed him too; 7:30 seemed like a long time away. She had a few surprises in store for Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Her little daydream was soon interrupted by Lieutenant Michaels.

"Doctor Lam, General O'Neill is awake."

Carolyn followed the nurse to Jack's bed, where he was trying to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going General?" She gave him her best death glare.

"By chance there wouldn't happen to be Frasier's in your family tree?" he asked, glaring right back at her.

"Sit down," she ordered. "Lieutenant please go check on Colonel Carter."

Jack's eyes followed the nurse as she went into the isolation room, a plaintive look on his face. "How is she?"

"Improving," was all she said, "and how are you feeling General?"

"Peachy! ... What did you spike this with?" he asked, shaking the arm that still had the I.V in it.

"I consulted with Dr. Wilkerson, it's what he prescribed after going over your blood-work," she said wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Quack," Jack mumbled under his breath.

"General, he's one of this country's top oncologists." Carolyn pumped furiously, as she took his blood pressure.

"Whatever, look are you going to let me out of here? I should go see your dad," he said on a more serious note. Something he was definitely not looking forward to.

"I would prefer that you stay here, but I know he wants to see you, and I would rather not have you two ranting in my infirmary, there has been enough commotion in here today." She finished taking his pressure and started taking the I.V. needle out of his arm.

"Oww!" He pulled his arm away quickly as she pulled the needle out. "So I can go?" he said after she put a bandage on his arm.

"Go, but come back after ... we need to go over your meds ..." She shook her head. He was out the door before she could finish.

Daniel pushed the food on his plate from one side to the other. He wasn't sure how Teal'c and Mitchell convinced him to come down here. He was not hungry, not for food anyway. He felt like every eye in the commissary was on him; that everyone knew what he felt.

After his earlier revelation, Cam and Teal'c left him alone for a few hours. Daniel told them that he really had to try and get some work done. When they came back later, they found him sitting more or less where they had left him, staring into space. Cam seriously doubted that he had done anything. It took both their efforts to drag him down for an early supper. They knew he probably hadn't eaten all day.

Cam and Teal'c were now arguing over some action movie that they had watched on DVD just the other night. He only heard bits and pieces of their conversation; his mind drifted off and he found himself again thinking about Sam...

"Jackson!"

"Huh? ...What?" Daniel looked up and saw his two team mates staring at him.

"Man, you do have it bad don't you?" Cam shook his head sadly at him.

"What?"

"You're daydreaming again Dr. Jackson."

"No ... I was thinking. General Landry wants me to write up a report about my trip to Washington, I was just going over it in my head," Daniel said, clearly flustered.

"Yeah right," Cam smirked. He then quickly got to his feet, "General, sir."

Daniel had his back to the door, but he knew Jack was behind him.

"O'Neill." Teal'c acknowledged Jack with a bow of his head.

"At ease Colonel … hey 'T' ... Daniel," Jack said. Daniel did not turn around, but he could tell Jack was tired by the timbre of his voice. "Mind if I sit, still a bit wobbly."

"Take my chair General, I should really be leaving, "Cam said looking at his watch," I have a..an appointment."

"Say hi to Carolyn for me." Daniel mumbled, as he continued to toy with his food.

"Umm … yeah ... well, General, Teal'c ... Jackson," he said, slightly embarrassed, but still giving Daniel a scornful look, as he quickly left.

"Am I missing something?" Jack asked, clearly confused, as he slowly sat down.

"Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Lam are courting," Teal'c replied.

"Courting? As in dating?"

"Indeed."

"Does Hank know?"

"The whole base knows," Daniel retorted, as he looked up at the Jack, Daniel tried not to gasp. He didn't look any better than he did this morning, "Jack, you look like shit."

"Why thank you Daniel," Jack said with mock sincerity.

"You do look fatigued O'Neill," Teal'c concurred, "you should return to the infirmary."

"Dr. Lam? ... her and Mitchell?" he looked at Daniel and Teal'c for confirmation and they both gave him a nod, "really, no wonder she was in a hurry ... anyway she tracked me down in Hank's office and told me I could stay the night in a VIP room instead of the infirmary."

"How long are you staying?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Can't wait to get rid of me Daniel?" Jack quipped.

"Jack, please," Daniel said shaking his head, "I meant what I said earlier, we need to talk some more ... Jack what is it?" When Daniel was talking, something had caught Jack's eye. He quickly got up and moved to the entrance. Daniel turned around and saw Jack hugging Sara O'Neil.


	13. Chapter 13

"You haven't eaten much?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Well if you get hungry later let somebody know and they can get you something; you really should eat." Carolyn moved Sam's food tray away and quickly started to check her over. "How's the ankle? Did Louise come by?"

"Yes, she's going to start some therapy on it tomorrow," Sam said flatly.

"Well, don't overdo it," Carolyn noticed that she seemed a bit down. "Is something bothering you Colonel, you seem distracted?"

"No, just a little bored, I guess," she sighed, "I thought it would be better being out here in the ward."

"Well I was going to surprise you tomorrow, but it looks like you could use some cheering up." Carolyn could see Sam's eyes brighten.

"You're going to let me out?" she asked, as she sat up a little straighter in her bed.

"Well ... no you're not quite ready for that yet, but I will let you have your laptop." Carolyn said giving her a warm smile.

"Can I have it now?" she asked eagerly. "I have quite a few projects that I've really neglected."  
"Why don't you rest tonight; I'll have someone bring it by in the morning." Carolyn could see she was clearly disappointed. "in the mean-time, why don't we see if someone can find you something more interesting to read than these," she said as she held up one of the fashion magazines that Vala had left for her.

"Daniel!"

Carolyn turned around and saw Dr. Jackson walking into the infirmary. The colonel's mood instantly changed. Carolyn thought she had seen it earlier, but she was sure now that there was something brewing between these two.

"Hey Sam, want some company?" Daniel smiled as he came up and took her hand.

"I thought you might have gone home for the evening," she said smiling back.

"Well I can go if you want," he teased as he slowly pulled away.

"Don't you dare," Sam cried, pulling on his hand, and moving him back towards her, "I'm bored out of my skull. I thought Cam would still be out here to keep me company, but he's been discharged."

"Yeah, he's been running loose around the base this afternoon," Daniel said, "but he left a while ago, something about an appointment he had this evening." Sam saw the twinkle in Daniel's eyes as he looked in the doctor's direction. Sam was puzzled when Carolyn turn a slight shade of red, after he winked at her.

"Um ... yes … well I'll be on my way. Dr. Lawson is on duty tonight, so ... um ... he should be around after a while … um good night," she stammered and was quickly gone.

"What was that all about?"

"According to the grapevine her and Mitchell are having a little hot tub rendezvous tonight." Daniel said as he beamed a smile at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked with amazement.

"Siler told me," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Siler?"

"Yeah, I think him and Lieutenant Michaels are seeing each other, so she probably overheard something that Dr. Lam said. I would be careful what you say around her," he said, giving her a little wink as well.

Sam just shook her head in amazement; she couldn't believe that Daniel kept up with the latest gossip.

"Anyway, I don't know where you have been, but like I was just telling Jack and Teal'c, the whole base knows that Mitchell and...Sam?"

Mid-way through his sentence, Sam suddenly let go of his hand, which she had been holding ever since he came in, and gave him a startled look.

"Jack … is he still here?" she asked quietly, "I heard the nurses say that he was discharged."

Crap, Daniel thought, he didn't mean to bring up his name quite yet.

"I was just with him, he's staying the night in a VIP room," he said, as he sat down on edge of her bed. He picked her hand up again and looked at it intently.

"What is it Daniel?" she could tell there was something else he wanted to say as he continued to stare at her hand, "Daniel?"

"Sarah's here," he said, finally meeting her eye.

"Sarah? ... Jack's Sarah?" She was very surprised by this revelation and very unsure how to react.

"Yes, she just came; General Landry gave her permission to come on base."

"She followed him here."

"Apparently."

"She must really love him." Her words were almost a whisper. Daniel didn't say anything; he just nodded his head and gently stroked her hand with his fingers. He could see that she was trying to hold back the tears, but one escaped and trickled slowly down her cheek. "Daniel ... I don't think Jack really was in love with me..."

"Sam, I'm sure he loved .."

She put her finger up to his lips, "..no its OK Daniel, there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I think he has always been in love with Sarah. I think that there was a strong attraction between us, I think he really cared about me, but I don't think he was ever in love with me."

SG1*SG1*SG1*

When he heard the voices inside the infirmary, he came to an abrupt stop just outside the door. He had hoped that he could just quickly go in, get his meds and leave. This was an unanticipated complication. Oh crap, Sam was pouring out her soul to Daniel. He hovered for a while outside the door, not knowing what to do. He turned, intending to retreat, and nearly ran right into Teal'c.

"O'Neill, what are you doing here?"

SG1*SG1*SG1*

It was 0400. He hadn't slept much during the night. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time, since this crap had happened to him, that he had slept well. It was also strange being back at the SGC ... even stranger to be here with Sarah. Jack watched her now while she slept. She was still as beautiful as the first day he met her. He told her that she would probably be more comfortable in a nice hotel. The beds in the VIP rooms were not exactly known for their comfort; he should know he had slept on enough of them. Still, she insisted on staying here with him.

"Please don't argue with me Jack, I intend to keep my eye on you from now on. I can't believe that you actually got in a plane and flew it here. Who gave you clearance to do it ... Jack?" she looked at him intently, as they walked into the VIP room he had been assigned earlier.

"Well I am a General, people tend to do what I tell them," he said with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh Jack," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him in a tight embrace, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I asked you six months ago if you knew what you were getting into ... again," Jack answered, just as the alarm on his watch went off, "ah crap!"

He released himself from their embrace and scowled at his watch.

"Jack?"

"Need to take my meds … forgot the damned things in the infirmary," he said, "why don't you settle in; I'll be right back." He drew her in again and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Want some company?" she asked brightly.

"Umm...well the scenery is actually quite boring."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he did not want her coming with him; after all these years she could still read him like a book. "Are you worried that we'll run into her?" she calmly asked.

"Who? … What?"

"Jack please, don't play dumb with me; you should know better by now," Sarah moved away from him and began to dig into her overnight bag.

"Sorry. I just think it would be better ... she's sick and well she's still a bit pissed. I know … don't give me that look ... I know I have no one to blame but myself," he said, giving her a weak smile.

"Go on, you need to take those meds on time. I have to make a few calls anyway ... Go!" she said sternly, pushing him towards the door.

When he got to the infirmary he heard Daniel and Sam talking. He really should have mustered up his courage and walked right in there. But, his courage failed him and he turned around to leave. Teal'c! Why did he always show up when you least expected him.

"O'Neill, what are you doing here?"

"Teal'c … buddy, how are you?" Jack tried to sound as calm as he possibly could.

"I am fine O'Neill. What are you doing here? Are you feeling ill?" Teal'c asked boring his eyes into Jack's.

Jack could tell see that Teal'c was on to him, so he decided to keep the mood light.

"No more ill than usual," he joked. Teal'c did not re-act, he just continued to stare Jack down. Jack sighed, knowing that he was not going to get a reaction from the Jaffa, "I forgot my meds and came down to get them."

"Are you not going in the wrong direction?"

"What?"

"You are heading away from the door and I see nothing in your hands," Teal'c nodded his head towards Jack's empty hands.

"Ah ... yes ... well … I was ... um..." Jack felt slightly embarrassed as he tried to think of what to say.

"O'Neill, were you eavesdropping on Colonel Carter and DanielJackson?"

"No ... well not intentionally ... oh hell ... I came down here to get my damned meds. I heard Daniel and Sam talking about things I probably should not be listening to; I thought about going in pretending that I didn't hear anything, but I chickened out, so I turned to leave and ran into you ... OK?" As soon as he finished his rambling confession, Jack let out a huge sigh.

"Would it not be best O'Neill to muster your courage and go in."

"And maybe you should practice what you preach," Jack countered back.

"Of what do you refer?" Teal'c asked, slightly confused.

"Have you told Mitchell or Daniel for that matter about your future plans?" Jack could see that his question made Teal'c slightly uncomfortable. The Jaffa's silence confirmed Jack's assumption, "I thought so; it seems your courage may be lacking as well big guy."

Before Teal'c could say anything, a perky nurse came bounding out of the infirmary.

"Oh General," she almost giggled, "I was just coming to find you."

'Well here I am," Jack said. He was relieved for the interruption. "What can I do for you?"

"I noticed you hadn't picked these up yet," she chirped, waving a small paper bag that contained his meds in front of his face, "I thought I would bring them to you."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you, thank you very much," Jack said in an overly sugary voice. The nurse blushed, made a small giggling sound and bounced back into the infirmary.

Jack shook his head as he watched her leave. "Well I'll catch you later 'T', Sarah will be wondering what happened to me." With that Jack left, leaving Teal'c standing in the middle of the hallway.

Now in the early morning hour, as Jack sat up in bed watching Sarah, he contemplated Sam's words. 'There is difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.' He knew deep down that he always had been deeply 'in love' with Sarah. No one he ever had been with since they split up made him feel that way. Sam had come close, he loved her, still loved her in some ways, but no, he was never 'in love' with her. He sighed heavily as he snuggled in behind Sarah, drawing her close to him with his arms.

"Is something wrong Jack," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Shhhh … go back to sleep, nothing's wrong … nothing at all."

SG1* SG1*SG1*

Teal'c sat cross-legged in the middle of his room meditating; candles burned all around him. O'Neill's words echoed in his mind. 'Practice what you preach.' He could put it off no longer. He needed to talk to his teammates about his decision to leave SG1.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Weeks Later

Cam sat at a table in the commissary staring at the bowl of soup in front of him. He had taken about two bites and tossed the spoon on the table. It tasted like crap and made the pissy mood he was in even pissier.

"You have been here for what … three years now, and you still haven't clued in that the cream of mushroom soup should be avoided at all costs." Daniel sat down beside him, his ever present mug of coffee in hand and shook his head at him. "Stick with the chicken noodle or the vegetable, but not on Thursdays. Always skip soup on Thursdays. Have we taught you nothing."

Cam just glared at him. "You're way too chipper for my liking Jackson."

Daniel replaced his grin with a face of concern. "Another bad test result?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cam growled as he attacked his Jell-O. He took one bite a spit it out. "How the hell can anyone screw up Jell-O."

"I take it's not getting better?"

"What? The Jell-O?" Cam asked, giving Daniel a confused look.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Your leg. I take it there is no improvement."

"No," he said quietly, "Carolyn wants me to go see some specialist at the Mayo Clinic." He took the spoon he had in his hand and began to stab his Jell-O, turning it into mush. There was an eerie silence that followed. Daniel was not sure what to say, so he just sat and stared at the contents of his coffee cup, while Cam continued to play with his dessert.

"Well they have a good reputation...," Daniel finally began to say, but before he could finish his thought, Cam interrupted him.

"I probably won't be able to go on missions anymore," he snapped, knocking over the dessert dish. Blue Jell-O spilled over his tray and the table.

"How do you know, you haven't even seen this new doctor yet. I mean they told you after the Antarctica incident that you would never walk again and you beat those odds. Where is the optimistic Cameron Mitchell we've all come to know?"

"I have to go see Landry," Cam growled, ignoring Daniel's question, "I think he wants me to babysit some new recruits."

Daniel watched Cam as he hobbled away on a set of crutches. He felt sorry for the guy, he knew the agony he had gone through after Antarctica and now after this last run-in with replicators his leg had been damaged again. Dr. Lam had first been optimistic about his recovery, but during a physical therapy session several nerves in his leg were severely damaged. The prognosis was not good. Daniel sighed; he didn't think Cam was happy with the looming prospect of siting behind a desk for the rest of his career. And now his "band" was falling apart. Vala was gone and Teal'c had left last week.

Teal'c assured them he wasn't leaving for good. It was just a temporary thing until Bra'tec recovered from an injury he sustained, while training some young Jaffa. The Mater Jaffa insisted that Teal'c was the only one he trusted to replace him on the Council. He also told them that he was going to be a grandfather and wanted to spend more time with his son and daughter-in-law. Daniel suspected that Teal'cs departure was not going to be as temporary as he told them. Cam probably knew this as well, which added to his overall bad mood.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam lightly touched his shoulder, sending a little tingle through him. She smiled and sat down beside him: he grinned like a fool back at her.

"Hi," was all he managed to say. Lately he was acting like a lovelorn school boy towards her. It was totally pathetic.

"I take it didn't go well?" she asked, looking at the mess on the table.

"Huh?" Daniel mentally shook his head. Well Jackson that was a really intelligent thing to say.

"Cam's results," she clarified," I just passed him in the hallway; he just mumbled something unintelligible and kept walking. I imagine this is his handiwork as well."

"Oh yeah," Daniel said trying to compose himself, "Dr. Lam wants him to see a specialist at the Mayo Clinic. There is a possibility that he won't be able to go on missions anymore."

"Wow, that bad."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while. Sam took some napkins and wiped the Jell-O off the table. Daniel fiddled with his cup, desperately trying to think of something intelligent to say.

"I haven't seen much of you lately," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Busy, busy." He gave her a weak smile. "I knew you were busy, with the station and all. By the way, has he gone?"

"Yes, thank God," she said sounding quite relieved, "there is only so much one can take of Rodney McKay."

"So things are looking good?"

"Yeah ... A few hiccups here and there, but it's looking good."

"Good … that good." God this small talk was driving Daniel crazy. Never before had he experienced such trouble talking to Sam.

It had been escalating in the past few weeks. Every time he visited her during her recuperation, he found it more and more difficult to have any type of normal conversation with her. He was even slightly relieved when McKay came to Earth to work on the Midway station with her. He retreated into his office and kept himself immersed in his work. Truth be told, he didn't even miss going on missions. His translations and research kept his mind off Sam … at least they did most of the time.

"Daniel?" Sam touched his arm and he just about jumped out of his skin. "Are you OK? You're a million miles away and a little skittish too."

"Oh sorry, just daydreaming I guess."

"Am I boring you?" she asked light-heatedly.

"Oh ... no ... never ... I'm sorry what were you saying." Oh God he was acting like a complete idiot.

"I was wondering if you heard about Jack."

"Jack?" Daniel was totally dumbfounded by her comment.

"Sarah called me."

"Sarah called you?"

"Daniel, he's not doing so good, she thought it might be a good idea if went out to see him."


	15. Chapter 15

She gazed out the window and watched the patchwork landscape of the Midwest go by below them. The sky was clear, with only the odd wispy cloud in the air. Her last trip to Washington had been disastrous, but so far this flight had been rather pleasant. Due to the circumstances of the trip, that seemed very ironic. She was still slightly stunned that Sarah had even called her.

When Sarah came to the mountain to get Jack a few weeks ago, they only saw each other once. No words had been exchanged between the two of them. She came with Jack to the infirmary to see Dr. Lam for one more checkup before they left. When Jack saw Carolyn at her bedside he paused. Sam nodded her head, letting him know that it was OK to come. He walked very cautiously toward her, but Sarah just stood in the background, her eyes firmly fixed on two of them.

"General, you look better than you did yesterday. Did you get a good night's sleep?" Carolyn asked, as she finished writing in Sam's chart.

"Yes, I feel much better but you look a little tired doctor; I take it you didn't have a restful night?" Jack gave her a wicked little grin and winked at her. Carolyn turned a bit red and quickly cleared her throat. "I'll be ready for you in just a few minutes." She turned and quickly went towards her office."

"What in the world does she see in Mitchell?" he mused, as he watched her walk away.

Sam smiled to herself. Apparently Jack heard about Carolyn and Cam. "You do look better," she said to Jack.

"Thanks … umm ... so do you."

"I hear you're going back to Washington today."

"Yes, don't worry though I'm not flying ... I mean I'm taking a plane, but I'm not going to fly it."

"Good ... that's good."

Jack finally broke the awkward small talk that they were engaged in, "Daniel said you wanted to talk to me."

"I want to apologize to you." Sam had thought a great deal about this. She decided that she handled the whole conversation with Jack wrong. When she told Daniel that she wanted to apologize to Jack, he had been less than enthusiastic. He saw how adamant she was though and agreed to call Jack for her.

"What?" Jack was taken aback, of all the things he thought she might say to him that was not even something that he had considered.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I was rude and not very sympathetic..."

"I didn't come here for your sympathy Carter..." Jack started to snap at her, but caught himself, "I'm sorry ... see I'm the one that needs to apologize not you; I have screwed this whole thing up from the start. I've misled you and haven't been honest with you or myself. I should never have let "us" happen." He slowly came closer to her bed and reached out to touch her, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back. He smiled weakly at her and continued, "I always loved you Sam, cared for you ... I still do, but I know now ... umm ... well this is hard..."

"You never were in love with me," Sam quietly finished his thought. Jack stared blankly at her, "my mother use to say that about my dad. She said she had loved other people, but my dad was the only person who she was truly in love with."

"Smart woman, your mother, must run in the family." he said smiling broadly at her.

Their conversation ended there when a nurse came to tell Jack that Dr. Lam was ready for him.  
Before he left, he leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Carter," he whispered.

"You to Sir."

They smiled at each other and he was gone.

During their conversation, Sam had glanced several times in Sarah's direction. Her face remained neutral the whole time, except when Jack had leaned down and kissed her. She wasn't sure, but she sensed that Sarah had stiffened just slightly at that point.

Sarah had not been chatty, when she called her, but came right down to business.

"I think you and Dr. Jackson should come to Washington to see Jack. He's had a bit of set back and is in the hospital again. He probably will not be happy that I've called you, but I think maybe we should be prepared ... I think you should come. I know that there is another member of your former team, but General Landry told me he was not sure if he could be located at the moment, but that he would try. I gave the general all the details, so I hope you decide to come." She had rambled on in almost one steady breath, except for one tiny hesitation when Sam thought she heard her voice crack slightly. Sam was barely able to tell her that they would come, when the phone was hung up on the other side.

She turned her head away from the window and looked at Daniel. It always amazed her how he could fall asleep anytime, anywhere and in any position. Right now his head was tilted towards her at what looked like a very uncomfortable angle. His glasses were askew on his face and he still had a cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled to herself and reached over and took the cup out of his hand. He moaned a little and moved his head into even a more awkward angle. She should really take his glasses off too, but she wasn't sure how to do it without waking him up.

He came to visit her in the infirmary every day until Dr. Lam released her. She didn't know why but it seemed to become more difficult for him to have a normal conversation with her with each visit. The Daniel Jackson she knew was usually full of stories and had interesting things to say and discuss. It seemed to her that suddenly he was regressing back to the awkward, shy archaeologist that she met so many years ago. Then she found out why.

The day she was released, Cam came into the infirmary to have a checkup. He was in good spirits and was joking with her about this and that. His accident in physiotherapy had not happened yet. Carolyn had joined them and told Sam the good news that she could leave. A nurse had gotten her a uniform from her locker and Sam went into the bathroom to change. Cam and Carolyn were behind a privacy curtain and did not see or hear her when she came out a few minutes later. Sam stood in amazement as she overheard their conversation.

"The man has turned into a lovesick fool."

"Keep your voice down Cam."

"I'm telling you every time I see him, his head is in the clouds ... he has it bad."

"He should tell her."

"Hey, Teal'c and I have both told him that. Jackson might be a genius in many things but when it comes to love he's a total idiot."

"She might feel the same way?"

"I told him that too, he thinks she still might still be hung up on the general. If you ask me he's just chicken."

Sam didn't know what to think. Daniel loved her. This explained everything, especially the way he had looked and talked to her for the past week. She really should have talked to him about it then, but she was too embarrassed to let him know how she found out. As it was they were never alone with each other in the past week. First Teal'c left, then Cam had his accident and then McKay came from Atlantis. She thought about bringing up the subject now that they were alone, but considering Jack's condition, it didn't seem like the right time. Cam would probably have told her that she was just chicken too. He would probably be right.

Daniel shifted again in his seat and his eyes slowly opened. He shoved his glasses back on his face and looked over at her, giving her his now signature goofy grin.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said smiling at him.

"Um ... sorry, didn't mean to be such rude company," he replied, the grin still plastered on his face.

"That's OK, I dozed a bit myself. I think we'll be landing soon."

"Oh, good ... umm … I think I'll use the restroom before they turn the seat belt light on ... too much coffee." he blushed a little and excused himself.

Sam leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She really needed to talk to him. At first she thought she was going to have to let him down gently, but her feelings were very confused now. Daniel had been her best friend and confident from almost the first time they had met. Whenever she had a problem, she could rely on him to lend an understanding ear. The year he had ascended had been very hard on her. There were many times she would wonder what Daniel would do in some situation or what his take would be on some subject. She had gone to Janet and Teal'c sometimes, but it never seemed to be the same. They didn't seem to have his 'touch,' his unique perspective on things. Now she wondered what had happened to him. What changed; when did he first realize that his feelings for her had changed.

He slipped back into his seat, just as the flight attendant told them to fasten their seat belts. He glanced over at her and there was that grin again; and his eyes smiled that dazzling blue at her. My god, his eyes were just gorgeous, he was gorgeous. She knew that, he was a very good looking man, she always knew that, but for some reason, it just suddenly hit her. She could see now how easily it would be for someone to fall in love with this man; could it be happening to her?


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Daniel flew to Washington on a commercial flight, so they were surprised when an Airman came up to them after they collected their luggage.

"Colonel Carter?" he asked as he snapped to attention, "Dr. Jackson?"

"Airman Dickerson," Sam said, reading the name tag on his uniform, "I wasn't expecting anyone to meet us. We're not here on official business."

The airman had a luggage cart and helped Daniel load their suitcases on it, "General Hammond requested that I pick you up. He said I should drive you to the hotel and then on to the hospital from there. I am at your disposal while you are here."

Daniel and Sam both smiled at the same time that General Hammond's name was mentioned.

"How is the general?" Daniel asked fondly. He had been quite disappointed that he didn't have a chance to meet up with him the last time he was here. The general had become a sort of surrogate father-figure to Daniel and sometimes he missed his presence at the SGC.

"He is doing well and hopes to see you both while you are here. He'll touch base with you possibly later today." Airman Dickerson said, as led them through the terminal and out to the parking lot.

Daniel and Sam climbed into the back seat and silently watched the Washington scenery pass them by.

"Airman, can you take us right to the hospital?"

"Whatever you wish Colonel. I can call the hotel and let them know you'll be checking in later."

"Thank you."

"Sam?" Daniel, who had been half dozing, looked over at Sam, with a slight puzzled look on his face. Her face was turned towards the window, and he reached over and lightly touched her shoulder. "I thought you wanted to go hotel and settle in first?" She didn't turn around and he touched her again. "Sam? What's wrong?" She slowly turned around and he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"I..I don't know ... It just suddenly hit me ... you know ... why we are here," she said, trying to keep control over her emotions. She reached over and took his hand, "You don't mind, do you? I should have asked first."

"It's OK Sam. I don't mind," he looked down at her hand in his and then shyly into her eyes, "Whatever you want."

SG1*SG1*SG1*

Chairs in hospital rooms were not always noted for their comfort, so Sarah was not sure where the nurse found the one she was sitting in. She had been sitting or sleeping in it more or less the whole time, since Jack was moved into this room yesterday afternoon. The only time she left the chair was to use the washroom or walk down the hall to the coffee machine. The nurses would bring her food, but it usually went untouched. She was determined that she was not going to let him out of her sight again. Her guilt was overwhelming her. If she hadn't gone to New York, he might not have gotten this bad.

When she called him the previous night he didn't answer the phone. At first she didn't panic, but when the phone still went unanswered at 11pm she called his assistant. Lt Drake went to the house and found him extremely delirious sprawled out on the bathroom floor. General Hammond, bless his soul, had arranged for a plane to get her back to DC and even met her at the airport. He stayed with her for quite some time while Jack was in Emergency and helped her pass the time by telling her little anecdotes about Jack and his former teammates. He reminded her so much of her father and she came to understand why Jack had so much respect for the man.

It was after her talk with General Hammond that Sarah decided she needed to talk to Samantha Carter. She freely admitted that she had become extremely jealous of the woman. When they got back together six months ago, she didn't believe she was. She even told Jack many times that the three of them should sit down and talk, but as time went on and the more Jack talked about her, the jealously became more intense. It came to a full head the day she watched Jack talking to her in the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain. For the next few weeks she tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but he finally questioned her about her sullen mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack its two in the morning" she replied as she turned over and looked at him.

"My point exactly!" he said, as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Its 0200 and you're still awake. For me lately that's normal, for you, not so much."

"Jack, please, go back to sleep. I have to get up early to catch my flight to New York," she sighed as she rolled over, turning her back to him.

"For crying out loud Sarah, something has been bugging you ever since we came back from Colorado."

She sighed again and wearily turned to face him, " I'm just tired and I guess I'm worried about you, especially after that little flying stunt you pulled."

"I don't think that's it?" he said quietly, "tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," she said, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Its Carter isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're worried about Carter and I getting back together."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, as she began to turn away again, but Jack reached out and pulled her up into his arms.

"Sarah, please don't. Carter and I are not getting back together. I love you. Always have. Always will. I care about her, but you are the one I love. Please believe me." He held on to her and rocked her back and forth, "You have to believe me; I need you, especially now, I need you so much."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack," she whispered into his ear, as he continued to hold her.

Jack eventually fell asleep, but she saw every hour until her alarm went off at 6AM. Before she left, she gently woke him up and said goodbye, telling him she would call him later. Even after all the reassuring words Jack spoke to her that night, the image of Jack bending over and kissing Samantha Carter kept running through her mind.

It was strange to think that the stories that the old general told her were what put her mind to rest. She came to realize that what Jack felt for Colonel Carter was love, but not the kind of love he felt for her. Jack had tried to explain that to her before, but it wasn't until now that she really believed it. Calling Colonel Carter had not been easy, but she knew that it had to be done. Jack's team had been his family. They had faced many adversities together and it was only right that they come to say goodbye to their former leader.

SG1*SG1*SG1*

Airman Dickerson dropped Sam and Daniel off at the entrance of the cancer wing of the hospital. He told them that it was one of the best in the country and that Colonel O'Neill was in good hands. They got directions at the information desk and proceeded down the halls. There were no words spoken between them as they walked, but Daniel jumped slightly when Sam clutched onto his hand as they got closer to their destination.

"I don't know if I can do this Daniel?" she said, as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall.

"You'll be fine..." he squeezed her hand tightly, giving her a small smile, "we'll be fine, because we'll face it together ... OK?"

"OK." she replied, somewhat reassured.

They finally came to the area they had been directed to and Daniel went up to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" a pleasant young woman behind the desk asked.

"My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Samantha Carter, we're here to see General O'Neill."

An older nurse who was working on a chart looked up when she heard Daniel talking." Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes," Daniel looked intently at the nurse, she was vaguely familiar, "do we know each other?"

"J'étais dans la classe française que vous avez enseigné dans 1988 à NYU," she replied in French. (I was in the French Class you taught in 1988 at NYU)

"Carol Wells?"

"Oui, j'étais le plus vieil étudiant dans votre classe." (Yes, I was the oldest student in your class.)

"Vrai, mais vous étiez mon meilleur étudiant." (True, but you were my best student.)

Sam stared in disbelief as Daniel and the nurse continued to chat away in French.

"Daniel, what about Jack?" she finally interrupted him as she tugged on his sleeve. Her nerves were already on edge and this chit chat they were engaged in was threatening to push them over.

"Oh god, Sam I'm sorry. This is Carol Wells, she took at French class I taught at NYU before I joined ... um before." he apologized, "Carol, we're here to see General O'Neill."

"Mrs. O'Neill is expecting them," the other nurse told Carol.

"Why don't I take you to his room," Carol said quietly. Her tone was much more serious now, than it had been while she was talking to Daniel.

"How is he?" Sam asked, as she and Daniel followed her down the hall.

"When was the last time you saw him?" she asked, as she stopped beside a door, that Daniel guessed led into Jack's room.

"A few weeks ago," Daniel said, "he paid us an unexpected visit."

"I heard about that," Carol said with a faint smile on her lips, "the General has been a favorite of ours, the nurses that is, but he likes to give Dr. Evans as much grief as possible. Anyway, I just want to warn you, his condition has deteriorated quite a bit since then, especially in the past day."

Sam let out a small gasp as the door to the room was opened. Her grip on Daniel's hand nearly broke off his circulation. Jack was lying on a bed with a multitude of machines hooked up to him. He looked very pale and thin and he had a stocking hat over his head. They walked slowly towards Jack and halted when Sarah stood up from a chair that was on the other side of the bed.

"Colonel Carter … Dr. Jackson," she said, as she came towards them, "I'm glad you came." Sam was slightly taken aback when Sarah reached over and clasped all their hands together. "Come on, he was asking about you earlier."

"He was?" Sam whispered.

Sarah turned back to the bed and gently picked up Jack's hand. She leaned down and spoke tenderly to him, "Jack, Sam and Daniel are here." She motioned them with her hand to come closer. They moved closer and Sarah took Jack's hand and put it into Sam's.

"Carter?" the word was barely audible.

"S..sir.." Sam choked on the word, as her eyes stared to tear up.

"Hey Jack," Daniel managed to get out, without completely losing it. He slowly placed his hand over Jack and Sam's.

"Danny ... you came." a hint of a smile escaped his lips, "Teal'c?"

"He'll be here later." Daniel just barely managed to get the words out.

'"Tell him I said 'hey' … OK?"

"He'll be here Jack." Daniel said. Sam was outright crying now as she clutched onto Daniels arm.

"Don't worry Carter, every things going to be all right ... right Sarah," Jack said, as he gazed over towards her.

"Yes Jack," Sarah smiled, as huge tears began running down her face.

"I guess I can go with them now," he said quietly, with a content look on his face.

Both Sarah and Sam gasped and found themselves holding on to each other.

"Jack?... Who … who are you going with?"

"Don't you see them Danny?" Jack smiled.

"See what Jack," Daniel looked up into a corner of the ceiling, where Jack had slowly lifted his hand and pointed.

"Angels, Danny. Don't you see the Angels..."


	17. Chapter 17

The room was white, brilliantly white. There were no windows or discernible door, just four bare walls. The only furniture present was a plain straight back chair, which he found himself sitting on. How he ended up on it was a mystery. He looked down at himself, white t-shirt, white pants and white shoes He sat for a minute or two, slightly confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. Was this heaven? No in his case most likely hell. Then again probably not hell either. He hoped. This room was too white ... too clean. That didn't sound like hell to him. But, hey, who knew. He got up and began to wander around the room, not that there was much to look at. Maybe he was dreaming; no he was dead ... wasn't he? Ascended? He shook his head. Hope not. Suddenly a voice seemed to come out of the wall.

"Jack."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. He looked around and a figure emerged from an opening that suddenly appeared in a wall. Well that couldn't be right. Why would he be here?

"Daniel?"

"No, but you can call me that if you wish," he smiled, as he came towards Jack.

"Not Daniel?"

"No."

Jack walked around him, studying him from head to toe. "You sure look like Daniel, except for the …" he pointed to 'Daniel's' eyes "no glasses."  
"We thought it would be easier for you to relate to a familiar figure," he said, smiling again, just like Daniel.

"We. Who is we?"

"My people."

"Your people."

"Yes."

"And just what are your people called?"

"Called?"

"Yes your name." Jack was getting just slightly irritated with the whole conversation.

"We really do not have a name, in your language anyway. As I said before, you can call me Daniel."

"Well I have to admit talking to you is like talking to Daniel." Jack sighed shaking his head. 'Daniel' just smiled. "All right 'Daniel', I take it that I've bit the bullet."

'Daniel' furrowed his brow and looked intently at him, "Your use of certain words is quite fascinating; I do not understand that saying. We have only been observing your people for a short while."

"Bit the bullet … pushing up daisies … six feet under …"

'Daniel" just stared at him.

Jack sighed. "Dead … I take it I'm dead.

"Dead?" 'Daniel' pondered the word for a second, "oh no, you are not dead Jack. You are very much alive."

"Not dead?"

"No."

"Alive."

"Yes"

"OK I am really confused. I'm not dead ... in fact I'm alive talking to someone who looks exactly like a friend of mine. Looks like him, but isn't him, even wants me to call him by his name. All I want to know is who the hell are you and why the hell am I here?"

Jack's outburst did not seem to frazzle 'Daniel', he just looked at Jack with great interest and smiled, "As I said we really don't have a name that can be translated to your language. Where you are is more complicated. You are in essence still in the ... what is the word ... the place where your sick are taken?"

"Hospital." Jack snapped, still a bit unsettled about the whole situation.

"Hospital. This is a concept we are unfamiliar with, please excuse me, we are still learning your language. There are so many different words, some that have the same meaning, some that have different meanings, some that have no relevance to us. It is very strange to us, speaking words." 'Daniel' said pensively.

"Your people don't speak." Jack asked, his curiosity was piqued, about this fact.

"No. we communicate through the mind, through touch and through sight."

"Ah ... so not dead and still in the hospital. So what is this?" Jack asked waving his arms about, "a dream?"

"No, not a dream, but there are similarities. To put it simply, your physical self is in the hospital and your consciousness has joined with mine."

Jack looked dumbfounded at Daniel, "I'm in your brain?"

"Yes, you could say that; it is very complicated. I do not even know how it works. It is not my purpose to do so."

"Not your job huh?"

"Job?" 'Daniel' again looked at Jack clearly confused, "I am not familiar with the word job."

"It's what you do in life, you know ... doctor, banker, farmer, teacher.."

"Teacher," 'Daniel' said enthusiastically, interrupting Jack, "Teacher, yes I believe that is the word ... that is my purpose ... my job."

"Teacher huh … I'm not sure why are you talking to me? Daniel, the one you look like, he's the one you should talk to. He loves this kind of stuff ... you know teaching ... learning."

"You are the one that has been chosen, Jack." 'Daniel' reached out and touched Jack's hand. Jack was slightly taken aback, as it was the first physical contact 'Daniel' had made toward him, "Your body is very sick Jack, we will teach you while your body heals."

"Heal me? You're going to get rid of the cancer." The words were almost a whisper, as Jack spoke them.

"Yes, it is not something we always do, but it has been decided." 'Daniel' replied softly, "You will be healed and while this happens I will teach you."

"Completely healed?" Jack asked, still unsure that he had heard 'Daniel' right the first time, "the cancer will be gone?"

"Yes Jack, but I must tell you that the healing will take some time. You will not be able to communicate with your people. Your body will remain asleep for a few of your days; then when it awakes it will function normally in the physical sense, but it will have no consciousness, no self-awareness. It is very difficult to explain this concept. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"I think so. My brain and your brain will be hooked up. The body will be like a vegetable."

"Vegetable. Is that not an edible plant that you consume?"

"It also means like ... um brain dead."

"Not really, the brain will be functioning, the part that communicates will be linked with me, the part that controls the physical will not be affected. As I have said before, a very difficult concept to explain. It may become clearer during the time we spend together."

"Do I have any say in this?" Jack asked, as he began to pace around the room, "just how long will this little teaching session take?"

"We will not take you against your will Jack, but if you wish this sickness to be healed, you must agree to let us teach you. I do not know how long it will take … likely many of your days. It is difficult to know."

"So, when you rejoin me, the brain and the body, I will be OK .. normal?" Jack asked, looking for reassurance.

"Yes, you will be as you were before the sickness came."

"And this stuff you are going to teach me?"

"This will be revealed to you as we progress during our time together."

"If I don't do this, I'll die won't I?"

"Yes."

"OK then, let's do this."

"Then touch my hand Jack and we will begin our journey together."

SG1*SG1*SG*

Daniel sat and watched Jack eat his dinner. brussel spouts. Jack would freak if he knew he was actually eating brussel sprouts. Or maybe he knew what he was eating, no one really knew. Doctor after doctor had examined him and there were no logical answers to what had and was happening with Jack.

When Daniel and Sam had come two months ago to see Jack, he had slipped into a coma. Five days went by and there was no change. His condition did not improve but it didn't deteriorate either. Daniel convinced Sarah to let him and Sam relieve her by sitting with Jack and she reluctantly agreed. General Hammond even came by several times. On the third day Teal'c also came for a short visit. It had been difficult for him to get away, but with some help from the Daedalus he beamed into Daniel's hotel room and left the same way the next day. He wished he could stay longer, but he had a duty to the Jaffa council. Daniel said Jack would understand and probably would be irked if he knew Teal'c had come all that way to just to sit with him.

On the fourth day Sam left.

"Where's Colonel Carter?" Sarah asked, as Daniel walked silently into Jack's room the morning after she left. Sarah had called him Dr. Jackson at first, but Daniel told her to call him by his first name. Daniel noticed that Sam never extended the same courtesy to Sarah about her name. The two women were amicable, but there was always a slight sense of tension in the air when they were together.

"Something came up and she had to go back to work," Daniel lied. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell her what really happened. Not wanting to think about it himself, he changed the subject. "Carol told me that there was some change."

"Yes," Sarah replied, her face showing signs of hope for the first time in a while, "his white cell count is improving, slowly, but there is improvement. And, Daniel, I think he squeezed my finger."

"Wow, so is he coming out of the coma?" Daniel asked as he went up to the bed and laid his hand on Jack's.

"They're not sure, it's possible that I was just imagining the whole thing." she said as they both sat down and continued the vigil by Jack's bed.

One of the many doctors that came and went suggested that they keep talking to Jack, so when he ran out of things to say, Daniel began to read out loud to him. Daniel had several of his own books with him, but he decided that he should read something that Jack would enjoy, so he read from a Tom Clancy novel he found in the waiting room. Sarah watched Daniel intently as he read today; something definitely was wrong. She had enjoyed listening to him read the last few days, but something in the timbre of his voice today was different. It probably had something to do with Colonel Samantha Carter. She wasn't blind; the man was in love with her. When Daniel came to the end of a chapter, he reached for a bottle of water and took a long drink. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked terrible, something defiantly happened last night between the two of them.

"I think I'll go home for a few hours," she said to Daniel, as she reached out and took Jack's hand. She leaned down to kiss him and a small shriek came out of her.

"What?" Daniel jumped out of his chair and came closer to the bed, "Oh my god!" Jack's eyes were wide open, staring blankly into the ceiling. "Jack, oh my god. Jack you're awake. Jack?"

Sarah stood slightly paralyzed by the bed, still holding on to Jack's hand, "Jack," she whispered. She took her hands and placed them gently on his face, "Jack? Jack what's wrong? Can you hear me?" Jack didn't respond, he just continued to stare. She looked frantically at Daniel, "Why isn't he talking Daniel?"

"I don't know? I'll go get someone." he called out as he raced out of the room.

For the next few days, Jack was put through a battery of tests. The doctors were not only amazed, they were totally puzzled as well. Jack was out of the coma but for some reason he did not talk or acknowledged anyone. He was able to sit up and eventually he could stand. When his dinner was brought to him everyone was shocked when he picked up the fork and began to eat. One day he got up and began to walk around. He found the bathroom, went in and used the facilities. Theories were bounced back and forth, but no explanation could be reached for his behavior. The most amazing thing though was that his body was slowly growing stronger and there was a small, but gradual improvement in his condition. Since his condition was improved, Sarah wanted to take Jack home, but with Daniel's help the doctors convinced her to put him into a good rehab centre on a temporary basis.

When Daniel called the SGC to let Sam know what was happening, he was surprised to find out that she and Dr. Lee had gone to Midway station to do some repairs. Cam as well wasn't there. Carolyn had been able to get him in to see a doctor at the Mayo Clinic. He had a talk with General Landry and was told he could take as much time as he wanted to help Sarah settle Jack into the rehab centre. After he hung up with the general he all of a sudden felt very lonely. Teal'c and Vala were off trying to bring order to those that had been traumatized by the Gould and the Ori. Cam was dealing with his medical problems. Jack was off in what seemed to be his own little world and Sam … well, that was whole different feeling of lonely. She hadn't even called him, she just left. God, he really had screwed things up. He was afraid that he might have lost his best friend.

He stayed for several more days and then went back to Colorado. He told Sarah that he would try and get back in few more weeks. When he got back to the SGC, Sam was still gone. Apparently she got involved in helping find Atlantis after it became lost trying to find a new planet to settle on. Daniel sulked around the SGC. He tried to concentrate on his work, but he didn't get much accomplished. When she came back from Atlantis, Daniel was off world with SG5. General Landry could sense Dr. Jackson's moody behaviour and thought an off-world mission would be good for him. When he returned two days later, they finally go together. Their conversation was awkward. He tried to apologize. She told him they should just forget the whole incident and then she told him her news ... she was taking command of Atlantis. Three days later she was gone and Daniel felt like his whole world had fallen apart.

Since SG1 was more or less no more; Vala, Teal'c and now Sam were gone; Cam was going to have to have several operations on his leg and would be out of commission for several months at least. Daniel decided to ask for an extended leave of absence. The general was reluctant to give it to him, but gave in and let him go. He was worried that if he didn't, Daniel would just resign.

Daniel went to Washington and found a small furnished apartment close to the rehab centre. He went to visit Jack every afternoon for the next few weeks He read him novels and played DVD's of his favorite movies and TV shows, not really knowing if Jack understood anything that was going on. Daniel often got emails from Cam and others back at the SGC, which he read to Jack, but nothing from Sam. In the evenings while Sarah sat with Jack, Daniel volunteered by tutoring underprivileged kids in history and English. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked at an artifact and it didn't bother him one bit. The only thing he missed was Sam, who's beautiful smile looked at him from a photograph he kept of her by his bed.

Daniel now continued to watch Jack while he ate his dinner. He figured Jack had eaten more vegetables in the last few weeks than he had his entire life. He smiled sadly, as Jack picked up a glass of milk and drank the entire contents in one swallow. He got up and stretched his legs, as Jack kept eating. He jumped slightly as he heard the sound of a fork falling on the floor.

"Daniel?"

Daniel gasped as he turned around and saw Jack staring at the food on his plate, "Jack?"

"Daniel," Jack's eyes, looked up. They were clearly focused on Daniels, "I'm eating brussel sprouts."

"Y..you … t..talked … oh my god … Jack!"

"Oh for crying out loud Daniel, stop your stammering and tell my why the hell I'm eating brussel sprouts?"


	18. Chapter 18

_She walked through the quiet empty hallways of the city, until she came to a balcony that overlooked the dark blue ocean. Looking over the edge, she drank in the sweet smells of the night air. Light from the two moons glowed onto the shimmering water and a light breeze swept through her loose blond hair. The whole scene was mesmerizing, but she knew it was a dream. A very pleasant dream..._

_"Hey kiddo."_

_"Dad." Sam smiled, as her father appeared at her side. _

_"What are you doing here Sam?"_

_'What?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I..I work here, I'm the new leader of Atlantis."_

_"That's not what I meant. What are you looking for out here every night?"_

_"Nothing ... it's just a dream."_

_"You need to talk to him Sammy."_

_"Who?"_

_"Talk to him Sam..."_

_"Dad.." Sam reached out to touch him but the image of Jacob Carter faded slowly away "I don't understand," she sighed._

_"Oh for crying out loud Carter, wake up and smell the coffee!"_

_"Sir!" she turned around to see Jack leaning nonchalantly against the balcony._

_"You're dreaming Carter...you can call me Jack." _

_"I don't understand Sir?"_

_"You're the genius Carter, use that brain of yours." Jack's image began to fade and then in its place other faces appeared and whirled around her. _

_"It's like my grandma use to say - Talk to the man." Cam grinned broadly at her._

_"Indeed. You must talk to him SamanthaCarter"_

_"Listen to Muscles, Samantha, talk to him."_

_Their voices continued to echo in her mind until they all slowly faded away. Suddenly she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. A small gasp escaped her lips, "Janet."_

"_Talk to him Sam; he loves you..." she smiled sadly, as she brushed her hand across Sam's hair. Jacob slowly reappeared by Janet's side and he reached out and touched Sam's cheek._

_"Listen to your heart Sam…." he said and they both melted into the night air._

_"Carter." Jack appeared again by her side and slowly pulled her into a comforting hug. "I know what you're looking for ... You know what you have to do. Listen to your father Sam," he said quietly, "Talk to him..." _

_Sam looked up into his face but it wasn't Jack she was looking at._

_"Daniel," she whispered._

_"Talk to me Sam." He leaned in and kissed her … first gently and then more passionately, "I love you Sam ..."_

Sam's eyes sprang open, as she woke up from the dream. She slowly sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. For the last month, since she came to Atlantis, the dream had remained the same. She found herself wandering the hallways of the city at night until she came to the same balcony. Then her father or Jack or one of her former team-mates would ask her what she was doing there and then would tell her to "talk to him". This was the first time, though, that Janet appeared. "He loves you" A small shiver ran down her spine as Janet's words echoed in her head "He loves you." This was also the first time Daniel appeared. The kiss ... Oh my, the kiss. It had felt so real. She reached up and touched her lips. It reminded her of that night. Oh god, she didn't want to think about that night. She had tried so hard to put it out of her mind, but now the memories of it came crashing down all around her.

Teal'c had spent most of that day with her and Daniel at Jack's bedside. Later in the afternoon, he asked them if he could spend some time alone with his former commander. They quietly walked to a small waiting room just down the hall. Daniel sat down on a small couch and picked up a magazine, thumbing through it absently. Sam walked over to an aquarium that was along one wall and watched the small tropical fish dash and dart after each other in the tank.

"There's a problem at the Midway Station," she said a few minutes later, as she continued to watch the antics of the fish. "Bill sent me some files on my blackberry." She turned, wondering why Daniel had not said anything. A small smile formed on her lips, as she walked over to where he sat. How does he do this, she wondered? His head was hanging down, his glasses askew on his face and his hands still clutching the magazine.

The whole scene was similar to what happened on the plane a few days ago. It just wasn't fair, sometimes it took her forever to fall asleep. Daniel could do it just like that. She sat down beside him, wondering if she should try and get him to move into a more comfortable position. She gently tried to push his head back and she gasped slightly when she found it flopped down on her shoulder. She thought she should move away from him, but she stayed still. His body beside her felt good. It felt natural. He smelled nice, nothing overpowering, just the clean scent of soap and a hint of aftershave. The urge to touch his face came to her, but she suppressed it. Instead, she carefully removed his glasses, as they were hanging halfway off his face. He stirred a little and nestled his head even more into her shoulder. She leaned her head back and snuggled slightly closer to him too. It felt right.

They remained sitting on the couch for some time. Sam felt so comfortable and relaxed that she even dozed a little herself. The solitude ended, when her blackberry vibrated on the coffee table in front of them. Sam jumped and her sudden movement woke Daniel up. His face turned slightly pink, when he realized he was lying on her shoulder. He quickly sat up, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Sorry," he muttered, "how did that happen?" He felt on his face, looking for his glasses. She handed them to him, as she reached for her phone.

"It's Bill," she sighed, as she read the screen," he's going to drive me nuts." She shook her head and muttered to herself as she scrolled through the message Dr. Lee sent her. "Oh god, Bill that's not going to work, what's the matter with you." She sighed, and began composing a message back to him.

About ten minutes later, Daniel looked down at his watch, "I think I'll head back to the room … are you coming?"

Sam didn't look at him, but kept frantically typing away.

Daniel scowled; he was clearly annoyed. "Sam," he said a little louder.

"What?" she looked up at Daniel for a second.

"I'm heading back to the room."

"I'll be just a minute, go on," she focused her attention back to her cell phone, fingers flying across the keypad.

The text messages flew back and forth between her and Bill and she was so engrossed in them that she didn't notice Daniel and Teal'c standing in front of her, until Daniel voice rang in her ears.

"Sam!"

"Just a few more minutes Daniel," she didn't even look up, "I'll be right there."

"Sam, you said that almost an hour ago."

"What?" she looked up and saw the two of them staring down at her.

"Colonel Carter it is 1700." Teal'c raised his eyebrow and gave her a slight look of disapproval.

"Sarah is with Jack now," Daniel said, " and the Daedalus is picking Teal'c up in a couple of hours, so we thought we would go out for an early dinner."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time, Bill is really driving me insane with his crazy ideas; if he had his way the whole station may blow up," she lamented as she waved the phone in the air, "I mean if McKay saw this he would probably have a coronary."

"Sam, can't you put Bill off for a few hours; Teal'c is soon leaving and who knows when we might see him again."  
Sam could sense that Daniel was slightly annoyed with her, so she reluctantly sent Dr. Lee one last text message telling him to take a break and not do anything without her. She would call him back in a few hours.

They ate a restaurant close to their hotel that Airman Dickerson recommended. Daniel remained unusually quiet in the car, while Sam prattled on and on about the problems with the station. When they were seated, the waiter asked them if they would like anything to drink. Teal'c and Sam both asked for a soft drink and looked at Daniel in amazement when he asked for a Scotch … and a double to boot. Sam could not remember the last time Daniel had ever ordered liquor at a restaurant, a beer sometimes, but that was only if Jack or Cam was with them and even then, they usually talked him into it.

"What?" he asked slightly irritated as they continued to look at him.

"Nothing," Sam said as she quickly absorbed herself into the menu.

But Teal'c being Teal'c came right out and asked, "DanielJackson it is unlike you to request alcoholic beverages when you are at an eating establishment."

"It's been a stressful week. Our former commander and very good friend has cancer. And now he's in a coma, lying in a hospital room and fighting for his life," he snapped, "I just want a fucking drink!"

Sam's head shot up from the menu and Teal'c raised his eyebrow. Swearing in a public place was another thing Daniel rarely did.

"Is something else troubling you DanielJackson?"

"I'm hungry," Daniel looked extremely annoyed, "where the hell is the waiter."

They never got to the end of dinner as Daniel was soon feeling no pain. He drained his first drink before their meals arrived. Sam knew something more than just Jack being sick was bothering him, when he ordered the second drink, also a double and had it finished before he was halfway through his dinner.

"Daniel," Sam hissed at him in a horrified voice, when he asked for a third, "what are you doing?

"I'm having another drink," he said, as he attacked the steak on his plate. And then out of the blue, he giggled. "Jack would get a kick out this, wouldn't he. Ah thank you my good man" he said rather loudly to the waiter, who placed the third glass in front of him. Daniel snatched it up and took a long swig. He sat it down and started to giggle rather loudly at nothing in particular.

"Daniel, not so loud," Sam, whispered to him, as people at the surrounding tables started to stare at them.

"Sam ... Sam ... Sam." Daniel giggled some more, as he reached over and patted her hand, "don't be such a stick in the mud. Why don't you call up you're good friend Dr. Lee, he's a party pooper just like you " He reached for his drink, but before he could get a grip on it, Teal'c's hand clamped down on his arm.

"DanielJackson, you are intoxicated," he said in a quiet stern voice.

Daniel looked at Teal'c and burst out laughing, "Oh fuck am I ever." His flopped his head on the table, knocking dishes and silverware everywhere. Little snorts and giggles escaped from his lips as he mumbled away to himself "Drunk, yep ... drunk. Jack should be here ... the space monkey's drunk ... drunk …"

"Oh god Teal'c," Sam said, totally mortified, "let's get him out of here."

Teal'c literally dragged Daniel out of the restaurant as Sam apologized to the customers and staff. She left a very big tip.

Even though the hotel was just a short walk away, it seemed to take an eternity to get there. Teal'c kept a firm grip on Daniel, steering him down the sidewalk. Sam kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact with the people they passed by, as Daniel was not exactly quiet. He laughed and yammered on about nothing in particular the whole way home, but by the time they finally got into the elevator of the hotel, he started to whimper.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, "what the fuck have I done? I'm drunk ... aren't I?"

"Indeed you are DanielJackson," Teal'c said, as he pushed Daniel out of the elevator.

"Daniel, where is your key card?" Sam asked as they approached his room.

"Fuck ... I don't know ...oh shit, what a fuck am I?" he mumbled as he sank down onto the floor.

"Damn, " Sam swore, "Can you get him up and I'll look in his wallet."

Teal'c hauled Daniel, who was gigging again, back up on his feet and Sam reached into his back pant pocket.

"Whatcha doing Sam?" he slurred as he put his arms around her. Teal'c desperately tried to pull him away, but Daniel kept a firm grip on Sam's waist.

"I need your wallet … Daniel!" she exclaimed when Daniel nuzzled his head into her neck and began to nibble it.

"I love you Sam," he murmured into her ear. Sam froze and looked at Teal'c who was trying to pry Daniel off her. "You're so beautiful ... I love you so much ... oh god I'm such a shitty fuck…" Daniel kept mumbling words of love to Sam alternately with words of self- deprecation towards himself. Teal'c finally got Daniel loose and then dragged him into the room. Sam stood in the hallway, slightly stunned by Daniel's confession. She knew he loved her, but this is not how she wanted to hear him say it. Yes she could admit it now, she wanted him to say those words to her, but not like this.

"SamanthaCarter are you going to remain in the hallway?" Teal'c asked from the doorway a few moments later.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, as she entered the room. Her question was answered when sounds of gagging came from the bathroom. "Oh, Teal'c," she sighed as she collapsed into a chair, "I don't think I have ever seen him like this. Have you?"

"Indeed I have not." Teal'c remained standing, glancing at the bathroom door, where they heard the sounds of Daniel moaning and then of water running. "Do you need assistance DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked rather loudly as he walked toward the door.

Daniel staggered out bathroom looking like the living dead. He avoided looking at Sam and peered sheepishly at his Jaffa friend.

"I fucked up dinner ... s..sorry ... oh shit ... head is swimming ... need to lie down. I fucking love you big guy." Daniel gave Teal'c a drunken hug and then passed out on the bed. Teal'c took Daniel's glasses off and set them on the nightstand. He rearranged his arms and legs in a more comfortable position and took off his shoes.

"The Daedalus will be contacting me soon," Teal'c said, breaking the silence that hung in the room.

Sam didn't say anything, she just nodded her head in agreement. Tears where forming in her eyes and she was sure if she said anything she would start to cry.

"DanielJackson really does love you SamanthaCarter," Teal'c said softly as he came over to chair she was curled up in. He knelt down and tenderly touched her knee. "I should not betray his confidence, but I think under the circumstances that you should know the truth."

"I know he loves me Teal'c. I overheard Cam and Carolyn talking about it," she confessed, "I imagine half the base knows by now."

"Hopefully Colonel Mitchell has only spoke of the situation to Dr. Lam."

She got up out of the chair and warmly embraced Teal'c. "I miss having you around Teal'c."

"I miss your presence as well.''

The communicator he had in his pocket chimed and Colonel Caldwell's voice boomed out of it, "This is the Daedalus, are you ready to come aboard Teal'c?"

"A moment please Colonel." Teal'c replied. He walked over to where Daniel was sleeping and patted him on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself DanielJackson." He turned to Sam and enveloped her in a warm hug."Goodbye Sam." She smiled, she didn't think Teal'c had ever just called her by her first name, let alone the shortened version of it. She kissed him on the cheek and he bowed his head. "Proceed ColonelCaldwell" And in a flash of light he was gone.

Sam thought she should go to her own room, but she found herself sitting in the chair again looking at Daniel sleep. She sighed deeply. He loved her. Did she love him? God, she was just getting over Jack; her mind was so mixed up. It had felt so nice having him snuggled up beside her this afternoon. Ever since that awful day that she found out about Jack and Sarah, Daniel had been there for her. It would be nice to have someone like that in her life all the time. As she sat, deep in her thoughts, she fell asleep.

The sound of water running woke her up. She looked over at the bed, it was empty. The clock by the bed showed that it was 2200. She should go to her own room. She should not be here when Daniel came out. The water stopped. Fear of facing him, suddenly hit her. Though, why she was afraid was not clear to her. She bolted out of the chair and raced to the door. Too late. The door to the bathroom opened and there he stood. Oh god, all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh god. Water was dripping down from his hair on to his chest. His bare chest. His blue eyes locked onto hers. His eyes were so beautiful. Oh god, he was so beautiful.

"Sam."

"I..I should go back to my room," she whispered, as she tried to move around him.

"Don't." He moved to block her way.

"It's late ... I should.."

"I love you Sam." He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead … his hands ran up and down her arms.

"Oh my..." she had to stop this, "Daniel, you're still drunk."

"Not so much," he murmured, as his hands caressed her face, "the shower helped."

"Daniel ... you ... oh my.." she sighed as he began to kiss her neck, while his hands roamed over her arms and then down towards her bottom. "Daniel ... what are you ... oh ..."

She couldn't take this teasing any longer. She grabbed his face in her hands and their mouths came crashing down against each other. Lips and tongues danced together as Daniel slowly moved them towards the bed. When the got to the edge, they came up for air. He looked at her for reassurance; her eyes gave him the answer he wanted and he pushed her gently onto the bed.

She gasped when the towel fell from his waist. Holy Hannah! Her eyes greedily drank him in.

"Someone here has too many clothes on," he said as hovered over her. She sat up a little and her T shirt came off in one swift move. He sighed as his hands lightly danced over the cotton bra that covered her breasts.

"Don't tease," she cried as she reached to unclasp the hook. While Sam removed the bra, Daniel's hands reached down and proceeded to remove her pants. Suddenly she was lying naked, while his hands and mouth were doing wonderfully glorious things to her body. His lips took her into a long lingering kiss while his hands moved down towards her breasts. Her eyes shone in anticipation as his lips moved down further. He paused for a moment and when she moaned he put the tip of his tongue on her right nipple and flicked it back and forth. Ripples of pure pleasure raced down into her groin. Her hands reached down and caressed his backside.

"So pretty," he whispered as he suckled on her breasts, "oh god, I love you so much Sam." He moved up to kiss her lips again, "tell me you love me." Sam suddenly stiffened and Daniel felt a cold chill run through him. "Sam?"

"I..I don't know?" she stammered as she looked into his panic stricken eyes.

"I don't understand. Don't you love me?" he asked as he quickly got up from her.

"I don't know Daniel; I care about you very much, I think I could fall in love with you, but I don't know." she confessed. Oh god, she should never have let things get this far.

"Why would you let me do this?" he cried out, " we just about ... why the hell would you let me do this?"

He jumped off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants that were laying on the floor. "Fuck, Sam, I don't even have a fucking condom. I could have gotten you pregnant. What the hell is wrong with you. Do you go around sleeping with everyone who tells you they love you." As soon as the words left Daniel's lips he regretted saying them.

"That was a nasty mean thing to say, you drunken bastard" she spat out as she pulled the sheet around her and started to pull on her discarded clothes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Sam," he lamented, "I didn't mean..."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed when he tried to reach out to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as tears welled up in his eyes, "Sam…"

She was out the door before he could finish his sentence. The next morning she caught an early flight to Denver and was halfway there, before Daniel even woke up.

Her thoughts of that day came to a halt as her communicator summoned her to the gate room. She hastily dressed and quickly went to the main tower.  
"What's the emergency Chuck?" she asked, as she ran up the stairs to the computer the technician was sitting at.

"General Landry sent you an urgent message. I've sent it to your laptop."

"Thanks Chuck."

Sam quickly went into her office and opened up the file.

"Colonel Carter, sorry I wasn't able to tell you this face to face, but I'm up to my neck in other matters. I wanted to let you know that I just heard from Dr. Jackson. It seems that General O'Neill has come out of his trance or whatever it was he was in. He seems to be back to old self and talking up a storm. But it seems our dear general is not only talking in English, but some other strange language that even Dr. Jackson has never heard before. He is also writing out long mathematical equations that no one can comprehend. Pack your bag Colonel, we need you back here ASAP. Landry Out."  
Sam sighed. Whether she wanted to or not, she was soon going to see Daniel again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Text

A/N – Please remember its AU – that means many events that happened in Atlantis seasons 4 and 5 for sure will not fully jive with my story.

"Daniel!"

Daniel felt himself being poked. He kept his eyes closed and tired very hard to ignore it.

"Daniel!"

"Yes Jack?" Daniel reluctantly opened his eyes, pulled out the earphones of his IPOD and turned to see Jack smiling at him.

"Are you sleeping?" Jack asked sweetly.

"No Jack, I'm translating," Daniel replied, clearly irritated by being interrupted.

"Your eyes were closed," Jack said, still smiling.

"I was concentrating. This is a new language after all. I close my eyes when I'm concentrating," Daniel replied, looking down at the notes he had written in a journal.

"Thought you were sleeping," Jack said, settling himself back into his seat.

"No, just concentrating." Daniel said as he looked out the window. He never cared for flying and flying with Jack was no picnic.

"It's just you haven't scribbled anything in that book for at least fifteen minutes," Jack said, leaning towards Daniel again.

"I wasn't sleeping Jack." Daniel was Cleary irritated at this point, but kept his annoyance in check by looking out the window and not a Jack.

"Looked like it."

"Well I wasn't."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You were making little snorting sounds."

"Jack!" Daniel whipped his head around and glared at Jack.

"Oh don't Jack me!" Jack replied, glaring right back at him, "you were sleeping ... and snorting!"

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Jack!" Daniel snapped, "let's not go there."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat. Daniel sighed and started to study the notes he had written.

"You were sleeping," Jack muttered a few moments later.

Jack!" Daniel dropped his head down and slowly shook it back and forth.

"Sleeping Daniel ... sleeping ...and snorting!"

"Fine," Daniel said as he fixed his sight back on his notes, "have it your way."

Jack grinned, quite pleased with himself. He glanced over at Daniel and gave him another poke. Daniel slowly turned his head. Apparently Jack had more to say on the subject. "Actually, you probably do need some sleep. You look like shit."

"Why thank you Jack," Daniel replied, his words dripping in sarcasm.

Jack studied Daniel quietly for a moment and then a puzzled look crossed is face. "Something's wrong."

"I'm fine Jack." Let it go Jack, just please let it go, Daniel thought.

"No you're not. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Jack moved up as close as he could towards Daniel.

"Nothing's wrong." Daniel gritted his teeth. The man would not shut up.

"Right … my ass!" Jack said, a little too loud for Daniel's liking.

"Jack, please..."

"Something's bugging you and you look like shit." Jack hissed through his teeth.

"I suppose I am a little tired," Daniel admitted. He would say anything right now to get Jack to shut up.

Jack just shook his head at Daniel's answer, "That's not it. It's because of Carter."

"What?"

"You're scared to see her." Jack continued to stare at Daniel.

"Don't be ridiculous," Daniel growled, pushing himself down into his seat.

"Come on Daniel, you know you can't deny it. I can sense these things now. It's really quite amazing you know." Jack flashed him a huge grin.

"More like disturbing," Daniel muttered.

"For crying out loud Daniel, it's not like I can see what happened? I can just feel something' s not right between the two of you. What did that doctor call it …em-per-a-tic?"

"Empathic." Daniel shook his head. Jack was empathic. He still couldn't believe it; it just boggled the mind.  
"Right! Empathic!" Jack studied Daniel as he pulled of his glasses and rubbed on his forehead. "Come on Daniel, what happened?"

"I told you before that I don't want to talk about it." Daniel pushed his glasses back on and turned his head back toward the window.

"It would make you feel better."

"What are you my shrink?" Daniel turned around and gave Jack an incredulous look. Then he sighed to himself as he could tell that his question had the gears in Jack's brain turning.

"You know, now that you mention it..." Oh god , here it comes Daniel thought, as Jack continued on with his own brand of philosophy, "...I was thinking about that very thing. Now that I have this, whatever this is, I might make a good shrink. Go ahead tell me your problems, bare your soul."

"Leave me alone Jack."

"Come on Daniel … humor me."

Daniel felt like Jack was almost on top of his lap. "Not listening." He picked up his IPOD and plugged the earphones into ears.

"You're no fun." Jack snickered as he continued to gaze at Daniel. He really enjoyed these bantering sessions with Daniel; it was like old times. He felt young and invigorated again. It was a little strange though having these things in his brain. The strange new language, the mathematical formulas and this strange new ability to feel ... what was the word ... empathy. The feelings of empathy were especially strong with people he knew well.

Ever since he came out of the coma like trance, his love for Sarah had magnified. He went back home with her last night and she felt very nervous when he suggested that they make love. He had a hard time convincing her that he was OK; he was healthy and wasn't going to break. The whole experience had been magical. He knew for certain now that his being with Sarah was meant to be. He begged her to come to Colorado, but she said she felt uncomfortable there. He should go and do what he had to do and she would be here waiting for him.

Jack was having a harder time trying to read Daniel, especially when it came to Sam. Every time her name came up in conversation, Daniels emotions were all over the map. The more Jack asked him about her, the stronger the vibes got, and what really bugged Jack was that Daniel would not talk about it. So now, as he continued to stare at him, he was bound and determined to figure it all out.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Cam watched as the military plane that was carrying General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson land on the tarmac. He winced as the wheels hit the runway. Not a very smooth landing. Every time he came out here to deal with the rag tag bunch of recruits he got saddled into training, the more he longed to be flying again. Teaching and pushing paper was not his idea of fun. The doctors at the Mayo Clinic had done one operation on his leg, but even they were not optimistic that he would ever be fit to fly. And going through the Star Gate, well that was highly unlikely as well.

He leaned heavily on a cane and walked up towards the plane as it came to stop. A few minutes later, Daniel and the general came out. Wow, Cam thought, General O'Neill looked great. When his latest medical records had been sent to Carolyn, she had been totally amazed by what she had read. Jackson on the other hand looked like shit.

"General." He saluted and Jack smiled broadly and reciprocated. "You look great sir. Hey, Jackson." Daniel just yawned and waved his hand with not much gusto.

"Colonel, what kind of crap job is Hank giving you," Jack slapped Cam on the back as they turned back towards the SUV Cam was driving.

"What?" Cam asked, not sure at first what O'Neill was referring to. Jack pointed to the SUV. "Oh, I was out here anyway with my grunts and thought I'd drive you out to the mountain."

"Excellent!" Jack looked back at Daniel who was lagging behind, "Daniel quit dragging your feet."

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Cam asked as they came to the vehicle. "You look like sh..umm you don't look so good."

"Go ahead and say it Colonel, he looks like shit!"

"Jack!" Daniel growled, as he leaned up against the passenger door.

Jack turned back to Cam, who seemed to be a better audience, "So, off to the mountain."

"Yes, are you ready to go sir?"

"Just have few more bags coming. Is Carter there yet?" Jack could see Daniel tense up slightly at the mere mention of her name.

"Yeah, her and Sheppard came in earlier."

"Sheppard?"

"He drove."

"Ah the wonders of ... what the hell do they call that thing?" Jack asked, snapping his fingers together a few times.

"Midway Station," Daniel mumbled.

Jack looked disapprovingly at him. "No, no…the long name McKay calls it."

"The Carter-McKay Intergalactic Gate Bridge," Cam said dryly.

Jack scowled. "I thought McKay put his name first?"

"I like to turn the names around just to piss him off," Cam said with a sly smile on his face.

"Ah..good one!"

"I mean Sam's probably put just as much work into it as he..." Cam's thought was interrupted by Jack, who proceeded to yell at Daniel.

"Daniel, are we keeping you up?"

Daniel's eyes popped open, as Jack and Cam looked at him in amusement. " Ah … no just resting."

He tried to sleep on the way back to the mountain, but Jack's persistent yammering kept him awake. He told Cam the whole story, in painful detail, of what happened to him from the time he awoke and found himself eating brussel sprouts to the flight here.

"So sir, do you mean you don't remember a thing when you were umm..."

"In my trance. That's what I like to call it," Jack said.

Daniel just groaned in the backseat.

"Yeah," Cam said, 'You have no recollection of what happened for that whole time."

"Not a clue, I remember that Carter and Danny boy came to see me in the hospital and then brussel sprouts."

Daniel groaned again.

The conversation between Cam and Jack kept going on and on as they drove to the mountain. It never let up until they entered the briefing room. Daniel's heart skipped a beat when he walked in. She was so beautiful. She looked up and smiled, but it was not for him. She came over to Jack and embraced him quickly but warmly.

"Carter."

"Sir. I'm so glad you're OK. How are you feeling?"

"Great … in fact better than great! " He smiled broadly at her. "I hear congratulation are in order … new leader of Atlantis."

"Thank you Sir."

Daniel didn't move as Sam and Jack talked quietly together. He just stood there feeling quite sorry for himself. His self-pity was suddenly interrupted when General Landry came into the room.

"Jack, glad to see you up and kicking.

"That makes two of us Hank."

"Good to hear. So did Colonel Carter get you up to speed."

"Oh, not yet sir," Sam said. Daniel was watching her intently and thought she looked a bit nervous.

"What's up?" Jack asked, as he looked back and forth between General Landry and at Sam.

Sam cleared her throat and stole a glance in Daniel's direction. "Sir, I a.m. need you and Daniel to come to Atlantis with me."


	20. Chapter 20

"So Carter, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on between you and Daniel?"

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin, as she looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway of Cam's office. The phone, she had in her hand, dropped and she mumbled an apology to the person on the other end of the line, when she picked it up again.

"Listen, someone's here," she said into the phone, "I'll call you before I go back tomorrow," Sam glared at Jack, as he stood and listened in on her conversation. "I love you too ... yes I promise ... bye."

"I love you too?" Jack raised his eyebrows and gave her questioning look.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was Cassie," Sam replied, as she started typing away on Cam's computer.

Jack plunked himself down in a chair by the desk and watched her type for a while. She was clearly ignoring him and he couldn't stand it. "Did you hear the question?"

"Yes I did."

"And?"

Sam let out a deep sigh and looked up at him. "It really is none of your business, but since I know that won't satisfy you ... Nothing – is – going – on."

"Oh come on Carter, I've got eyes..."

"Look sir, Cam lent me his office so I could get some personal business done before we go back to Atlantis tomorrow. He'll be back any minute and I would like to get this finished."

They sat in silence for a while; the only sound was the clicking of the keys. Sam could feel his stare boring into her, but she fought hard to ignore it. She wished he would get tired and just leave.

"Sam, you need to talk to him," Jack said quietly.

Sam stopped typing as a small chill went through her. 'You need to talk to him' Those were the words that Jack kept saying to her in her dreams. She looked briefly at Jack, but his gaze was unnerving her, so she looked back down at the keyboard.

"Why do I need to talk to Cam? she asked, even though she knew that was not who Jack was referring to.

"Oh for crying out loud Carter, we're talking about Daniel!" Jack was yelling now, "don't play dumb with me, it doesn't suit you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have talked to him. I explained to both of you why you need to come to Atlantis. In fact Daniel seemed excited when I told him what Rodney and Radek found in that lab. General Landry was just telling me this was the first time in a while that Daniel seemed excited about his work. In fact, I'm looking forward to seeing the lab myself. I mean the equations, the language, from what Rodney tells me it matches what you've suddenly been writing and speaking and all this time it's been in that lab that was right under our noses. I mean was it just a coincidence. It's all so mysterious. I mean it was just a fluke that it was discovered and why now, you know with everything that's going on with you..."

"Carter ... please ... enough!" Jack snapped, interrupting her rambling. "You're changing the subject. I'm not talking about your and Daniel's giddiness about this Ancient stuff..."

"It's not Ancient Sir," Sam corrected him, "at least we don't think it is..."

"Carter, stop! You're avoiding my question. Something's going on between you and Daniel ... Oh don't give me that innocent look. I can read you like a book. Whether I want to or not, I sense these things and let me tell you, I know there were some pretty tense vibes going on between the two of you earlier. In fact I bet everyone else in that room could sense it too. Something is festering between the two of you and if you don't fix it you're not going to be able to work together..."

"He got a little drunk...," Sam blurted out and Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head, " and he ... we ... just about ... you know ... he told me he loved me ... umm ... he ... well we umm … k..kissed ... and then ... well..." Oh god, did she just say that. Why in world did she do that?

"He was drunk and took advantage of you?" Jack hissed the words between his teeth.

"No ... I ... he stopped..." Sam was totally at loss for words, she could not believe that she actually told Jack this, oh god the look in his eyes. This was not good.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack snarled. He leaped out of the chair and tore out of the room.

"Sir, stop ... please stop! Nothing happened ….Jack!," she cried as she ran after Jack down the hallway. This was not good at all.

SG1*SG1*SG1*

Daniel stood staring at his backpack trying to think if had forgotten anything. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone and wanted to make sure he was prepared for any situation he might encounter. Dr. Weston probably had everything that he might need, after all he had trained the man himself, but Daniel liked to use his own things. Batteries and maybe a few more tapes for his video camera and voice recorder. He dug in a drawer and put the items in the pack.

"Hey Jackson."

Daniel looked up as Cam hobbled into the room.

"Hey." Daniel continued to rummage in his pack.

"This is more like it." Cam said enthusiastically, giving Daniel a big grin.

"Pardon," Daniel looked at him with a confused look.

"Happy Daniel is back! It's amazing what a little trip to Daniel Disneyland will do. Excited aren't you?"

"Well." Daniel shrugged his shoulders and gave Cam a little grin.

"Oh come on Jackson, you're glowing."

"Glowing?" Daniel gave him a look, as he began to pack his laptop in another pack.

"Well, you look better than you did when you came in from Washington this morning." Cam sat down on a stool and watched Daniel, as he puttered with his packing.

"Something on your mind?" Daniel finally asked. Cam's staring was starting to creep him out.

"Umm, have you talked to her?"

"What? … Who?"

"Come on Jackson." Cam sighed.

"What?"

"Sam … have you talked to Sam."

"I was just with her and hour ago, we were in a briefing about the lab they found in Atlantis." he replied as he continued packing.

Cam was getting a little exasperated. The man clearly knew what he was talking about, but would not admit it. "No I mean have you talked to her ... just the two of you, you know about that night..."

"Will you be quiet," Daniel hissed at him. "You promised you would keep it to yourself."

God what an idiot he had been. Liquor just spelled trouble for him He should have learned his lesson from that night in Washington. Then like a fool he went out one night and got totally hammered with Cam. They were both feeling sorry for themselves and went to a bar. They began with just having a few beers and the next thing Daniel knew, Cam was ordering him Scotch. What was it with him and Scotch. He didn't remember much of what he said, but apparently he spilled his guts and told Cam the whole sordid story. When Cam told him what he had said the next morning, Daniel had sworn him to secrecy.

"Relax, I haven't told anyone." Cam tried to assure him.

"Not even Carolyn?" Daniel asked, still not sure that he believed him.

"Hell no, you remember, she was so mad at me, you too if I remember, for getting plastered like that, especially since I was on some heavy duty medication at the time, she didn't speak to me for at least a week. Making up was fun though." he smirked as Daniel rolled his eyes.

Daniel's ears perked up as he heard someone shouting in the hallway. It sounded like Sam. He started towards the door, but didn't get far, as Jack bolted through the door. The next thing Daniel knew he was being slammed against a bookshelf. When he finally came to his senses, Jack's hands had him pinned against the shelf and his face was snarling into his.

"You little shit, what the fuck did you do to her?"


	21. Chapter 21

"You little shit, what the fuck did you do to her!"

"Sir, what are..."

Cam quickly moved in to break them apart, but Jack took one hand off Daniel and shoved Cam away from him. For a man who had recently been on his death bed, the General was extremely strong. On the other hand Cam himself was not physically in top form.

"Stand down Colonel, this is none of your damn business," Jack snarled, as continued to hiss into Daniel's face. "What the hell did you do to her?" Jack shoved Daniel into the shelf again, knocking several books and artifacts to the floor. Daniel was uncharacteristically quiet and didn't seem to put up a fight; he just let Jack rant on. Cam thought that he might be stunned; his head did hit the shelf quite heavily the last time.

"Sir what are you doing? Let him go!" Sam cried, as she came running into Daniel's office. Jack ignored her, as he continued to push Daniel back and forth against the bookshelf.

"Why won't you talk to me you little fuck?" Jack's grip on Daniels BDU shirt became tighter. He was clearly frustrated that the Daniel was not reacting.

"Sir, please..." Cam laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, but quickly removed it when the General's glare momentarily turned on him.

"I told you to stand down Colonel," he snarled at Cam, then returned his gaze to Daniel, "talk to me, dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cam felt helpless as Jack continued to torment Daniel.

Seeing that Cam was getting nowhere with Jack, Sam tried to pull him off Daniel, "Jack please," she pleaded, "please let him go ... Jack please..." but Jack was able to keep her away from breaking his grip on Daniel.

"What did he do to you Sam?...Why the hell won't he talk to me? ... Open your eyes you shit!"

Sam started to panic when she saw Daniel's eyes were closed. Oh god what was wrong with him.

"Jack for god's sake you're hurting him. Stop it! He didn't hurt me," she screamed, "I wanted him to make love to me … he's the one who stopped … but I didn't want him too … in fact, I enjoyed everything he did to me..."

Sam's revelation hit Jack like a ton of bricks, he whipped his head around and stared at her. His hands went limp and Daniel slumped onto the floor. Sam angrily pushed Jack out of the way and knelt down by Daniel, who was slowly shaking his head.

"Umm I think this is my cue to leave," Cam mumbled. As he moved for the door, two marines came running into the room to investigate the reported disturbance. "Stand down guys," Cam ordered, "just a slight misunderstanding." And with that, he herded them out, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you OK?" Sam whispered as she ran her hands over Daniel's face. They both felt the sparks fly between them, as their blue eyes locked on to each other.

"Umm ... yeah … a little dazed I guess," he finally got out, between deep breaths. She smelled so good ... just like that night. Daniel blushed slightly contemplating the words she just said about him. He sighed a little as she continued to rub his arms and shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" she cried out, as her hand felt on the back of his head. "You need to get to the infirmary."

Daniel felt the back of his head. "Just feels like a little cut."

It's on your head, you should get it checked out," she insisted and despite his protests, she helped him stand up. He swayed a bit and she gently put her arm around him to give him support.

Jack had not said a word the whole time; he just stared dumbfounded at them. Since he was standing between them and the door, Sam gave him a hard push with her free hand. "You jackass, you hurt him, what the hell is wrong with you," she hissed, "I thought you had some empathy downloaded into that thick skull of yours, not more stupidity."

Jack remained silent and stumbled out of their way. Sam continued to lead Daniel to the door, but they both froze momentarily as Jack finally spoke.  
"I was wrong ... I understand now ... you're in love with each other."

SG1**SG1**SG1**

"Not one of your better performances Jack."

"Temporary insanity."

Hank Landry chuckled as he put a glass of Scotch in front of Jack. "You sure you can have this. I have no desire to get on Carolyn's bad side."

"I'll be fine," Jack said as he drank the entire contents in one gulp. "Why the hell does this alien crap always find its way into to me." He put the glass on Hank's desk with a loud clank.

"It does seem to be attracted to you, kind of like a magnet." Jack just rolled his eyes and pointed to the empty glass. Hank hesitated, but Jack gave him such a look of desperation. He shook his head in pity and poured some more liquor into Jack's glass. "Maybe you should sip this one."

"Yeah." Jack slumped down further into the chair and sighed as the liquid rolled down his throat.  
"Talk to me Jack." Hank said as he leaned against the front of his desk, giving Jack a look of concern.

"What's to say, I'm spouting a strange new language, though I haven't done that since yesterday, I write pages and pages and pages of some strange mathematical equa..."

"Jack ... Jack," Hank interrupted him, "that's not what I mean. You shoved Dr. Jackson into a bookshelf, several times I may add. He has three stitches in the back of his head."

Jack winced. He wondered if Daniel, or Sam for that matter, would ever forgive him now. Just when he seemed to be getting close to them again he had to go and fuck things up.

"I thought he hurt her," Jack said staring at the amber liquid in the glass, "I felt this strong intense vibe between them. Shit! I read it wrong!"

"Jack?"

"God, I'm such an idiot! A fucking idiot! I thought he hurt her," he shook his head, "I think ... I thought he ...I ... oh fuck ... I thought he raped her."

"Jack, you know him better than that."

"I know … I don't know what … I can't explain it."

Hank wasn't sure what to say. Jack was a hard man to read, especially now with all this alien what-ever- it was in his head. "Jack, I think you and Dr. Jackson need to have a serious talk. The sooner the better seeing that you are leaving for Atlantis tomorrow morning."

"Fuck." Jack muttered as he downed the rest of the Scotch.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

"Can I please leave?"

"I haven't got the MRI results back yet," Carolyn said, making notes on Daniel's chart.

"I'm fine," Daniel muttered, as he reached back to feel his stitches. Carolyn reached over and slapped his hand.

"Stop that! Who is the doctor here?" She pushed his head around to see if he had disturbed any of the incisions.

"Well I do have three doctorates," he replied quite sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at him, "Stay put!"

"It's best not to cross her Jackson," Cam said as he sauntered into the infirmary. He came up to the bed and casually laid his hand on Carolyn's shoulder.

She gave Cam a small look of disgust and pushed his hand away. "I mean it Daniel, stay put." With that she shook her head and left.

"Later babe," Cam called to her over his shoulder.

Daniel chuckled when he heard her reply "In your dreams."

"So..?" Cam looked at Daniel intently and gave his shoulder a little nudge with his hand.

"So what?" Daniel said, but he knew exactly what Cam was hinting at.

"I enjoyed everything he did to me." Cam quoted Sam word for word. Daniel blushed profusely and shrugged his shoulders. "Jackson! You told me you got a little drunk, professed your love to her and did some heavy kissing. The words "I enjoyed everything he did to me" implies more than just some heavy kissing." Daniel's blush was now turning a very bright red. "You didn't tell me everything did you?"

"I.I was drunk ... I don't really remember what I told you," Daniel stammered. Oh shit he thought, of course he didn't tell Cam everything.

"Did you ... oh my god, did you have sex?"

"No!" Daniel whispered loudly, " Not so loud ... No ... umm we ... we just about.."

"Just about?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Wow!" Cam whistled, as Daniel dropped his head in despair.

"God ... why do I keep telling you these things." Daniel let out a loud moan and raked his hands through his hair.

"What things?"

"Sam!" they both said together, as she slowly walked up to them.

"What are you boys talking about?" she smiled at both of them, but her eyes locked onto Daniel's. A small tingle of electricity raced through Daniel and then a small sense of panic. He wondered how much she overheard.

"Umm football," Daniel blurted out, "we were talking about football."

"Football," Sam looked suspiciously back and forth between Cam and Daniel, "I didn't realize you liked football Daniel."

"Well, no not really but Cam here is trying to educate me," he grinned. Cam just shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Ahh" was all Sam said, clearly not believing a word that Daniel just told her.

"Well, I really would like to keep talking to you about football Jackson, but I need to check in on my grunts," Cam said, as he moved away towards the door, "Dr. Lee is giving them a lecture on ... hmm I really don't know what it's about ... anyway I need to check in on them and make sure they aren't sleeping. I might have to rattle a few chains, one of the few pleasures I have these days ... anyway later."

Sam followed Cam out with her eyes and slowly shook her head, "poor Cam, I hope these operations he's having will be successful. Training new recruits is really not his forte."

"He'll survive," Daniel said quietly.

"Are you OK?" Sam turned her head back towards Daniel; he was looking intently down at his boots.

"I'll survive." He slowly raised his head and swallowed hard, as Sam slowly came closer to him. She took his hand and held on tightly to it.

"I'm sorry Daniel," she whispered.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for everything. It's my fault Jack came after you." Her voice cracked a little with the apology.

"Sam…"

"No please Daniel ... it's my fault ... I told him about that night."

"It's OK Sam." A small tear ran down her cheek and when she moved to wipe it away, Daniel grabbed her hand, kissed it and wiped the tear away himself.

"He misunderstood Daniel, he thought you hurt me ... you didn't Daniel ... I shouldn't have run like that.."

"I was drunk Sam ... you had every right to be angry at me," he continued to caress her cheek with his hand, "I'm the one who should apologize."

"But you did, many times, but I didn't listen Daniel ... I just ran ... I didn't listen to you and I didn't listen to ..." she freed her one hand and touched her heart, "I didn't listen to this Daniel."

Daniel's own heart was now racing a million miles an hour, as Sam clutched his hand again. Their faces were just inches apart. He felt her breath on him, when she spoke. It was intoxicating.

"Sam ... I.."

"Shhh," she whispered, "I meant what I said Daniel. I did enjoy what you did to me that night ... everything you did ... I dream about it all the time..."

Her words were cut off as Daniel's mouth reached out and ravaged hers. Their lips and tongues entwined hungrily together. Daniel slowly slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His groin burned when her hands moved over his chest and downward. The kiss kept going on and on and when his lips left her mouth, she whimpered, but sighed again in pleasure when he began to ravish her neck, with his lips and teeth. His hands were moving slowly under her shirt, when he thought he heard something. They both stiffened and let go of each other. Sam looked at him with trepidation, as Daniel nodded toward the door. She turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hey kids! Whatcha doing?"


	22. Chapter 22

Jack slightly stiffened as he entered the infirmary. Seeing Sam and Daniel locked in an embrace triggered a small pang of jealousy in him. Shake it off O'Neill, he said to himself. What did he expect – that she would pine away for him for the rest of her life. You made your decision; the right decision. It seemed that she had made a decision as well. He had to let her go.

When he saw Daniel's hands go under her shirt, he decided to make a hasty retreat. Too late. Daniel saw him. They broke apart, but Sam continued to hold on to Daniel's arm; they both looked slightly embarrassed.

OK O'Neill, he thought, act nonchalant. "Hey kids! Whatcha doing?" After he said it Jack mentally shook his head. What a stupid thing to say.

The room was filled with an eerie silence. Eyes darted back and forth between the three of them. No one really knew what to say. Daniel broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Jack" was all that came out, when he finally spoke.

"I came to see how … umm ..." Jack apprehensively moved a little further into the room, "are you OK?"

"Yes ... I'm fine ... fine." Daniel finally managed to get out.

"I ... umm, I feel like a complete jerk for what I did. I ... um ... I ... umm shit ... I'm sorry. What I did was totally idiotic." Jack stammered out his apology.

Another wave of silence flowed through the room. Jack and Daniel looked uneasily at each other. It was difficult to say who was more uncomfortable.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Both Jack and Daniel jumped slightly as Sam spat out the words.

"It's OK Sam."

"No Daniel, it's not!" Sam snapped. She broke away from his embrace and moved towards Jack. "You could have killed him.."

"Sam, I don't think.."

"Daniel," she spoke to him, but she kept her eyes firmly fixed on Jack, "he repeatedly shoved you into the bookshelf … you have three stitches in the back of your head." Sam clenched her fists and moved even closer to Jack, her eyes were cold and angry, "you assaulted him … you made uncalled for accusations against him … you're lucky if Daniel doesn't bring charges against you. How could you think in a million years that he would be capable of … my god..."

"Sam … please!" Daniel came up and pulled her away from Jack.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I shouldn't speak for you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Her watched beeped; she looked down at it and sighed, "I have to go. I have a meeting with the IOA." She rubbed her fingers over her forehead. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "This meeting will probably go on for a while, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, we'll talk later," he smiled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He gasped slightly when Sam pulled his head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. She smiled lovingly at him and turned to leave. As she passed Jack, she stopped and glared at him again.

"We leave at 07:00 General … please be on time."

Jack had remained quiet during Sam's lecture. He knew he deserved her wrath. In fact she probably let him off lightly. You really fucked this up O'Neill. It was quite possible that he had totally ruined any hope of him ever having any sort of friendship with Sam now. He looked nervously at Daniel, as he climbed back on the hospital bed. Jack moved to come closer, but Daniel held up his hand.

"Jack, please, I can't handle this right now." He closed his eyes and dropped his head to his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I don't know what to say Daniel."

"Please Jack, I know you have a lot on your plate with all this alien stuff in your head, but I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"OK … I'll … umm see you tomorrow," Jack mumbled as he headed for the exit. He stopped when got to the threshold and slowly turned around. "Daniel…"

Daniel finally looked up when Jack didn't say anything for a while. "Jack?"

"I know my empathic skills are not always on track ... I guess I proved that this afternoon, but I know you love her and I know she loves you. It's suppose to happen. I can feel it ... you were meant to be together. I'm not explaining this very well ... for some reason I know that it's your destiny to be together ... crap that sounds so cliché. I'm sorry ... I'll leave. I just wanted you to know that I am really sorry that I went over the deep end earlier and I'm really happy that you have found each other. Sam deserves to be happy. You're what she needs Danny. I understand that now. Well ... I'll umm... I'll see you tomorrow."

Daniel, slightly stunned, watched as Jack quickly turned and left the infirmary.


	23. Chapter 23

The first thing Colonel John Sheppard noticed when he approached the parked Puddle Jumper was that the back entrance was open. Cautiously peering into the back compartment, he didn't see anyone, but when he approached the front, he saw someone sleeping in the pilot's chair.

When he saw who it was, he was slightly apprehensive about what to do. He was having a hard time believing what he heard happened yesterday. To John, it seemed totally out of character, but then he really didn't know the man that well. John decided though that he was not going to judge him, after all, the guy had gone through a lot of serious crap lately.

"General," he half whispered. There was no answer. John moved in closer, gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder, "General? Are you OK?" he said, slightly louder this time.

Jack jerked his head up and gave it little shake. There was a slightly bewildered look was on his face. He blinked his eyes and saw John looking down at him. "Colonel? What time is it?" Jack mumbled groggily, as he squinted at his watch.

"It's only 0630; we're not scheduled to leave for another half hour, but I told McKay I'd run some diagnostics for him," John said, so Jack slowly moved out of the seat to let him sit down. "You're here early."

"Guess I'm still on DC time." Jack yawned and slumped into the seat beside John, "I woke up quite early and didn't have anything to do. Heard you re-vamped this baby, so I decided to come up and have a look. Closed my eyes for a minute … guess I must have nodded off."

"Well, if your clock is off now, it's going to be even more screwed up when we get to Atlantis," John replied, as he began to check the ship's systems, "its umm … around 1700 there right now."

"Mmm," Jack thought for a second or two and then grinned, "we should be there in time for supper then."

John grinned back.

For the next half hour, Jack sat quietly while John worked away; he interrupted him only a few times asking him questions about the systems. Jack found it very refreshing. The colonel didn't pepper him with questions about what was happening to him; there was also no mention of what happened yesterday.

He was tired of people asking him countless questions about how he was feeling or what he remembered. He was also tired of doctors running tests and more tests. Oncologists, psychologists, neurologists and others whose specialty he couldn't remember, took his blood, his pee and other bodily discharges. They hooked wires to him; they ran him through machines; they poked and prodded him in places that made him cringe.

After his encounter with Daniel yesterday, he found himself the topic of conversation even more. No one except Hank actually came out and grilled him about it, but he could tell as he passed people by in the halls, or as he was sitting in the commissary that he was the main topic of conversation. He would give almost anything to just disappear with Sarah to his cabin in the woods and stay there forever.

As John was explaining some new updates to the ships weapon systems, they heard voices in the background. Jack turned his head and saw Sam in the back compartment stowing her gear. She had a huge grin on her face - she was humming.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

Earlier that morning when she was in the shower, Sam suddenly realized she was humming. She blushed when she remembered what had happened last night at her meeting with the IOA. Richard Woolsey had been going on and on about something he needed clarified from one of her reports. She suddenly realized that there was dead silence in the room. Every eye was staring at her.

"Colonel Carter?"

She shook her head a little. Oh crap, she wasn't sure what was going on; she had not been paying attention to the conversation. Her mind had been drifting – she had been daydreaming about Daniel.

"Umm ... sorry, could you repeat the question?" she asked sheepishly.

"I didn't ask you a question Colonel. You were umm … humming."

When the meeting finally broke up, Sam found herself walking down the hallway that Daniel's quarters were on. She stood by his door for quite some time. She lifted her hand to knock, but quickly pulled it away. It was late, besides she wanted it to be perfect - this was not the time or the place.

Sam stepped out of the shower and smiled to herself. As she began to dry herself, a small shiver ran through her. She had a flash of Daniel's tongue licking her breast, her stomach ... then lower and lower ... oh god ... ripples of pleasure radiated down through her. Holy Hannah! Just thinking about him did that to her. Daniel made her feel alive again - he made her feel like humming. It had been a long time since she had felt like humming.

SG1**SG1***SG1***

Daniel stifled a yawn and rolled his achy shoulders, as he walked down the hallways of the SGC. It wasn't even 0700 and he was already nursing his fourth cup of coffee. He had spent the night in his on base quarters, since he had sublet his apartment, when he went to Washington to be with Jack . When he woke up, from the little sleep he did get, his back was stiff and sore; the beds in the SGC were so uncomfortable.

When he went to bed last night, the events of day kept running through his mind. The situation with Jack was really bothering him. He knew that the man who pinned him against the bookcase was not the Jack O'Neill he knew. Jack did have a bit of temper and was known for not always thinking before he acted, but Daniel could not believe that Jack would think that he was actually capable of raping someone. Daniel figured that he was not dealing well with his new found empathy. He hoped that whatever they found in this lab in Atlantis might help explain Jack's new strange behavior.

After he mulled the situation with Jack over in his brain, he started to think about Sam … 'I meant what I said Daniel. I did enjoy what you did to me that night ... everything you did ... I dream about it all the time...' and then he finally did fall asleep … and his dream began.

In the past few months, he had many dreams about himself and Sam, but this was one was different that the others. When it began, it was very sweet with gentle caresses, light feather-like kisses and whispers of love. The kissing then became more intense, the caresses turned into wild groping and the words of love became more explicit. Their clothes then seemed to melt off their bodies and the next thing he knew she was laying naked beneath him on the boardroom table of the briefing room. The room was dark, except for the blinking lights of the computers and the blue event horizon of the Stargate outside the observation window.

The sex was totally wild, raw and erotic. It felt incredibly real as their bodies melted together into one. They were both moving towards a climax and Jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere screaming bloody murder at him…

'Get your fucking hands off her!'

… and then Daniel woke up hyperventilating, in a cold sweat; a sharp pain radiated through his back from the lumpy bed. Daniel lay for a while trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he reached for his glasses and looked at his watch; it was 0500. He slowly got out of the bed and made coffee….

"Daniel, wait up."

Her voice sent a wild tingle of pleasure down through his body. He turned around and she quickened her pace to catch up to him. Another current soared through him, when she flashed her radiant smile at him. Daniel would have loved to throw his arms around her and kiss her madly, but he contained himself and just gently touched her shoulder and ran his hand down her arm.

"Morning Sam," he half whispered.

"Morning yourself, '" she replied, as they gazed into each other's eyes. They continued to walk, as close to each other as they dared, to where the Puddle Jumper was parked. "You look tired."'

"Didn't get much sleep," he replied, trying to suppress a yawn, "I forgot how uncomfortable the beds are around here."

When they entered the area where the jumper was, Sam turned to face Daniel. She lightly touched his hand for just a second and whispered in his ear. She gave him an impish grin and started humming. Daniel just stared at her as she moved quickly into the space craft. She looked back at him and winked. His face was flushed and his heart was beating a little faster. Her words echoed in his head.

"I have a really comfortable bed at Atlantis."


	24. Chapter 24

Jack stood up to give his seat to Sam when she came into the forward compartment, but she just shook her head and took the seat behind John. When Daniel followed her in, he quietly sat behind Jack. There was just a mumble of good mornings. You could cut the tension with a knife. John breathed a sigh of relief when General Landry finally gave them the go ahead. He skillfully maneuvered the jumper on through the gate into the wormhole that would eventually take them first to the Midway station and then to Atlantis.

"Were you able to talk to your father?" Sam asked John as they made their way through the gate system.

"Yes, in fact I saw him." John smiled towards Jack, "the General here let me take a 302 and I was able to see him for a few hours. We had a good visit."

Both Sam and Daniel looked very surprised. Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "That particular one needed some testing, so the Colonel here took it out for a drive for us out to Washington and back."

Silence ensued until they came to Midway station. The general did a lot of dozing on and off and Sam was very quiet behind him, but John could see Daniel out of the corner of his eye. The doctor would often look up from his notebook and stare over at Sam, with a really goofy grin plastered over his face. The rumours he heard were true … something was definitely going on with those two.

When they got to the station, Sam wanted to check a few things out and John decided to go with her. Daniel was engrossed with his notebook, his IPOD buds firmly attached to his ears. Jack suddenly swung his chair around and faced him.

"Daniel." There was no answer; his head was still buried in his notebook. Jack nudged him with his foot and spoke a little louder. "Daniel!"

Daniel slowly looked up. He was clearly upset that Jack had interrupted his work. He pulled the earphones out of his ears and gave Jack an exasperated look. "What?"

"I understand Daniel."

"What?"

"I understand about you and Sam." Jack looked at him blankly and then turned around.

Daniel sat slightly dumbfounded for a few seconds, then stood up and sat down in John's seat. "What do you mean you understand - you said that yesterday?" When he didn't get a response he gave him a nudge. "Jack!"

Jack jumped slightly and stared at Daniel.

"Daniel, Whatcha doing?" Jack asked, slightly puzzled, "you planning on flying this baby? You're a smart cookie, but I don't think you have the right gene."

"Jack what's wrong?" Daniel asked. He was very concerned; Jack was acting very strange … even for Jack.

"I asked first. Why are you sitting there? Where did Sheppard go?" Jack looked around and saw no one but him and Daniel. A slight tingle of panic ran through him. He did not remember Sheppard leaving. Sam wasn't here either.

"Jack don't you remember? Colonel Sheppard left a few minutes ago with Sam and then you told me that you understood about me and Sam."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Jack ... please," Daniel sighed, "something is wrong … are you blacking things out?"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Jack snorted as he shifted his eyes away from Daniel and began to fiddle with the zipper on his jacket.

"Jack..."

"Nothing's wrong Daniel. I'm fine. A little tired ..." Jack didn't like where this conversation was heading so he decided to change the direction, "I should be asking you how you are. How's the head?"

"Jack, don't change the subject!" Daniel snapped, "Why the hell are you bringing this up?"

"I'm just concerned," Jack said. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure why he was bringing this up either. The words just seemed to be coming out of his mouth, "you have a nasty cut on your head."

"Well you're the fuck shit who gave it to me," Daniel hissed.

"Good!" Jack exclaimed as he reached over and patted Daniel on his knee, "this is good."

"What the hell are you talking about Jack?" The timber of Daniel's voice rose a few decibels.

"Anger," Jack stated as he leaned still further in his chair as he invaded Daniel's space, "you need to release your built up tension. You were to quiet after I … um … you know..."

"Rammed my head into a fucking bookshelf!" Daniel spat out the words as he pushed Jack away.

"Yes I did and you just took it … you didn't react, but this is good." Jack still wasn't sure why he was doing this. It was like he was baiting Daniel on to be angry at him. Yet he continued on, "the swearing is good to. It helps release the tension."

"What?" Daniel jumped out of the pilot's seat and paced the best he could in the small space of the jumper, "Jack, are you psycho-analyzing me?"

"No I'm not," at least Jack didn't think he was, "I'm just saying that keeping your anger all bottled up is not good ..."

"JACK!"

"Good … yell … scream. It feels good doesn't it? Remember in Washington when we went at each other in the hotel room ..." Oh shit Jack thought, he really was going over the deep end bringing this up, " ... you felt better after that didn't you?"

"I believe swearing was involved and if you recall I ended up punching you in the face Jack," Daniel snarled.

'Umm well I guess you did ... do you want to hit me now?"

"Jack, please let's get back to what we were talking about before …," but before Daniel could finish his sentence, Jack suddenly held up his hand to stop him. He reached over into the seat Daniel had been sitting in before and picked up the notebook and pen laying on it. Daniel walked back towards Jack and watched in utter fascination as he began to scribble in the notebook.

"More math?"

Jack shook his head and Daniel gasped when he leaned over and looked. Jack wasn't writing math equations. He was actually writing, what Daniel thought might be a strange new language, he had never seen before. When Sam and John returned a few minutes later, Jack had already filled three pages of the notebook.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed as she looked over Daniel's shoulder and watched Jack write. "Do you recognize it?"

"Nope," was all Daniel was able to say as continued to watch Jack.

"We should go," Sam said as she patted Daniels shoulder, "will he be OK?"

Daniel moved back to let John take his seat. "I think so; he hasn't said a word since he started writing. He's really acting odd. He didn't remember that you and the Colonel left and then he started to egg me on … told me I needed to get rid of all my anger."

John looked over to see what the general was writing before he took his seat.

"They just look like squiggles, are you sure it's a language?" John asked Daniel as he sat down and started up the jumper.

"I'm not really sure of anything," Daniel sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I'm hoping this lab they found will help."

John looked over at the Jack, who was finishing off his fourth page of writing. John shook his head in puzzlement, "You know they kind of look like those readouts that come out of EKG's."

Daniel's eyes lit up and he quickly rose to his feet and tried to pull the notebook out of Jack's hands. Jack pulled back not wanting to let it go. John and Sam just looked at Daniel in amazement as he rummaged through his bag and got out another notebook.

"Here Jack use this one," he said as he thrust the notebook towards Jack and tried again to get the other one out of Jack's grip. Jack let out a huge sigh and let Daniel take the book as he grabbed the new one and began to write almost more furiously than he did before.

"What is it Daniel?" Sam asked as she watched Daniel study the scribbles more closely.

Daniel wrote in the notepad for a few seconds and then showed her what he had done. "Look what happens when you connect the symbols or squiggles or whatever they are together."

"Wow … it does look like an EKG?" Sam said as she looked at it in amazement.

"Maybe," Daniel said, "but I'm thinking brain waves."

"Brain waves?" Sam looked at him puzzled.

"I don't think this is a spoken language … it's a telepathic language." Daniel said enthusiastically, "the words that Jack was speaking before probably were not meant to be spoken. That's why we couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"So you think this language belongs to a telepathic race?"

"Not only that," Daniel looked at Sam, "I think maybe they have been communicating with Jack for some time now."


	25. Chapter 25

'_Good … yell … scream. It feels good doesn't it? Remember in Washington when we went at each other in the hotel room ... you felt better after that didn't you?' _

'_I believe swearing was involved and if you recall I ended up punching you in the face Jack.'_

_'Umm well I guess you did ... do you want to hit me now?'_

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end and little tingles ran up and down his arms. He felt himself lift up his hand and push Daniel aside. His hands reached for Daniels notebook and he began to write. Everything then started to get fuzzy. Daniel asked him a question … he thought he heard Carter's voice and someone else. He felt dizzy but he kept writing. He needed to keep writing. Someone was pulling the notebook from him … Daniel … another book was given to him … 'Leave me alone Daniel' … he kept writing and then a brilliant white light flashed in his eyes and then he was there.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack exclaimed, as he found himself standing in the white room. White shirt, white pants, white shoes … white everything.

Everything that Daniel had taught him in this room slowly came back to him. He remembered it all. Why? Why did he teach him and then just let him forget? It made no sense.

"Hello Jack."

Jack spun around to see 'Daniel' standing in front of him. He was smiling. That irritating smile. Maybe that's why he pushed Daniel into the bookcase. Maybe it was his subconscious thinking about this 'Daniel' and his ever present grin plastered on his face.

"You never told me I would forget everything." Jack almost spat the words in 'Daniel's' face.

"Yes I know."

"You had me here for months teaching me all about your 'people' and then when you finally returned my mind back to me, I forget every damn thing. Why in the world would you do that?"

"You're not ready yet Jack."

"Ready for what?" Jack asked. He was really frustrated and irritated, but 'Daniel' remained calmed and smiled.

"To meet us."

"Well if I recall, I already have."

"You have only met me Jack ... meeting the rest of us will take much more time."

"You're going to teach me some more?"

"No Jack … I have nothing else to teach you."

"So when you send me back will I remember."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Jack snapped, "This is really starting to tick me off..."

"You have the knowledge within you Jack."

"I know, but I didn't understand any of it when I spoke or wrote it down. Even Daniel is not getting anywhere..."

"You have led him down the correct path. It is now time for him to use the knowledge you have given him."

"You mean Daniel ….."

Before he could finish his sentence the white light flashed in his eyes again and he found himself standing in a strange room, with four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Hey kids ... where the hell am I?"

"Oh come on, you did not."

"Ask Sam."

"Sam? … Sam? …. did Sheppard really figure it out?"

"Yes he did." Sam only turned to answer McKay's questions for a second, and then quickly caught up with Daniel, as they followed Jack down the halls of Atlantis.

As soon as the Jumper came through the gate into Atlantis, Jack had jumped out of his chair and headed for the back hatch.

"Looks like he's in a bit of a hurry," John replied, as he moved the ship into the Jumper bay. When he opened the hatch, Jack was on the move and he soon had a parade following him through Atlantis. When Rodney joined the procession, John filled him in on what happened. He was especially animate on how he helped Dr. Jackson solve the language puzzle, much to Rodney's chagrin.

"You really figured it out?" Rodney's question was more like a statement of disbelief than an actual inquiry.

"It just sort of came to me," John said nonchalantly, as he and Rodney followed the former SG1 members down the hallway. "I take it he's going in the right direction … Rodney?"

"Huh … what?"

"The General, I take it he's going in the right direction?" John asked, pointing ahead to where Jack had just turned a corner.

"Yes, yes, yes … he's going the right way … so you must have picked up on something Jackson said ... or maybe Sam?"

"Get over it Rodney," John snapped at McKay, "if it makes you feel any better I just suggested that it looked like an EKG and Dr. Jackson took it from there … he's stopped."

"What?"

John just shook his head and continued walking up to the rest. Jack was standing completely still in front of a door. Daniel and Sam stood behind him waiting to see what he did next.

"Jack?" Daniel finally said after they stood there for what seemed like an eternity; there was no answer.

"What are we standing here for?" McKay grumbled. "Let's just go in." He started to go for the door, but John roughly pulled him away. "What … anybody can open the door..." Daniel, Sam and John just glared at him, so he took the hint and just watched as Jack studied the door intently. Suddenly the door opened and Jack walked in. "How ... how did he do that?"

"I take it that's not how you got in?" Sam asked Rodney as she walked in with Daniel behind her.

"No..." Rodney just stared, as John walked past him chuckling.

"Are there no lights?" Daniel asked Rodney when he finally came into the room. It was pitch dark except for the light that came from the open door. Jack was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something.

"We were unable to find any means to power up the lights or the computers. We tried to bring in our own generators and equipment but they won't work in here. We think it might be some sort of damping field." Rodney turned on his flashlight, "Flashlights work but only for a minute or two. That's how we were able to see the markings. They are defiantly the same ones that … what ... how?"

Rodney's explanation was interrupted as the lights and one of terminals in the room slowly came on. Everyone's eyes turned to Jack. He was standing by a terminal, the palm of his hand was on a glass plate beside it.

Daniel came up to him slowly and looked at the terminal. "It's the same symbols that he was writing before. Jack? … Jack, can you hear me … Jack?"

Jack took his hand off the glass; the lights stayed on but the terminal shut down. He motioned Daniel closer and took his hand and put it on the plate. Everyone gasped as the terminal lit up again. Jack let out a little sigh and shook his head. When he looked up he was slightly bewildered as four pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"Hey kids ...where the hell am I?"


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: Please remember that is AU

Sam looked up from the report she was reading and yawned wearily. How in the world could so many have piled up in the short time she was away. She hated paperwork; sometimes she wondered why she took this desk job. A small sigh escaped her … Daniel. As much as she hated to admit it, she took this job because of him. To escape, to run away, to hide from how she felt. But maybe if yesterday's occurrence in the SGC infirmary was any indication … maybe she could make up for it. She smiled to herself as she replayed Daniel kissing her. She wanted more. She wanted so much more. She daydreamed for a few more minutes and then decided she had to get away from this mound of paper in front of her.

Stretching her stiff muscles, she moved over to the large open windows of her office that looked over the main control room. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement, when she saw Rodney sitting at a work station. What was he doing there?

"Rodney, what are you doing here?" she asked, as she walked up to him.

'What does it look like?" he whined, pointing to his computer screen.

"Don't be so defensive; I thought you were helping Daniel?"

"What's the point?' he sniffed, "nothing down there works for me, nothing works for anyone ... except for him. I thought I might as well come back here."

"Who's down there with him?"

"I think he's by himself." Rodney half muttered as he turned his attention back to the computer.

"What about the General?" Sam waited for an answer, but only got silence, "McKay!"

"What!" he snapped as he looked up; annoyance was written all over his face. Sam figured his foul mood was because he was not able to operate the newly found systems.

"Do you know where General O'Neill is?" Sam asked trying not to lose her cool with him.

"I think Carson dragged him to the infirmary to do some tests Dr. Lam wanted done when he got here."

Sam looked at him in astonishment, "Did he go with him willingly?"

"Apparently." was Rodney's only reply as he turned his back to her and continued on with his work.

Sam just shook her head in resignation over Rodney's foul mood.

"Colonel," Chuck, the gate technician, called to Sam, "I think the General might be with Colonel Sheppard now. They went to check some things out in the jumper bay a while ago."

"Thank you very much Chuck," Sam said, "I'll be down in the lab with Daniel if you need me."

Chuck smiled and acknowledged her with a nod. Rodney just scowled in his direction and mumbled under his breath "teacher's pet" as Sam walked away.

When she walked into the lab she found Daniel, alone, intently studying the terminal in front of him. It didn't look like he had moved since she left three hours ago. His eyes were going back and forth between the symbols on the screen and the ones in Jack's notebooks that he had laid out all around him.

Jack himself had no memory of leaving Midway Station earlier that day, let alone arriving in Atlantis. The last thing he said he remembered was arguing with Daniel while they were on the station.

"I'm telling you I don't have clue how I got here," he told Daniel, Sam, Rodney and John as they looked at him in disbelief.

"You're the one who led us down here," Daniel said as he sat down in a chair by the terminal and watched the data scroll on the screen in front of him, "Rodney said no one has ever been able to get anything in this room to turn on, until you walked in."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders, "don't remember anything."

"Well, he didn't say anything the whole time," Sam commented, as she moved to stand behind Daniel, "maybe it was like the last time he blacked-out?"

"He seemed a little more docile that time, but you could be right..." Daniel replied, as his attention became totally fixed on the computer screen, "...this is fascinating."

"Can you read it?" Sam asked Daniel, as she continued to look over his shoulder.

"No … Jack come here," Daniel motioned for him to come closer, "do you understand any of this?"

Jack peered over Daniel's shoulder as well and shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't got a clue. Should I?"

"Jack, these are the same symbols you wrote in the notebooks."

"Oh," was all Jack said, as he studied the symbols some more, not having a clue what he was actually looking for.

Rodney, having grown restless with just watching from the sidelines, brazenly pushed his way past Sam and Jack, "here let me look." He then gave Daniel a look that said 'get out of my way.'

"Rodney," Daniel said in a sugary sarcastic voice, "why don't you have a look."

When he vacated the chair and Rodney sat down, the terminal completely shut down. Daniel's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Wow!" Sam and John said together.

"Doesn't seem to like you McKay," Jack said with an amused glint in his eyes.

Rodney just let out a harrumph and put his hand on the glass plate … nothing happened. He scowled at the terminal and tried again.

"It never worked for you before Rodney, why do you think it would now?" John asked as he came over a looked down at the screen. Rodney gave him a dirty look and scowled at the screen some more.

"Sir, why don't you try starting it again," Sam said to Jack who continued to look at McKay in amusement.

"OK," he said as a reluctant Rodney let him sit. Jack put his hand on the glass and nothing happened. He just shrugged his shoulders, "I've got nothing ... Carter?" Sam furrowed her brow and all eyes turned to her, as she contemplated the situation.

"How can this be?" Rodney asked, "he turned it on a few minutes ago."

"Sir, let Daniel try," Sam said as an idea came to her. Daniel sat in the chair again and as soon as he put his hand on the glass the terminal came to life. Everyone looked at him astonishment, but no one was more surprised than Daniel.

"I don't get it?" John asked looking over at Sam.

"When the General took his hand off the first time it turned off. He then took Daniel's hand and put it on the glass..."

Rodney snapped his fingers in succession, seeing where Sam was going, "Some sort of transference of energy or power." Sam nodded her head in agreement. Rodney went up to Daniel and pulled on his hand, "Take my hand and put it on the glass."

"Excuse me," Daniel stared at Rodney as he continued to pull on his hand.

"Humor me."

"I think I see what he's getting at Daniel," Sam said trying to reassure Daniel, "it's possible that the ability to power the terminal has to be passed on from one person to another."

Daniel nodded in agreement. As soon as he took his hand away, the terminal shut down. Then with slight disgust he took McKay's hand and put it on glass … nothing.

For the next half hour or so, different people tried to power up the terminal as Daniel would take their hands and place them on the glass. In the end, though, it was only Daniel who could make the terminal work. Sam and John left awhile later, as they had to get back to the running of the city, while Jack sat back in a nearby chair and watched in amusement as McKay's team ran around yelling at each other as they tried to get the computers to work without Daniel.

Before she entered, Sam paused for a few moments in the doorway and just watched him. He was totally oblivious to her presence. How many times she wondered had she found him like this in the last eleven years that she had known him, so engrossed in his work that a bomb could go off and he wouldn't even notice it.

"Hey," she said quietly as she finally came up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he flinched slightly at the touch, but when he saw that it was her, his body relaxed and he smiled warmly but wearily up at her, "hey yourself." He rolled his shoulders slightly trying to alleviate some of the stiffness that had settled in.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder and slowly began to rub them. "Any progress?"

"No, it's so frustrating. Nothing makes sense..." he groaned in pleasure, as she moved her hands up and began to knead the knots in his neck, "ahh ... that feels so … mmm ... good."

"Maybe you need a little break?"

"Yeah … maybe …. arggg …." he winced, when she found a particularly stubborn knot.

"Too rough?" she asked lifting her hands off his neck.

"No … no please more ... if you don't mind. Its good ... it feels good," he closed his eyes and dropped his head forward, as she continued to knead her fingers into him. Oh god it was heaven, her fingers were like magic. He could feel the frustration and tension slowly fade, as she undid each knot.  
She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Better."

"Yes," he sighed as he felt her sweet warm breath against his skin. He jumped slightly as he felt her nip his ear with her tongue, "Sam … what are...", but before he could finish his question, Sam turned the chair, which had wheels on it, around so that he was facing her. She quickly grabbed his face in her hands and clamped her mouth onto his. Their lips and tongues danced and intertwined with each other for a long time, both of them oblivious to anything but each other. Sam suddenly realized that she was on Daniel's lap and that he was doing some wild things with his hands under her uniform they finally came up for air, Daniel continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Daniel … Daniel ..." she whispered into his ear, "maybe we should ... ohhh," his hands were on her breasts, teasing them through the cotton of her bra. Oh my that felt so good ... oh so good.

"What?" he hissed as he began to nibble her ear. Before she could answer, his mouth found hers again and they kissed until they were breathless.

"Someone … ohhh … umm someone might walk in on us," she sighed, as he planted feathery kisses on her face. Oh god, what were hands doing down there. Oh god...

"You should have thought about that before you seduced me," he grinned, finding her neck again.

Oh god, she thought, she had created a monster, "Daniel ... we should..." God, the things his lips and tongue were doing to her, not to mention his hands, it was driving her insane, "Daniel." she finally had enough strength to reluctantly push away from him.

Sam climbed off his lap and smoothed out her jacket. Daniel stood up as well and ran his hands through his hair. He found his glasses, which somehow had come off during their exchange, and put them back on. They stared lustily at each other for a moment or two, then Daniel grinned wickedly at her.

"What?" she asked as he ran a finger so very slowly down her cheek. Even that simple touch, sent a trickle of excitement down into Sam's groin. "Daniel, what?" she begged as he continued to lightly touch her face. Her heart raced, as she looked into his eyes, with wild anticipation of what she hoped he might be thinking.

"Maybe you would like to show me that comfy bed of yours."


	27. Chapter 27

The bed was indeed comfortable and had lived up to all his expectations … and then some. Daniel sighed in blissful contentment, as he spooned Sam in closer to him. She let out a little sigh as well and moved his hands so that one was resting lightly on her tummy; the other on one of her breasts. As he drew lazy little circles around the nipple, she purred in delight. They stayed curled together like this for quite some time and Daniel thought she had dozed off. His eyes were just beginning to get heavy, but they snapped wide open as she pushed his hand further down between her legs. She let out a little squeal when she got it to the desired location.

"Mm … Colonel Carter," Daniel rasped, as she moved his hand in circles over her, "I thought … oh you're so bad … I thought you were tired and wanted to ... what are you doing with my fing... ohhh my … I guess you don't want to …..?"

Sam quickly flipped herself so she was now facing him; a sly wicked grin covered her face, "Sleep? Why Dr. Jackson, why would I want to sleep after all the trouble we had just getting here in the first place?"

"I just thought..." Daniel let out a gasp as she reached down and grabbed him. He in turn pushed her on her back and climbed on top, giving her a lusty grin of his own, "then again sleep is highly overrated."

Even though he had been exhausted from studying the strange language, sleep had also been the last thing on Daniel's mind a few hours ago, when he brazenly asked Sam about her "comfy bed."

"Well Dr. Jackson," she said putting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him into her. She planted a small kiss on his chin, "I think..." her lips slowly moved from one cheek to another, "...that can be arranged." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, but one thing led to another and soon their lips and tongues entangled with each other, while their hands wildly ran over each other.

"What are we waiting for?" he panted as they came up for air, but before she could answer they were interrupted by voices entering the lab.

"Ahh … Colonel Carter … good you are here too," Dr. Zelenka exclaimed as he entered the lab with two other scientists, pushing several large carts of equipment, following behind.

Sam and Daniel had quickly pulled apart before they entered. None of the scientists seemed to notice, or at least they never said anything about their rumpled clothes, Daniel's lack of glasses, which had been pushed off again, and Sam's hair, that had been pulled out loose from its elastic.

"I … um … I told Chuck that I would be down here," Sam said trying to sound as normal as possible, as she smoothed her hair back into some semblance of order.

"You didn't answer your radio, when I called." Radek pointed to her ear.

"Oh … my radio," Sam felt on her face where her radio should be, but wasn't.

Daniel quickly spied it on the floor, where it had been haphazardly tossed.

"Oh Sam, look here, I found it," he said, as he picked it up off the floor. "It must have fallen off when you were umm … having your hair … pony tail problem ..."

"Yes … yes," Sam grinned playing along with Daniel's explanation, "I had a hair problem … it was driving me crazy … the hair. So I pulled it out ... the radio must have fallen off when I shook my hair out."

"Hair everywhere," Daniel exclaimed as he waved his hands around in a very exaggerated motion. Sam and Daniel both laughed nervously as the three scientists just stared at them.

"Well … ummm … what do you want Radek?" Sam asked, as she hastily put her radio back on her ear.

"Oh … yes … yes." he replied quite enthusiastically, "we have an idea about the terminal and would like to do some experiments on Dr. Jackson."

Daniel furled his brow and looked at the equipment that was piled on the carts. He was not too sure he liked the idea of being experimented on, but in the end the procedure was more boring than anything. He wasn't really sure he understood what they were going to do, but Sam seemed to be very interested in the theory. She had given him an apologetic look at first; she was clearly as frustrated as he was that their romantic tryst had been interrupted. Daniel had nodded his head in understanding.

Radek began by hooking up electrodes to Daniel's face. Sam gave Daniel a leering look when he was asked to take his shirt off so they could put more leads on his arms and chest. She felt a slight pang of jealously though when one of the female scientist that was hooking Daniel up, looked like she was enjoying herself way too much.

Daniel was then asked to turn on the terminal and then turn off the terminal over and over and over again. Sam, Radek and the other scientists chattered away in a language that even Daniel did not understand as they watched the readouts that scrolled out on the monitors that he was hooked up to.

"Can you explain to me in very simple terms what you are trying to accomplish?" Daniel finally asked. After Radek explained it to him again, Daniel was still not sure he understood. They thought that since the language itself was similar to brainwaves, they were going to monitor Daniel's. They hoped they could somehow synthesis the waves electronically and then perhaps they could turn on the monitors without Daniel. At least that was what Daniel thought they said; he really wasn't sure.

Daniel sighed in relief when the leads were finally taken off and Radek and his team left. Sam sauntered over to him as he started to pull his T-shirt on. She rubbed her hands over his chest and whispered into his ear, "I hope you don't plan on keeping that on for too long."

One thing led to another and they found themselves melted together again in a wild embrace that left them breathless.

"Let's go," Sam panted, as they broke away, sucking in much needed air.

Daniel grabbed her arm and they quickly raced out of the lab. When they got into the transporter, they stood at opposite ends trying to maintain some self-control. It took that and more for them to keep their hands off each other. The air was thick with sexual tension and lusty hungry looks passed between their eyes. Daniel, who was growing slightly impatient, reached to touch Sam's arm just as voice came over her radio.

Sam sighed, "What is it Rodney?"

Daniel groaned and leaned wearily against the wall of the lift, cursing the very existence of Dr. Rodney McKay.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? … Yes Rodney … Rodney, I know what I said ... Fine, I'll be right there." Sam let out a huge sigh and looked at Daniel apologetically. "I'm sorry Daniel, Rodney's working on increasing the efficiency of the some of the city's systems and I told him that he had to consult me before he shut anything down. Last week when he shut down the city's waste disposal system, he couldn't get it back up for almost 24 hours. Not a pretty picture."

Daniel moved away from the wall towards Sam and pulled her into his arms giving her a warm hug, "you are a saint for putting up with him."

"There are days, this may be one of them," she sighed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

Daniel reluctantly released her and gave her a grin, "I tell you what, I should go back to the lab and get my laptop and Jack's notebooks. You go and pacify Rodney and I'll meet you … oh I don't know where your room is."

Blushing, Sam gave him directions and the code he would need to get in. They shared a passionate embrace and parted company with slightly heavy hearts but growing anticipation of the events that were to come.

When Daniel got to the level that the lab was on, he practically ran down the hall, wanting to get his things and get back to Sam's quarters as soon as possible. The lights in the lab automatically turned on as he entered and he jumped slightly when he saw someone was sitting by the main terminal.

"Jack!" he almost yelled the words, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Jack said in a rather flat voice.

"Jack, you were sitting in the dark."

"I have a flashlight."

A small silence ensued.

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel."

"How long did you plan on sitting here in the dark?" Daniel looked curiously at Jack, "I wasn't actually coming back, but I remembered I left my stuff here."

"Left in a hurry, did you?" Jack stated as he fiddled with something in his hand. Daniel's face flushed a little when he saw it was Sam's hair elastic. A few of her hair pins were lined up neatly in a row on the desk as well. His open laptop and notes were still on the desk and his BDU jacket was on the floor.

Daniel ignored the question. After picking up his jacket, he gathered up his notes and powered down his laptop. Jack just sat and stared at him.

"What do you want Jack?" Daniel finally asked.

"I don't feel it anymore Danny." The words were very quiet and sad.

"Jack?" Daniel stopped gathering his stuff and looked with great concern at him.

"I think I lost my empathy." Jack examined the elastic like it was a rare object. "I think it disappeared when I came here." He pulled off a strand of blonde hair that was stuck on the elastic and started at it.

"Jack, are you OK?" Daniel moved closer to his old friend. Jack nodded his head in the affirmative. "Maybe it will come back when we get back to Earth."

"Don't think so." Jack smiled. He reached out and put the elastic into Daniel's hand. "She was always loosing these things … I would find them all over the place." Jack smiled again at Daniel, "You better go."

"Jack are you sure you're...?"

"I'm fine Daniel. Go on, she's probably waiting for you." Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Jack beat him to it. "I may have lost my empathy Daniel, but I still have eyes."

Jack turned his attention to the Sam's hairpins. Daniel stood and watched him fiddle with the pins for a few seconds before he went back to gathering up his things.

"Umm … are you coming?" Daniel asked as he headed for the door.

"Think I'll stay."

"The lights are going to go off when I leave."

I'll be OK; I have a flashlight." Jack smirked and winked mischievously at Daniel. As soon as he left, the lights in the lab turned off and Daniel heard Jack call out from the darkened room, "Have fun!"

Daniel pondered Jack's strange behavior as he quickly made his way to Sam's quarters, but the closer he got to her door, his thoughts quickly turned to other matters. He punched in her code and the door opened. When he entered, he could see that she was already there. A few lit candles were placed on the night table and dresser. Soft music was playing in the background.

He dumped his jacket and pack on a nearby chair and walked towards "the bed." The blue flowered quilt that covered it was turned down. He touched the cool yellow cotton sheets and a small shiver ran down his spine. The bathroom door opened and Daniel sucked in his breath. His mouth went dry and his heart began to race a mile a minute.

"Hey," she smiled as she walked slowly towards him. For this occasion, some women might have chosen to put on some black or red silky lace ensemble not the simple light blue cotton nightgown she had on. It suited her to perfection.

Nothing came out of Daniel's mouth. He was speechless. To him she looked like a vision. He reached up and touched her cheek. "You … you look beautiful," he finally managed to get out. A pink glow formed on her cheek where his hand continued to rest. He moved a finger slowly to her lips and gently rubbed it back and forth. This simple act sent tiny tingles through her. She opened her mouth slightly and sucked on his finger as she moved in closer to him. Her hands found their way to his face and she weaved her fingers through his hair. Daniel replaced his fingers with his lips on her mouth and the dance began. His hands moved down her back to her bottom and he pulled her even closer and they slowly ground their bodies together.

Sam pushed her hands down to his chest and whispered into his ear, "remember what I told you about this shirt?" Daniel smiled down at her. He tossed his glasses onto a nearby table and quickly pulled the shirt off. She growled in delight, running her fingers over his smooth flat chest. He gave out a little growl of his own when her mouth reached down and nibbled on one of his nipples.

"Oh god, Sam."

"Pants," she tugged on the zipper and he moved his hands to help her. Soon he was just standing in just his boxers. She tried to get her hands under the elastic, desperately wanting them off, but she suddenly found herself sitting on the bed.

"In a hurry are we?" he teased, as his hands slowly skimmed over the thin layer of cotton that covered her, stopping for a moment as he caressed her breasts.

"Daniel … please..." she panted. She couldn't stand this torture.

"Scoot up a little," he said and when she did he soon had her gown off in one swift motion. His eyes went wide and wild as he gazed over her He reached out but held back as if he was afraid to touch her.

"Daniel?" she cried as he moved away from her and searched for his pants. She let out a little sigh of relief when held up a little foil wrapper. As he pulled his boxers off and put the condom on, she greedily drank every naked inch of him in. She scooted back further up into the bed and he quickly crawled up over her. He gazed into her eyes trying to read what she wanted. Her eyes went dark as she pulled his face near hers, "I want you in me now," she hissed.

"Are you sure?"

She answered his question by arching herself up towards him. A low growl rumbled in his throat. He pulled her legs around his waist and moved smoothly into her. Sam let out a cry of delight as she felt her body tighten around him. He clutched onto her hands and soon the rhythm of their movements were flowing in perfect time. The pleasure between them quickly built into a glorious crescendo until the sweet satisfaction of climax ripped through them. After a few moments, Daniel slowly moved them on to their sides and planted gentle kisses over her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks and he gently wiped them off.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I was such a fool," she whispered.

"Sam.."

"I ran away like a coward from you."

"Hush...we've been over this, it's OK." he softly caressed her back and snuggled her close.

"I love you Daniel."

A tear now ran down his cheek, "I know baby, I know."

The stayed spooned together, until Sam decided it was time for round two.

The second round of lovemaking started out more playful than the first round, which had mainly been a desperate need to release the sexual tension between them. This time they giggled and teased while they explored every inch of each other. Kissing … nipping … sucking … touching ... feeling ...ending when they joined together in a slow, hot, languorous dance that left them breathless.

"I think I'll sleep now," Sam moaned, as they lay tangled together in the afterglow.

Daniel pulled her close, never wanting to let her go. As he lay dozing, he felt a warm light was shining on him. He quickly opened his eyes and let out a little gasp. He was standing in a white room.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam watched anxiously from the observation room, as Dr. Carson Beckett examined Daniel. Jack and John stood quietly on either side of her.

John had come first and just asked one question. "You OK?"

She shook her head in the affirmative. He knew something had transpired between her and Dr. Jackson, but considered it none of his business. Rumors were already running amok around the city about where Daniel had been when he fell ill. John overheard a few people gossiping about it and let them have a piece of his mind, threatening to put them on report, something he seldom did.

They stood in silence for a while, until Jack appeared quietly on Sam's other side. He said nothing; neither did she. Their eyes met for a few moments and then shifted to Daniel below.

It had been almost an hour since she woke up and found his still form lying beside her. An overwhelming sense of panic had overtaken her at first, but she pulled herself together and tried to calmly assess the situation. His pulse was slow, but steady and his breathing seemed normal. He just looked like he was sleeping; he just would not wake up.

She called Carson and he was at her quarters within minutes. Sweet dear Carson; it was painfully obvious what her and Daniel had been doing, but he never let on. He asked her a few questions while he examined Daniel and then called for a stretcher. When she came out of the bathroom after changing into her uniform, Carson had discretely put a pair of sweat pants on Daniel.

"His vitals are all normal," Carson told Sam, as they walked beside the stretcher to the infirmary, "I'll know more after he's been thoroughly examined."

Sam just nodded. She felt like she was losing her composure and didn't dare say anything. Carson patted her shoulder, "Don't worry luv, he's a strong lad."

She would have liked to stay by his side, but she thought it probably was more appropriate if she watched from the observation room. Her hand caressed his face for a second, resisting the urge to kiss him, before they wheeled him into the infirmary.

Her thoughts were interrupted as John moved over slightly giving Teyla room to move by her side. The lovely Athosian handed her a cup of tea and gave her a warm smile of support.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

"Can I bring you anything else?" Teyla laid a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"General? John? Would you like something before I go?"

"No … thank you." Jack glanced for a moment at her and then back towards Daniel.

"I'll come with you," John said to Teyla. He lightly touched Sam's arm to get her attention, "don't worry about the city, Teyla and I will take care of things. I'll especially keep a close eye on Rodney for you."

Sam gave John and Teyla a weak smile before they took their leave.

Jack glanced over at Sam several times, but her eyes never moved in his direction. She had been keeping her emotions in check up to this point, but he could tell she was close losing it. Then it happened; one small tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away, but they continued to flow. Jack pulled a tissue out of a nearby box and placed in her hand. When her hand grabbed his, he looked down at it, totally startled. He hesitated for a second; then moved closer to her.

"Come here..."

Without hesitation she moved into his embrace.

"I love him Jack," she whispered into his shoulder, "I love him so much."

He lightly rubbed her back, "He's going to be all right … I have this feeling ..."

"Samantha ... General."

Sam and Jack snapped apart, as Carson came up to them.

"Carson, how is he?" She looked at the doctor with wide eyes.

"There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him. I've run every test I can think of … there doesn't seem to be any reason why he should be unresponsive. It's just as if he's sleeping."

"It's not a coma?" Sam asked. She had taken Carson's hand when he came up to her and she continued to hold on tightly to it.

"No dear … it's similar but no."

"He's in the white room."

Jack had stayed in the back ground while Sam and Carson were talking. When they turned to look at him, his eyes were fixed on Daniel, but they had a far-away look on them.

"Jack?" Sam went up by his side, "what did you say?"

Jack turned to her and smiled. "He's fine. They're just talking to him. He's perfectly safe."

"General, who's talking to him?" Carson asked, but Jack just turned back towards the window.

"Jack?" Sam patted him on the shoulder, when he didn't answer.

"What?"

"Who is Daniel talking to?"

"What?" Jack looked at the two of them with a very puzzled look on his face.

"You said Dr. Jackson was in the white room," Carson said.

"What?"

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Daniel was not sure how long he stood alone in the room, but it seemed like an eternity. He had called out several times but no one answered. He walked around the room and examined it but there was not much to see. Just four white walls and a plain white chair in the middle. After a few minutes of just staring at the walls, he sat down for a while.

What the hell was going on? Was he dead? Ascended? Maybe it was just a weird dream? It sure didn't feel like that.

"Oh for crying out loud," he yelled, not realizing he sounded just like Jack "where the hell am I? Is anyone out there?"

"DanielJackson." The familiar voice came from behind him.

"Teal'c?"

"You may call me that if you wish."

Daniel just stared in confusion, "you're not Teal'c?"

"No, I have taken this form in order to communicate with you. From what I understand you consider this person to be a true friend, someone whom you respect and trust."

Daniel studied the being in front of him in fascination. He looked like Teal'c; sounded like Teal'c, even had the famous Teal'c eyebrow.

"Uhh … yes I do … I would trust him with my life. Why can't you communicate with me in your own form?"

"You are not ready yet."

"Who are you?" Daniel moved closer to the being and reached out to touch him. OK, he thought to himself. Solid. The being did not seem to be disturbed by Daniel's touch. Unfazed, just like Teal'c.

"O'Neill has passed the knowledge on to you, you only need to look and you will find it."

"Jack? When he was sick … you healed him?"

"Yes."

"He was here with you?"

"With my people yes."

But why … why didn't he remember anything?"

"Your people are not ready, you must learn in your own time."

Something finally clicked in Daniel's brain. Everything was starting to make sense.

"The language … the math equations ...the lab in Atlantis, they belong to your people."

"You have much yet to learn DanielJackson. They are tools to aid you in your quest."

Something still did not make sense to Daniel, "Why did you give the knowledge to Jack and then take it away from him and give it to me? …. That's what you did right? Why go to all the bother? "

"O'Neill was in need of healing of both the physical and spiritual sense."

"Well I'm not sure if the spiritual healing worked," Daniel scoffed "you might not know but he sort of assaulted me."

"We know, he was unable to control the empathy."

"He told me it was gone." Daniel said more to himself than to the being.

"He will discover that he still possess the gift, just to a lesser degree. You must go now DanielJackson, you and your children have much work ahead of you."

"Children? I don't have any..." Daniel gasped, but before he could finish his thought or get anymore answers a white light flashed around him. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked up to see Sam smiling down at him.


	29. Chapter 29

Daniel blinked his eyes a few more times. It felt like he had been in a thick fog.

His focus slowly came back, though it was still a bit blurry. He felt on his face; no glasses. A hand reached out and lightly took his. Sam's face shone down on him. Even in a blur she was so beautiful.

"Sam?"

"Go tell Dr. Beckett that he's awake!" she said to someone that Daniel did not see.

"What's going on? … Where am I?" Daniel's voice croaked slightly, as he took in his surroundings.

Before Sam could answer, Jack's face loomed over him. "A place you're usually quite familiar with, but considering this is the first time you've been in this particular one, we'll forgive you for not knowing."

"Jack?"

"Hey Danny-boy," Jack grinned and tousled his hair.

Sam just shook her head, but Daniel wrinkled his nose in annoyance at Jack's antics and turned to Sam, "What happened?"

Before she could speak, Carson came bustling into the room. She and Jack moved back so the doctor could examine Daniel.

The examination seemed to take forever and Daniel finally protested.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on? I feel fine!"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," Carson replied taking a syringe a nurse handed him.

"Oh … oh," Jack muttered.

"What's that for?" Daniel asked his eyes wide with concern.

"I just want another blood sample."

"Another? I never gave you blood before...how long have I been here? Why won't anyone tell me what the hell happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember Dr. Jackson?"

"Umm … well ..." Crap Daniel thought. Images of Sam and him having hot wild sex entered his mind. His face turned a light shade of pink as he looked over at Sam. The look she gave him in return affirmed to him that she was thinking about the same thing he was. "Umm … falling asleep."

"Sleeping?" Jack looked at Daniel in amusement. Daniel shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Do you mind if I ask the questions General?" Carson asked. Sam gave him a bit of glare as well, so Jack just shrugged his shoulders and backed away.

"You're the doctor," Jack replied, but Daniel could still see a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

Carson knew what Daniel and Sam had been doing and didn't want to cause them too much embarrassment. He would have told the General to leave, but there was some connection between him and what happened to Daniel.

"Did you have a dream?"

"What? Why would you care if I had a dream?"

"General O'Neill said you were in a white room. Do you remember anything like that?"

Daniel looked in utter confusion as Carson, Sam and Jack looked in anticipation at him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about ... white room?"

"Daniel," Sam came back and sat beside him on the bed, taking his hand in hers, "you were in a type of deep sleep for about six hours. We were quite worried about you but Jack said that you were going to be OK. He told me that you were in the white room and that they were talking to you."

"A white room?" Daniel looked over a Jack seeking answers.

"That's what she says I said." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember any of this?" Sam asked ignoring Jack's snippy comment.

"No … nothing … Jack?"

"Hey, I don't remember saying anything, but according to Carter here, I went all trance like again for a few moments as well."

A few hours later, Daniel stood outside Sam's quarters thinking about the strange happenings that occurred in the last 24 hours. Carson's tests showed that Daniel's brain activity while he was "sleeping" was similar to Jack's when he had been out of it for all those months. His theory was that Daniel and Jack may have been in contact with an alien presence. Sam and Daniel seemed interested in his theory. Jack thought he was nuts but didn't say anything.

Jack had told Daniel earlier that he thought he had lost his empathy, but he did admit that even though he didn't remember telling Sam about the white room or that Daniel had been talking to someone, he had a 'feeling' that Daniel was going to be OK. He also admitted that no one had told him that Daniel had been taken to the infirmary; he just knew. Daniel smiled to himself. As soon as Jack had come clean on that Carson was eager to do some more tests on him.

"For crying out loud doc," Jack had yelled," I let you hook me up to your machines and gave you a pint full of blood a while ago.

But in the end, much to Daniel's amusement, Jack was wired up to tested some more. When the tests were complete, the doctor discharged Daniel and Jack, eager to go over the data that he had gathered.

Jack, having nothing to do, followed Daniel out of the infirmary. Sam, knowing that Daniel was going to be OK, had left earlier, anxious to get back and see how things were running in the city.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Daniel as he followed him down the hallway that led towards the transporters.

"Back to the lab, don't you have somewhere to be?" Daniel replied. Please let him have somewhere that he has to be, he prayed to whoever would listen to his silent plea.

"No … nowhere to be. Thought maybe I'd keep you company," Jack smiled. Daniel just flopped his head down and sighed as he went into the transporter and entered a command for his desired destination.

"I don't think you entered that right." Jack said, giving Daniel a bemused look. Daniel just glared at him as the transporter stopped. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack asked he followed him out. "The lab isn't on this floor Daniel."

"Just stop it Jack, don't play innocent with me." Daniel almost spit the words out into Jack's face, "I need to change my clothes and get my laptop. And yes, Jack, this is Sam's quarters … my stuff is in Sam's quarters. I spent the night here … with Sam … in her bed with her. Is that what you want to hear? … What, can't think of anything clever to say? … No? …Good because if you think I'm going to be embarrassed by this, I'm not. I love her Jack. I've loved her for a long time … even when she was with you. Do you have a problem with this?"

Jack stood perfectly still as Daniel ranted. Well O'Neill you probably deserved this, he told himself. He had always enjoyed needling Daniel about stuff, trying to get under his skin. But following him up here was probably a big mistake, especially since he was trying to mend their fragile friendship

"No, I have no problem," Jack managed to get out, "I' m sorry … I'll leave you to … umm … I'll go." Jack turned around and walked back to the transporter.

Oh shit, Daniel thought. Damn, damn, damn.

"Jack! ... Wait a minute." Daniel ran after him. Jack stopped in mid stride and slowly turned around, "I ' m sorry ..."

"You have nothing to apologize for Daniel. I'm the one with the big mouth. What you Sam and do is none of my business. I made my choice and that was to be with Sarah. Sam deserves to be happy … you deserve to be happy. I'm glad you found each other … you suite each other … you know brains and all."

"Well I don't know about that," Daniel grinned a bit, "I'm a linguist and she still uses words that I have never heard of."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Well … I should … ummm … I'll let you get to your stuff."

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"You want to keep me company?"

"Oh … thanks but spending time watching you look at a computer screen is not really my idea of fun. I'm thinking that bugging McKay might make for an enjoyable afternoon."

"Oh poor Rodney," Daniel chuckled, "Maybe we could get together for lunch or something."

"Actually I think it's closer to suppertime here." Jack said looking at his watch.

"Really?"

"Yeah the whole coma trance sleep thingy probably screwed up your clock."

"Yeah … well I guess I'll go ... umm ... change."

"OK … I'll see you later then."

"Later."

Daniel watched as Jack sauntered to the transporter. He turned before he got in and gave Daniel a little wave. Daniel stood outside of Sam's door for a while longer, before he let himself in.

The room was dark, except for one small candle that burned by the bed. Daniel was curious why this was still lit. When he came closer to check it out, his mouth gaped open at the wondrous sight that was spread out on the bed.

"Hello Dr. Jackson. Are you ready for round three?"

. He had called out several times but no one answered. He walked around the room and examined it but there was not much to see. Just four white walls and a plain white chair in the middle. After a few minutes of just staring at the walls, he sat down for a while.

What the hell was going on? Was he dead? Ascended? Maybe it was just a weird dream? It sure didn't feel like that.

"Oh for crying out loud," he yelled, not realizing he sounded just like Jack "where the hell am I? Is anyone out there?"

"DanielJackson." The familiar voice came from behind him.

"Teal'c?"

"You may call me that if you wish."

Daniel just stared in confusion, "you're not Teal'c?"

"No, I have taken this form in order to communicate with you. From what I understand you consider this person to be a true friend, someone whom you respect and trust."

Daniel studied the being in front of him in fascination. He looked like Teal'c; sounded like Teal'c, even had the famous Teal'c eyebrow.

"Uhh … yes I do … I would trust him with my life. Why can't you communicate with me in your own form?"

"You are not ready yet."

"Who are you?" Daniel moved closer to the being and reached out to touch him. OK, he thought to himself. Solid. The being did not seem to be disturbed by Daniel's touch. Unfazed, just like Teal'c.

"O'Neill has passed the knowledge on to you, you only need to look and you will find it."

"Jack? When he was sick … you healed him?"

"Yes."

"He was here with you?"

"With my people yes."

But why … why didn't he remember anything?"

"Your people are not ready, you must learn in your own time."

Something finally clicked in Daniel's brain. Everything was starting to make sense.

"The language … the math equations ...the lab in Atlantis, they belong to your people."

"You have much yet to learn DanielJackson. They are tools to aid you in your quest."

Something still did not make sense to Daniel, "Why did you give the knowledge to Jack and then take it away from him and give it to me? …. That's what you did right? Why go to all the bother? "

"O'Neill was in need of healing of both the physical and spiritual sense."

"Well I'm not sure if the spiritual healing worked," Daniel scoffed "you might not know but he sort of assaulted me."

"We know, he was unable to control the empathy."

"He told me it was gone." Daniel said more to himself than to the being.

"He will discover that he still possess the gift, just to a lesser degree. You must go now DanielJackson, you and your children have much work ahead of you."

"Children? I don't have any..." Daniel gasped, but before he could finish his thought or get anymore answers a white light flashed around him. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked up to see Sam smiling down at him.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam and Daniel gazed longingly at each other. They were standing in front of the liquid blue event horizon of the Atlantis Stargate, lost in their thoughts of the time they had spent with each other the past few days. It was difficult, but they overcame the urge to hold onto each other, but Daniel, hopefully be returning in a few days.

Jack looked on in amusement as his two friends stood there making silly googly eyes at each other. The whole city knew what was going on between the two of them, it was hard to miss. Jack had the urge to yell out, 'just kiss her and get it over for crying out loud.' He kept his mouth shut and glanced up towards the control station.

"You're clear to go General," Chuck yelled down to them.

"All right lover-boy, time to go!" Getting no response, Jack moved up to the lovelorn couple and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Daniel!"

"What?"

"Time ... to ... go." Jack said very slowly.

"Oh ... oh, OK." Daniel sighed heavily, reaching out and lightly touching Sam's hand.

"I promise I'll see what I can do about having him sent back," Jack grinned at Sam, pulling the archaeologist towards the gate.

Daniel mouthed the words 'love you' to Sam, not caring who might see it and she in return pressed two fingers to her lips, then motioned them towards him. Jack just rolled his eyes and pushed Daniel into the blue liquid, giving Sam a jaunty salute, as he stepped through puddle.

As he and Daniel sat in Midway Station, waiting out the 24 hour quarantine, Jack thought about the past day's events.

When he had gone to bug McKay, he found the man in a pissy poor mood. Jack had looked in the direction of Sam's office. She wasn't there.

"Where's Colonel Carter?" he asked Rodney, who just gave him a look of disgust.

"She took the afternoon off. Can you believe that? Some of us actually have work to do," he moaned. Jack frowned at him, not liking his snarky attitude.

"Maybe if you hadn't screwed up the entire city's plumbing system, you could take a day off too," Radek mumbled from the work station next to Rodney.

That was a week ago!" Rodney cried.

"The entire north section of the city still does not have hot water."

"I'm working on it!"

The bickering between the two of them went on and on and Jack soon got bored of listening to their petty arguments. He walked over to Chuck's station and asked him he could tell if Daniel was in the new found lab.

The technician shook his head, "doesn't look like he's there General, unless he's been working in the dark."

"I doubt that," Jack softly smiled.

Sam took the afternoon off and Daniel was not in the lab. Jack knew what that added up to. Chuck smiled up at him, a glint in his eye. Jack heard about this guy from John. He wondered what kind of bets were being made at Daniel and Sam's expense. He smiled to himself, and went off to see if he could find someone else to bug.

He had been surprised when Daniel actually met him later in the day for their planned dinner and even more when he saw that Sam was with him. Jack still wasn't sure how she was feeling towards him. Sure she had cried on his shoulder when Daniel had been lying unconscious in the infirmary, but he accounted that to hormones. He really did not think she had forgiven him for shoving Daniel into the bookcase and then accusing him of raping her. Hell, he wasn't even sure if had forgiven himself. Thankfully the subject was never brought up during dinner, but Jack thought that at some point in time he and Sam really needed to sit down and talk about it.

The evening's conversation was monopolized by Daniel. He happily babbled on about the lab and his research. Every so often, Jack saw Daniel and Sam gazing at each other. Jack sighed to himself; they really were meant to be together.

"Jack!"

Crap … he had no clue what Daniel had just been babbling about.

"What?"

"Are you listening to what I'm telling you?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're not listening."

"Oh don't get all hissy pissy with me, what did you say?"

Daniel gave him an irritated look and repeated what he had just told him. "I need a temporary transfer to Atlantis. If I'm going to continue on with my research, I need to have access to the lab and I can't do that at the SGC."

"A transfer you say," Jack chuckled, as he dug into his dessert, "for research purposes only of course."

"Jack!"

Daniel gave him the 'don't go there' look and Jack decided not to push his luck.

"I'll see what I can do Daniel, but I have to warn you that since I'm not really back to active duty on an official basis yet, I'm not sure how much pull I have in that area. You really need to talk to Landry and probably make nice with the IOA as well."

Daniel scowled at the idea of kissing IOA ass. Richard Woolsey was definitely not his favorite person. Ever since the whole prior incident, the man gave him strange looks, as if Daniel might turn into one again.

"I didn't realize that you weren't back on active duty yet, Sir," Sam said.

She had been very quiet during the whole dinner and Jack stopped eating to look up at her. He cleared his throat and decided that this might be the right time to tell them.

"Actually I plan on quitting," Both Daniel and Sam gave Jack a look of disbelief. They heard this story before.

"Come on Jack, you use to say that almost every day when you were heading up the SGC ..." Daniel paused for a moment, as he observed Jack's face, which remained quite serious, "...wait a minute, they're not making you retire are they?"

"No ... I don't mean retire from the Air Force Daniel. I mean, I'm going to quit my job in Washington."

"And do what?" Daniel asked, still not really believing what he just told them.

"Well for starters, I'm really surprised that Mitchell hasn't already told you."

"What?" Daniel and Sam said together.

"We're going to form a little partnership," Jack smiled. Daniel and Sam, mouths hanging open, stared at him. "We're going to revamp the entire program that trains SGC personnel. Mitchell has been working on it for a while now and the Pentagon and IOA are quite impressed with his ideas. I liked them too, so I asked him if he would like some help. He said yes."

"And Washington is going to let you?" Daniel asked, still stunned by the news.

"Well, I haven't told them yet, but I really will retire if they don't let me do this."

"What about Sarah?" Sam quietly asked, "I thought she had a good job in Washington?"

What about Sarah indeed, Jack thought to himself. Well he would have to cross that bridge, when he got back to Washington. It would be a real test to their rekindled relationship.

Now, as he sat in the waiting room of the Midway station, Jack realized that he was bored. He leafed through a few old magazines and tried his hand at a cross-word, but everything was science oriented. He would have to have a chat about this to someone.

He looked over at Daniel, who was ... surprise ... reading. It never ceased to amaze Jack how much Daniel actually read. In fact, it was a rare site indeed to see Daniel without a book, journal, report or some form of reading material in his hand. If he didn't have it actually in his hand it was unusually close by - in his pack or on his desk. Jack smiled to himself, as he remembered that at one of the first team barbeque's, Daniel actually brought a book with him. After being chastised, Daniel promised not to do it again, but Jack knew he usually had one hidden somewhere.

"Would you like a book to read Jack?"

"What..?"

Jack had been lost in his thoughts and now saw that Daniel was peering at him over the edge of the journal he was reading.

"Jack, it's painfully obvious that you are bored and we've only been here two hours. I don't think I can stand you staring at me for the next twenty two."

"Yeah about that," Jack griped, "when we went through the whole intergalactic bridge thingy in the puddle jumper we didn't have to sit here for a whole day."

"Sam explained that to you. When we go in the jumper, we don't have to worry about being exposed to contagions, because the ship protects us, but when we walk through ..."

"Yeah ... yeah I get it," Jack said in disgust, "what have you got in that sack of yours, something more exciting than alien language mumble jumble."

Daniel dug in his pack and handed Jack a Tom Clancy novel. Jack looked at the book and then up at Daniel, a puzzled look spread on his face.

"What's the matter? I don't just read ... Jack?"

"You read this to me."

"Jack ... you were unconscious. How ..."

"It just came to me. I remember hearing your voice. You read me others too, Robert Ludlum, James Patterson ... I like Tom Clancy the best."

Daniel continued to look at Jack in astonishment, "do you remember anything else?"

Jack sat and thought for a moment. "Got nothing."

They sat and looked at each other for a while, shrugged their shoulders and immersed themselves in their reading material. About an hour went by, when all of a sudden they both snapped their heads up at the same time, looking at each other in total amazement at what they said at the same time.

"I was in a white room."


	31. Chapter 31

Jack and Daniel each sat on a bed in the SGC infirmary while Dr. Lam went back and forth between the two of them ... poking, prodding and barking orders at them. Cough, deep breath, cough again, tongue out, lay down, sit up. Jack was just praying that the words 'bend over' didn't come out of her mouth.

"What is that?"

"Sit still General!" Carolyn scolded, as she prepared his arm to take blood, "I just need a little blood."

"You doctors have been taking it out of me faster than I can produce it lately ... owww" He let out sharp yelp when the needle was inserted. Her eyes bore into him and slapped a bandage on his arm.

"OK Dr. Jackson," she said moving over to Daniel, "you're next."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut as she gave him the eye. He held out his arm, deciding that arguing would get him nowhere.

After the tests were finally done, Jack and Daniel wearily walked side by side, down the quiet halls of the SGC. Jack looked at his watch; it was 0300.

"If you hadn't told Hank about our little revelation, that whole ordeal could have been avoided you know."

"Jack, it's not something that we should keep to ourselves."

"Says you." Jack griped rubbing the needle mark on his arm, "Did you know that Mitchell is actually going to ask her to marry him."

"Really?" Daniel asked, slightly miffed. He had bared his soul to Mitchell about Sam and Cam had never even hinted to him that he was actually in love with Carolyn.

"Yep, he asked me for some pointers on how to ask Hank for her hand in marriage."

"He's going to ask for the General's permission first?"

"It's a Southern thing, I think." Jack said following Daniel into the elevator.

"Do you remember anything more ... about the room?" Daniel asked leaning heavily against the elevator wall, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Nope," Jack yawned, as well, "how about you?"

Daniel just shook his head.

All Jack could remember was that the white room was bare, with just one chair sitting in the middle. He vaguely remembered talking to someone, but he just had faint flashes of the odd word and phrase. 'My people.' 'Communicate.' 'Mind.' 'Touch.' 'Heal.' 'Teach.' 'Next step.' Knowledge within you.'

Daniel couldn't remember anything besides the room itself. He wrote down the words that Jack said, and pondered over them as they waited at Midway Station. The more Daniel thought the more he believed that Dr. Becket's theory was correct. Someone had communicated with Jack, healed him of the cancer and gave him knowledge of their existence.

"Why can't I remember any of this?" Jack asked Daniel as they got off the elevator, "if these so called aliens are communicating with us why all the cloak and dagger? White rooms, strange languages and math stuff in my head. Why don't they just meet us face to face and tell us what we need to know?"

"I don't know Jack?"

"And another thing…"Jack continued on with his tirade, "… see if I have this right, now it seems that I have passed on this … this … whatever the hell it is that I have or should I say had, to you. Right?"

"It seems so."

"Why?

"Why?"

"Yes Daniel, why?"

Daniel suddenly stopped walking in mid stride, as a strange look came over his face.

"Children."

"What did you say?" Jack poked Daniel in the arm, when he didn't respond.

"What did you do that for?" Daniel asked rubbing the sore spot.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything," Daniel snapped.

"You said children," Jack snapped back.  
"Did not."

"Did so."

"Jack!"

"Daniel, I asked you why the knowledge I had was passed on to you and you just said children."

"Why would I say that?" Daniel shook his head as they stopped in front of Jack's quarters. "I really said that?"

Jack shook his head in the affirmative. "Maybe we're too young?"

"What?" Daniel looked at him in confusion. Where the hell had Jack pulled that line out of.

"You know how the Nox use to tell us we were to young, maybe we're too young to know about all of this."

"Jack, I don't think the Nox were talking to us."

"No … no that's not what I'm getting at, maybe we're not ready yet to understand the knowledge. It has to be passed on to the next generation. You said children Daniel … the knowledge has to be passed on to your children Daniel." Jack shook his head, wondering how that deduction had come to him.

"My children? Why not yours? You could have..."

"No Daniel. Not anymore."

"Oh …. You can't have kids?"

"Not anymore … the cancer took care of that."

"It wasn't … umm … fixed when you were healed?"

"Nope. I'm shooting blanks."

Daniel just rolled his eyes at his response. "I wonder why they ... you know didn't?"

"No clue," Jack shrugged his shoulders and passed his key card through the reader by his door, " Anyway I'm bushed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel," Jack leaned wearily against his door.

"I don't have children."

Jack smiled and gave him a little pat on the shoulder, "come on Daniel, use that brain of yours. I think there is someone waiting for you in another galaxy, who can help you out in that department."

Daniel stared, mouth wide open, as Jack left him standing alone in the hallway.

Daniel sat on his bed looking at Sam's picture for quite a while before he finally crawled under the covers. God he missed her. He closed his eyes and smiled. Thoughts of their last night together danced in his head.

They were sitting on her balcony gazing out at the lights of the city while they nibbled on local Athosian cheese and a sweet apple-like cider that Teyla had given them. When the air became cooler, Sam curled herself up into his lap and pulled a light blanket around them.

"Two moons," Daniel sighed, intoxicated by the feathery kisses she was placing on his cheek, "very romantic."

"Yes ... romantic," she drawled … her teeth were now grazing his neck.

"You're naughty tonight," he grinned pulling her up so their lips could meet. The kiss started out sweet and grew into a wild tangle of lips and tongues. When they came up for air, she whispered something in his ear and then let out a little scream, when Daniel stood and pulled her up into his arms.

"Where did a nice little colonel like you learn about such things." Daniel growled. He carried her into her quarters and dropped them both on the bed.

Giggles, screams of delight and moans of pleasure echoed in the room as they removed each other's clothing. Finally naked, Sam sighed and wrapped her long silky legs around him, while he kissed a trail down her body. He started with her lips … after a few light kisses, she opened her mouth and their tongues found each other and mated wildly. She groaned when he broke contact, but then let out a sigh when he slowly moved his mouth down to her neck. A little squeal escaped her lips, when he nibbled on a sweet spot he knew drove her crazy. His trail of kisses slowly moved downward and her hands clutched tightly onto the sheets, when she felt his mouth sucking on her breasts, alternating between the two.

"D..Daniel … please … I can't take … oh my …"

His tongue was now examining her navel, while one hand dipped between her legs. She thrust her hips up too meet his fingers that continued to tease her.

"Daniel … I need you to ..."

"What? … Tell me what you want?" but before he could finish, Sam caught him off guard and deftly flipped him onto his back, pinning him down on the mattress. Totally bewildered, he looked up at her wild blue eyes, as she lustily surveyed his naked body. "You little devil," he whispered, "do you see what you want?"

"Oh yes," she hissed. She raked her hands over him a few times, then slowly pushed herself down and began to rock, "and now I have exactly what I want."

Daniel's eyes snapped open. Oh Sam …sweet, sweet Sam. The memory of her riding on him sent an intense wave of pleasure coursing through him. Jack was right, he didn't just want the transfer to do the research; he wanted it so he could be with her. He clutched onto a pillow and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Sam holding two blonde, blue-eyed babies.


	32. Chapter 32

Daniel's eyes were growing weary; the same paragraphs of text kept rolling over and over on the screen. He really wasn't sure why he even kept coming down here. The research had pretty much come to a standstill.

He had been so excited when his request to transfer to Atlantis had been approved three months ago, though at first it didn't look like it was going to happen. The IOA had grilled him for almost a whole day about the events that had occurred in the secret lab and what he hoped to accomplish by returning to the Ancient City. Richard Woolsey was especially sharp with him and battered him with questions, many that Daniel did not think had any relevance to the situation. When he brought up the prior incident, Daniel lost his cool, spouted off something in Ancient and stormed out of the meeting.

"I thought you wanted to go to Atlantis?"

"Oh … hey Jack!" Daniel said into his office phone, a few hours later.

"Daniel did you called Richard Woolsey an ass-hole."

"Well the word I used is hard to translate into English, but ass-hole is close."

"Oy" was all that Jack could say.

"Did he actually get someone to translate what I said? The man is totally paranoid; he and McKay should get together."

"Daniel you have to apologize."

"I will not."

"Daniel..."

"He insulted me Jack, he accused me of still being under Ori influence. Dammit Jack, he cannot get over the whole prior thing. If they want me to figure out what that lab is all about I want him to apologize to me and to you too..."

"Me?"

"Ah … no one told you that he implied that you were possessed too. He said we were in it together. He said maybe we were trying to keep whatever information the lab contains to ourselves."

The memory made Daniel chuckle to himself. He wasn't sure what Jack said to Woolsey, but the man showed up at his office an hour later, gave him a sincere apology and the IOA's approval for him to continue his research on Atlantis.

The excitement of a new research project soon turned into utter frustration. After a month, he knew he had hit a brick wall. He felt totally defeated. Jack had talked to him several times when Atlantis made their weekly calls to the SGC. Neither one of them had any more flashbacks of being in the white room. Daniel voiced his concern that the IOA would send him back to Earth, but in the end Jack and Sam convinced them that Daniel's knowledge of all things Ancient would be an asset to the Atlantis expedition. Reluctantly the IOA agreed. So now Daniel spent most his time exploring the city and occasionally going out on missions through the Stargate. Every so often, though, he found himself sitting in this lab; there was something that seemed to call him to come here.

He watched the screen for a few more minutes and was about to get up when something different appeared on the screen. His eyes shot open. It was a letter of the Ancient alphabet. He watched for a few more minutes. The same letter appeared several more times throughout the text. Daniel got out a notebook and began to write furiously. Why was this happening now. For three months he had been sitting here and now all of a sudden this Ancient letter begins to appear.

"Dr. Jackson." Daniel ignored the voice that was coming through his radio. "Dr. Jackson, please come in."

"What?" Daniel snapped; his eyes never left the screen.

"Colonel Sheppard would like you to come up to the gate room," the voice said. Daniel wasn't sure who it was; someone new he thought … even newer than him.

"Tell the Colonel that I'm busy."

There was a small silence then John's voice echoed into his ear.

"Daniel, you need to get up here now. Sam's been hurt off world.."

Daniel flung himself out of his chair and raced to the gate room. The new discovery was the farthest thing on his mind.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

Daniel paced the floor in front of the Stargate, looking up at Radek and Chuck every few minutes. What the hell was taking them so long. He should have insisted on going with John and Ronan to the planet, but John put his foot down and said no. He told Daniel that the situation was under control and he didn't need his commanding officer's distraught boyfriend tagging along.

Earlier that day Sam had gone with Rodney and a new doctor named Jennifer Keller to M5V 801. Jennifer wanted Sam to see if she could help convince the people of one of the settlements that they needed to move to another part of continent. There was a danger of frequent earthquakes and the people were also getting sick from the poor air quality from abandoned Genni mines.

When the trio had not checked in after five hours, John had Chuck dial the gate and they were able to get Jennifer on the radio. They had fallen into a mine shaft and finally after many failed attempts were able to free themselves. In the process though Sam broke her leg and Rodney's hands were badly burned. They were making their way back to the gate, but their progress was slow. John told them that he and Ronan would come through the gate with a stretcher. Carson also sent a few more supplies for Jennifer to treat Sam and Rodney.

Daniel looked at his watch; it had been two hours since they left. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He turned and saw Teyla's gentle smile look up at him. She stood quietly by his side and her serene presence seemed to calm his anxiety.

"You should have that bottled."

"Pardon?" she looked at him not understanding his saying.

"Oh sorry," Daniel apologized, "you have a very calming aura about you. Your demeanor seems to sooth even the tensest situation."

"Well it's helpful when one has to work with three very distinct personalities such as John, Rodney and Ronan." They exchanged smiles as she continued, "I have to admit, though that even my patience is tested by their antics at times."

A few minutes later the gate was activated and all came safely through. Daniel rushed to Sam's side and grasped her hand, after the medics came and got her settled onto a gurney. She was hooked up to an IV and Jennifer had her leg braced with some wooden boards.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Daniel leaned in and lightly brushed her cheek with his lips. Sam on the other hand pulled his face down and molded her mouth onto his.

She looked up at him with a dopey smile on her face. "Hello lover," she slurred.

Daniel could feel every eye in the gate room staring at him and blushed.

"Hi yourself," he whispered into her ear.

"She's a bit out of it, "Jennifer explained, "The pain was quite severe, so I gave her a pretty strong dose of morphine. We should get her to the infirmary so we can properly set that leg."

The medics pushed Sam down towards the infirmary, with Daniel on one side and Jennifer the other.

"Hey what about me," Rodney whined, scampering after the procession, "I'm in pain too."

SG1***SG1***SG1**

When Sam slowly opened her eyes she saw Carson's gentle smile looking down on her.

"Hello luv, awake are you?" he asked, giving her hand a little pat.

"Daniel?" was all that she managed to get out. She felt woozy and her leg throbbed.

"The lad is outside, wearing a hole in the floor with all his pacing," Carson said, adjusting the IV in her arm.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked. A nurse came in with a pitcher of water and when she left, Carson poured some into a cup for Sam. He had a 'look' on his face that Sam could not seem to read. "Carson is there something wrong?"

"I need to discuss something with you before we let Daniel come in."

SG1***SG1***SG1***

"Any news?" John, with Ronan and Teyla on his heels, walked into the small waiting room where up to Daniel was madly pacing.

"Umm … Carson is in with her. They set her leg and thankfully there were no other serious injuries. A nurse came by a while ago and said she was coming around." Daniel continued his pacing.

"How about the fearless rescuer?"

Daniel looked slightly confused a first and then he caught on. "Oh … You mean Rodney? Fast asleep." Daniel pointed a finger towards another area of the infirmary, but his head turned around quickly when Carson came out of the room Sam was in.

Seeing Daniel's look of concern, Carson came up and reassured him. "She's fine Daniel. She's a strong lass, a wee bit tired and groggy now, but she'll back on her feet in no time."

"Can I go in?"

"Yes, of course. I know for a fact she is quite anxious to see you."

As soon as Daniel heard the word yes, he pushed by Carson and rushed into her room. They had her propped up in the hospital bed and she looked tired, but still managed to greet him with a warm smile.

"Look at you," he shook his head and reached out and touched her face with his fingers, "you go out on a mission and what happens, you end up in bed. You must be getting soft sitting behind that desk."

"Yeah … you were usually the one who ended up in the infirmary," she teased. She took his hand and grazed it against her lips. "I guess I won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Carson said you were OK … how do you feel?" Being mindful of her leg, he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Tired. A bit sore … slightly embarrassed." She sighed and snuggled some more into him.

"Why?" he asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I should have known better than to climb up on that rickety tower we built. We were just so desperate to get out of that hole and I …"

"What?" Daniel brushed a tear from her eye.

"It's silly I know … I mean back in the day we were in more dangerous situations, but I kept thinking that I might never see you again."

Daniel brushed another tear from her cheek and pulled her in as close as he dared. They sat quietly for a while, not needing to talk, just content to sit and be close to each other.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm," he murmured, pulling her hand up and kissing her fingers.

"Umm … remember that night about two months ago when we went for that picnic on the mainland?" Sam asked. There was a slight hint of trepidation in her voice but Daniel didn't seem to notice as he was now busy kissing her neck.

"Ahh … yes the waterfall," he whispered, as he proceeded to nibble her ear, "you looked so beautiful standing there naked with the water drizzling down your ..." He stopped and turned so he was facing her. He felt her stiffen a bit in his arms and he could tell something was wrong. "Sam what is it?"

She looked at him with wide eyes not sure of what his reaction was going to be as she spoke. "Daniel when we … you know..."

"Had mind blowing sex," he grinned at her still not understanding what was wrong.

"Daniel, remember … we didn't use a condom," she whispered.

"Sam?" his eyes were now as wide as hers.

"I'm going to … we're going to have a baby."


	33. Chapter 33

One Month Later 

Sam grimaced; Daniel's grip on her hand got tighter and tighter. She tried to get his attention by pulling her hand away but he was too busy peppering poor Dr. Beckett with endless questions. Carson, who was scanning her belly with the ultrasound was very patient and calmly answered his queries. She was only three months pregnant and already he was a nervous wreck.

From the moment Daniel found out she was pregnant, he began to treat her like a china doll, waiting on her hand and foot. At first she thought it was kind of cute and enjoyed the attention, especially since she was laid up with her broken leg. But now that she was back on her feet, he was starting to get on her nerves. Any little thing seemed to set him off. He nearly had a panic attack one day when he found her doing a type of Athosian yoga with Teyla. Carson, knowing that many pregnant Athosian women did this type of yoga, patiently reassured the neurotic archeologist that the exercise would be good for Sam.

Food was another thing that he was obsessed with; he would watch her like a hawk and question anything that she put in her mouth. He also would follow her around like a puppy. It seemed like she could hardly get up to go to the bathroom without him trying to follow her. She blamed it all on Cam and Jack. As a joke, they sent him a box full of books about pregnancy and parenting. The only problem was that Daniel read them all from cover to cover. If he continued this obsessive behavior for the next six months, he was going to drive her crazy.

"Daniel could you loosen your grip," Sam winced; His fingers were starting to dig into her skin.

"What?" he turned his gaze from the monitor and met her eyes with concern, "is something wrong?"

"You're cutting off the lasses circulation," Carson chuckled moving the wand over Sam.

"What? … oh my god," Daniel quickly let go of her hand, "I hurt you … oh god Sam I'm sorry," he gently picked her hand up again and examined it closely, "did I break the skin? Oh crap are you going to get a bruise ..."

"Daniel!"

" Carson can you get a nurse to bring me some ice ..."

"Daniel stop it!" Sam said a little louder than she intended, but it got his attention and his little rant stopped, "I'm fine. You have to calm down."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I guess I'm a little …."

"Intense?"

"Oh … that bad huh?" he blushed a little, "I'm sorry … what is it Carson?" Daniel had noticed that Carson was studying the monitor with a peculiar look on his face, "Is something wrong? Why are you looking at the screen like that?"

Carson didn't reply, as he continued to look intently at the screen for a few moments more.

"Carson what is it? Is the baby OK?" Sam strained her neck to get a better view of the monitor and then looked anxiously back at Carson.

Carson smiled and turned to the very nervous parents to be. "Don't worry dear, everything this fine." His smile had turned into a huge grin, "the babies look fine."

Sam and Daniel smiled, exchanging looks of relief and then slowly their brains seemed to clue in on what Carson had said. Sam swallowed hard and her mouth went a little dry. She looked over at Daniel who had turned a bit pale.

"Did you … umm ...you said … umm ... babies." Daniel managed to squeak out.

"Yes … babies … see he pointed to a fuzzy image on the screen. You can barely make it out but yes it looks like you're going to have twins."

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Two Months Later

"Daniel give me your hand."

"Hmm … what?" Daniel blinked his eyes in hazy confusion. Sam had grasped his hand and was placing it on her protruding belly.

"Just a sec … there … did you feel it?" Even in the dark and without his glasses, he could tell that her eyes were shining.

"Oh … wow … was that them?" he asked, pulling himself up to sit beside her.

"Yes … oh another one … did you.."

"Yes." Daniel grinned looking down at her tummy in utter fascination.

They sat beside each other for quite a while feeling their two little ones moving around inside her tummy, until Sam's back began to ache. Daniel pulled her down onto the bed and spooned himself behind her.

"I'm a little scared Daniel … twins … we're going to have twins."

"I know," Daniel whispered, gently rubbing her bump, "taking care of one baby is a real responsibility; taking care of two is just mind blowing."

Sam slowly moved to face Daniel. "Are you sure you don't want to know if they're boys or girls?"

"To me it doesn't matter, as long as they and their mother are healthy." He leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips. His hands reached up under the large t-shirt she wore to bed and caressed her swollen breasts.

"Hmm that feels so good," she moaned into his mouth and their kisses intensified. "Make love to me Daniel," she pleaded, moving his fingers, from where they were teasing her nipples, down her belly to rest on the curls of her vagina.

A small shiver vibrated through Daniel. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I asked Carson…"

"You … you asked Carson?"

"Of course, he's my doctor."

"What did he say?" Daniel managed to get out. He found it very strange that Sam was discussing their sex life with Carson.

"He said it was perfectly safe … as long we refrain from the wild monkey sex."

"I'll try to restrain myself," he said, slowly pulling her t-shirt off as he moved his hands up over her body. He gazed at her for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her tummy. "You are so beautiful."

He felt her hands tugging on the waistband of his boxers and he deftly pulled them off before he moulded himself into her.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Two Months Later

"Cam and Carolyn are getting married."

"What?" Daniel had been so absorbed in his book, that he had not heard what Sam said to him, when she walked into their quarters.

"Cam and Carolyn … they're getting married next month.

Sighing deeply, she slowly lowered herself into the nearest chair. She toed off her shoes and pulled off her BDU jacket. The Atlantis uniform jackets no longer fit her and she found that the BDU uniform was just more comfortable.

"Oh … I thought they were going to wait until next year."

She just shrugged her shoulders and groaned, pulling herself back out of the chair. Daniel restrained himself from leaping up to help her. He finally came to realize that she could not tolerate him fussing over her. If she wanted help, she would ask for it. It was hard for him but he was trying hard to respect her wishes.

Daniel watched her curiously as she slowly moved towards the bathroom, one hand resting on her very swollen belly and the other one on the small of her back. Her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying. Something definitely was wrong. He rolled off the bed, where he had been reading and came up beside her before she got to the bathroom door.

"Daniel, please." A small sob clogged in her throat. "I don't need any help…"

She tried to brush by him, but he stood in her way. ""Sam what's wrong?" he asked, brushing the tears that were flowing down her face.

She just batted his hands away and tried to move by him again, "Daniel please I have to pee."

"Why are you crying Sam?" He tried to touch her face, but again she swatted his hand away.

"Daniel, please, I'm going to pee my pants."

Seeing that she was very upset, he moved aside and let her pass into the bathroom. He hovered by the door for almost ten minutes, until she finally came out. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a large over-sized t-shirt. Her eyes were a little less swollen, but they were still ridged in red.

"Daniel please I'm fine," she said before he could open his mouth. She slowly crawled up onto the bed and leaned back wearily into the pillows, before she closed her eyes.

Daniel stood where he was for a moment or two and then hesitantly got onto the bed beside her.

"You were crying," his voice was quiet and gentle, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, but kept her eyes closed.

Daniel sighed a little, knowing that she was lying, something was definitely wrong.

"Sam ..."

"Carolyn's pregnant," she blurted out before he could form his thought.

"Oh ..."

"That's why they're getting married," her voice cracked and more tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Fuck, Daniel thought. This was not good. He wasn't sure what to say. He thought they had talked about this. They had decided it wasn't something they needed to do. They had discussed it. They had both agreed. She had assured him that it was what she wanted. Apparently it wasn't.


	34. Chapter 34

Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the controls in front of him, Carson maneuvered the puddle jumper through the gate system to Midway Station. Accompanying Daniel on off world missions usually was very enjoyable. There were many subjects that interested both of them and many lively conversations often would occur. On this trip though, Daniel sat quietly in the seat across from him, his nose buried in a book. Samantha was sitting in the back section, saying she found the front seats uncomfortable. Carson knew she probably just didn't want to sit by Daniel.

It was no secret that something had driven a wedge in their relationship. They were civil to each other during staff meeting, when she had doctor appointments and during the Lamaze classes that Jennifer taught them and a few other Athosian couples that were expecting. There were rumors that Daniel had more or less moved out of their quarters and spent most of his days and nights down in his lab.

Rodney told Carson that the archeologist had become totally obsessed with trying to figure out the significance of the Ancient letter that had appeared in the alien text months ago. He didn't want to do anything but that. A few weeks ago, John and his team were going on a mission that they thought Daniel would be interested in. The colonel asked Daniel if he would like to come; he refused. When John asked Sam if she would ask him to reconsider, she just snapped at him and said that Daniel's job was to do research in the lab, not to traipse around the galaxy with them.

Sam spent most of her days in her office and rarely spoke to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone on Atlantis soon learned that it was best to avoid her as much as possible, because chances were you would end up being reamed out over any little thing that set her off.

The whole situation saddened Carson; he knew something was eating away at Daniel and Sam and he wished there was something he could do to help them. The three of them were on the way to Cameron Mitchell and Carolyn Lam's wedding. Being a good friend of Carolyn's, Carson had been invited to the wedding too and volunteered to take Sam and Daniel in the puddle jumper back to earth. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to go through the wormhole without the protection of the ship. Carson hoped that seeing their friends and former teammates at this happy occasion would help bring Sam and Daniel out of the funk that had overtaken them. What Carson didn't know was that it was the news of the impending wedding that had set off the very first spark that was fueling the fire between them.

"Is that what you want us to do?" Daniel had asked her, that night one month ago.

"What?" she asked. Daniel was not touching her, but he could sense that her whole body had stiffened.

"Do you want to get married?" he turned to face her, but she quickly looked in the other direction and moved further away from him.

"Why would you say that?" she demanded and with those words they entered into the first real argument that they had as a couple.

"You said that Cam and Carolyn were getting married because she's pregnant, so I thought ..."

"You think I want to get married just because they are?"

"You were crying …"

"What the hell has that got to do with getting married? I'm pregnant Daniel. My hormones are totally out of whack ... just because I'm crying you think I want to get married?"

"I just thought ..."

"Well you thought wrong!"

During the first exchange Daniel tried to remain calm and accounted it to the moodiness that she experienced from time to time. But there was something in the tone of her voice as she spat out her last comment, that made him snap right back at her.

"Fine … you don't want to get married?"

"That's what we agreed on, wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

"What do you mean I guess so? Don't you remember the conversation?"

"I remember it just fine ..."

"You were the one who said we didn't need some piece of paper to prove to the world that we loved each other."

"I said I remembered it ..."

"So why are you bringing this up again. Just because Cam and Carolyn think they have to get married because she's pregnant doesn't mean we have to. I mean they were going to get married anyway. We have an agreement … right? … We both agree that getting married is not necessary …. Daniel? Did you hear me?"

"Yes … yes loud and clear … marriage is not necessary."

"Well then there's nothing to discuss."

"Apparently not," he muttered, as she crawled out of bed, "where are you going?"

"I have to pee, dammit … if that's OK with you?"

From that night onward, the tension between the two of them slowly escalated to the point where they hardly spoke to each other in fear that they would end up in an argument. The whole situation confused Daniel; he loved Sam so much, but her ever changing moods were slowly weighing him down. She would tell him that her feet hurt, so he would rub them for her, and then she would cry out that he was too rough. She would cry about the weight that she had gained, he told her that she looked beautiful, she would just cry harder saying he was only saying that to make her feel good. So he found himself spending more and more time down in the lab. He knew people were talking that he had moved out, but that wasn't true. They were not really talking to each other anymore, but even if it was very late, he would always go back to their quarters and crawl into bed beside her. Some nights she would even take his hand in hers a let him come closer and as long as that happened he would continue to come. The love between them was still there. He would continue to come.

Daniel had his head buried in his book, but he really had not absorbed anything of the words. He saw Carson's eyes glance over at him a few times, but he honestly did want to get into a conversation him. Daniel felt guilty for all the crap they had been flinging at the poor doctor lately. Carson tried many times to talk to Sam about her hormone levels and about some therapies she might want to try. She ignored him. He came down into the lab and lectured Daniel about not eating and sleeping. He was told to mind his own business. He suggested that they see a therapist and when they said no he threatened to go over their heads to the IOA if they didn't. After two sessions the therapist gave up on them.

"Ah here we are," Carson said a little too enthusiastically. Daniel looked up and saw that the jumper had entered Midway Station. "We just need clearance from the SGC to continue on."

Carson was talking to one of the station's technicians, when Sam came out of the back section and sat heavily into the chair behind the doctor. Daniel thought she looked exhausted. Their eyes met and Daniel spoke three words that he rarely said anymore because she usually took them the wrong way.

"You look tired."

She didn't remark on his statement, she just looked blankly out the front window.

"How long have we been here?"

"We just got clearance to head on out," Carson said. The Stargate kawooshed and the blue event horizon appeared. "Are you OK lass? You look a bit pale."

Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "just tired," was all that she said. Carson nodded and maneuvered the jumper through the gate that would take them back to earth.

Daniel kept his eyes on Sam, he didn't like the way she looked. Not only was she very pale, she had small beads of sweat on her temple and her breathing seemed raspy. Suddenly she let out a small shriek and clasped tightly onto her belly.

"Carson!" Daniel yelled, quickly leaping to her side, "something is wrong." He turned back to her and she had a look of sheer panic on her face. "Sam what is it?"

"Oh god …" she reached out for his hand and clutched tightly onto it, "Daniel my water broke … AAGGH!" Her scream pierced his ear. "Contraction, I'm having contractions."

"What? Oh shit … Carson? It's too early isn't it … Sam."

"Daniel I think … oh our babies … our babies are coming."


	35. Chapter 35

He sat hunched over in the uncomfortable plastic chair and alternately fingered the outside of the two incubators that were on either side of him. They were so small and all the wires and tubes that were attached to their little bodies made them look so fragile and helpless. Yet even with everything that was hooked up to them, Daniel knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

They had come about four weeks too early, but the nurses kept reassuring him that they were doing fine. Their lungs were a little underdeveloped and they were underweight, but with special care and attention, they would be fine in a few weeks. Daniel just prayed that Sam would be as well.

"Daniel?"

Through all the turmoil that had happened in the last 24 hours, Daniel had kept his emotions in check, but the familiar voice and firm clasp of Jack's hand on his shoulder, for some reason made him break down. He bent over more in the chair, his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god Jack, I really have fucked up this time," Daniel cried into his hands. Jack slowly bent down, fighting the pain in his achy knees, and put his arm around Daniel's shoulders.

"Shh … little ones present," Jack pulled on Daniel's shoulders, finally getting him to sit up a little straighter in the chair. He gave him a little smile, patted him on the shoulder and cringed as he stood up again. Daniel wiped the tears from his eyes as Jack turned his attention to the two tiny beings in the incubators. He had never seen such tiny babies. Charlie had been eight pounds when he was born. These two little ones were hardly four pounds each. "They're beautiful Daniel." Jack's eyes shone as he looked at the two little miracles.

A few more tears escaped Daniel's eyes. "They came too early," he whispered, "my fault..."

Their conversation was interrupted when a nurse brought a chair Jack to sit on. He thanked her and watched while she checked the babies over. Daniel just sat staring off into space. When she was finished, the nurse had to touch Daniel's shoulder to get his attention.

"Dr. Jackson."

"Yes... what?" Daniel snapped back into reality, "Are they OK? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," she smiled at him, "I just wanted to know if you would like me to get you something to eat or drink?"

"No," he shook his head and turned his face towards one of his children, "no … thanks anyway."

"General?"

Jack just smiled and shook his head. When the nurse left, Jack looked over at Daniel, who was staring intently at one of the babies.

"Why is it your fault?" Jack reached over and touched his knee when he didn't answer, "Daniel?"

"What?"

"You said it was your fault. Why would you say that?" Oh crap Jack thought because as soon as he said the words, the tears welled up in Daniel's red-rimmed eyes again.

"We should have stayed in Atlantis … this was too much stress for her … and now ...now she ... she might not …." He couldn't get the rest of the words out; he flung his head down on his knees, clasping his hands around his neck.

Jack gave a little inward sigh, "She's going to be fine Daniel … she's a fighter."

"Wh … what will I do … if … if she ..."

"Just stop right there Daniel," Jack interrupted. He stood up and began to pace around, clearly not liking Daniel's negative thinking, "she's going to be fine … do you understand? … fine!"

Daniel just kept his head down; the tears were now turning into sobs, which made it hard for Jack to make out what he was saying.

"She ... might … so much blood ...I ...I don't know wh..what … can't live without her."

"Daniel!" Jack gave him a hard shake and then sat back in the chair beside him, "listen to me … she - is - not - going - to - die. Do you understand?"

"So … so much bl..blood …Carson he … he couldn't you know … he had to fly the .. the ship ..." Daniel's sobbing began to subside, but he was still clearly distraught "If we still had been … on Atlantis … Carson … Carson would have been able to deliver them … he had to fly the ship ..so I had to..."

"I know Danny … I know. You did fine … you did a good job," Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and pointed to one of the sleeping babies, "they're going to be fine."

"S..Sam.."

"Her too, Carson is taking good care of her. He's fixing her up now and she is going to be fine. No more negative thinking. You understand? ... Daniel?"

"Y..yes..." Daniel shook his head. He took the tissue Jack handed him and blew his nose.

"Good." Jack said stood up and looked down at one of the babies, "now why don't you tell me what you are going to call these little bambinos?" Jack smiled tapping gently on one of the incubators. "Hey little guy, how does Jonathan sound for a name … or just Jack … on the other hand Jack Jackson is a bit much..."

"Jack, you've got them mixed up," Daniel said with a little smile on his lip. He stood up and pointed to the baby Jack had just been talking to, "bamina, then he pointed to the other baby, "bambino."

Cam walked beside his future father-in-law, as Carolyn raced down the hall in front of them.

"You're being a good sport about this Colonel."

"It's really a no-brainer, Sir. It's kind of hard having a celebration when a friend is in need. It wouldn't be the same without them there anyway."

Cam and General Landry continued down towards the infirmary where Carolyn had just turned into. When they entered the facility, they were taken aback slightly by the person who stood there.

"Teal'c!" Cam shouted, enveloping the Jaffa in a warm hug, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Teal'c bowed to General Landry after Cam let him ago, "General Landry … Colonel Mitchell … it is good to see you again."

"Likewise," the general said, "we were not expecting you."

"I had intended to keep my presence at Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Lam's nuptials a secret, but then I heard what happened to Colonel Carter. I take it you are not going to get married today."

"No," Cam said, "we decided to wait. Sorry to get you here for nothing."

"On the contrary, I am glad I am here to offer my support to Colonel Carter and DanielJackson."

"Speaking of Jackson, where is he?" Cam asked looking around, expecting to see him hovering nearby.

"He is in the isolation room at the back where they are keeping watch over the infants. O'Neill is with him."

"Jack knows your here?"

"Indeed. He is the one who arranged for me to be here without anyone knowing."

General Landry just shook his head, marveling at Jack's ability to arrange things. He motioned toward the door that led into the surgical theater, "have you heard anything?"

"I have not."

"How about the babies?" Cam asked, but before Teal'c could answer Carolyn came out of the surgical area, with a very tired looking Carson Beckett behind her.

Everyone looked anxiously at the two doctors, trying to read their faces.

Cam was about to ask what everyone had on their mind, but Carson spoke first.

"Where is Daniel?" he asked.

"With the infants," Teal'c replied.

"I need to talk to him." Carson sighed heavily and moved wearily towards the isolation room. All their eyes watched him, as he took a deep breath, before he entered the room.

As soon as Carson disappeared from sight, everyone's attention diverted back to Carolyn. A few tears formed in her eyes and Cam reached out to her. She wiped the moisture from her face and leaned wearily into her finance.

"Carolyn?" her father came closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The postpartum bleeding was very excessive," she finally managed to say, "Carson had no choice ... he had to do a hysterectomy..."


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey Teal'c!"

"O'Neill."

"How are all the kids?"

"They are asleep."

A small smile passed over Jack's lips as he looked down from the observation booth into the isolation room below. After her operation, Sam had been put in the same room as her babies. The two incubators were lined along the right side of her bed. Jack noticed that someone had exchanged the little white knit caps that he first saw the babies wearing with a blue one and a pink one. Daniel was sitting - sort of - on a chair by the left side of the bed. His head was lying face down on the bed; one arm was flung over his head and the other one was resting by Sam's side; his hand interlocking hers.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Jack asked, as he pulled a chair up and sat down beside Teal'c.

"It has only been an hour since the surgery ended."

Jack furrowed his brow and looked down at his watch, giving it a couple of taps. When Dr. Beckett had been talking to Daniel about the hysterectomy, Jack had been called away to a conference call that he really could not put off attending. He had felt badly about leaving Daniel, as the news had sent his already fragile emotions over the edge again. Fortunately Teal'c had been able to calm him down.

"Really? It seems like a lot more time than that has gone by."

"Indeed. Time seems to go slowly in circumstances like this."

The two friends sat quietly together looking down at the new family while they slept. Surprisingly it was Teal'c who broke the silence.

"DanielJackson is feeling extreme guilt over this situation."

"Ya think. He thinks the whole early labour thing is his fault and now with the … umm … you know," Jack blushed a little, finding it difficult to discuss Sam's hysterectomy, "umm with Sam's operation … he's in double guilt mode."

Teal'c just arched his one eyebrow, as he glanced over at Jack. "They will both need our support in the coming days."

"You gonna stick around for a while?" Jack looked hopefully at Teal'c. Daniel could really use the Jaffa's calming influence.

"I am not expected back on Chulak for another week and ColonelMitchell said that he and Dr. Lam might go ahead with the wedding in a few days."

"Good, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you could come over and have dinner with Sarah and me some night."

Teal'c bowed his head in approval. "It would be my pleasure."

They continued their vigil until Jack broke the silence.

"So … 'grandpa' … how is that new granddaughter of yours?" he smirked giving the Jaffa a soft punch in the arm. "I imagine Rya'c and Kar'yn are being kept busy."

A rare grin spread across Teal'c's face. "They are slowly adjusting to parenthood. Drey'auc is a very well behaved infant."  
"Nice that they named her after your wife." Jack smiled He could sense the pride in Teal'c voice and face.

"I was very honored."

"So who does she look like? Hopefully not her grandfather," Jack teased.

Teal'c ignored Jack's comment and reached into the folds of the robes he was wearing and pulled out an IPod. "I have photographs. They are on this."

Jack gave him a bemused look as Teal'c handed it to him. "An IPod?"

"It was a going-away present from SamanthaCarter and DanielJackson. ColonelMitchell and Dr. Lam as well gave me a digital camera. I told them that I was not leaving forever but would return from time to time but they insisted. I have documented the child's life so far in pictures and video."

"Ahhh..." Jack scowled, looking down at the device. "You know, I have absolutely no clue how this thing works."

A dull ache in her abdomen was the first thing she was aware of. She desperately tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy. Her mouth felt dry and there was a faint buzzing sound in her ears. The pain intensified and she felt a small groan escape her lips

"Sam..."

She heard someone say her name but she couldn't place the voice, as it was washed out by the buzzing that continued to echo in her head.

"Sam … are you awake? Can you open your eyes?"

Daniel … it sounded like Daniel. She opened her mouth to speak, but her lips seemed to be stuck together. And her eyes … why wouldn't her eyes open.

"Ohhhhh..." she moaned again, as another stab of pain overtook her, this one being more sharp and intense than the other one.

"Please get Carson." Daniel said to someone; his voice seemed to be clearer than it was before. Even though her eyes were closed she could tell that he was now bending down towards her. His lips brushed her cheeks and she felt his fingers run through her hair.

"Sam, can you open your eyes? … Sam?" She felt one of his hands grasp onto hers; the other one gently stroked her arm. Sam concentrated and finally managed to pry her eyes open.

"Hey … there's my girl," Daniel was smiling, but there was a look of concern on his face. He looked so tired. His beautiful blue eyes were red and swollen, as they gazed into hers. She tried to lift her hand to his face, but her hand would not come off the bed. She winced again and the concern in Daniel's face grew stronger.

"What is it Sam? Are you in pain?"

"Daniel," she finally managed to squeak his name out of her mouth, "h..hurts..."

"Oh baby … I know. The nurse went to get Carson.'' He reached over and brushed another kiss on her face.

Her mouth was still so dry and it was hard for her to form the words she wanted to say.

"D...dry.."

"The nurse left some ice chips here," He reached for a glass on the bedside table and placed a few small ones in her mouth, "Better?"

"Yes .." she started to say, but when she heard a soft mewing cry come from the other side of her bed, she let out a small gasp.

Daniel's tired eyes seemed to light up a bit, as he smiled down at her, "I think someone else is awake too."

He motioned her to turn her face, which took some effort on her part, but when she finally managed to, her eyes slowly focused on the two little bundles that lay before her.

Her babies.

Her and Daniel's babies.

A small pang of panic overtook her when she saw they were in incubators and that small wires and tubes were attached to their tiny bodies.

"So ... so small ... are … are they … OK...?"

"They're doing just fine luv," Carson replied, entering the room with a nurse close on his heels. The nurse went over to the little boy, who began to squawk and Daniel slowly moved away so Carson could reach Sam's side. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Sharp pains … hurts a bit," she said, taking her eyes off her babies for a few seconds to answer his question.

Carson checked the monitors beside her bed and then injected something into her I.V. "Just something for the pain." he said, looking at her with concern. "Samantha, do you remember what we talked about?"

A first Sam didn't say anything; her gaze was fixed on the nurse, who was now checking her little girl. Her memory of the birth and the subsequent complications that occurred after, flooded over her.

Sam turned her head to look at Carson. "You … you had to do it … didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so … the damage was very severe..."

Daniel choked back a sob that was forming in his throat and Sam turned her head to look at him reaching out her hand for his, "It's OK Daniel … I'm going to be fine … isn't that right Carson?"

"The operation went very well ...you should be up and around in a few days and then you both have to get some rest as these two wee barnes are going to keep the two of you very busy..."

Daniel backed away from her. "My … my fault," he whispered.

"No Daniel … listen to me." She looked at him intently. "I was having problems even before I was pregnant … umm … with my ovaries. It was inevitable that this would happen."

"You … you never told me." Daniel looked down at the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his body0

"No," a tear rolled down her cheek, "no I didn't – I should have. Carson scolded me for not telling you. I was so wrapped up in my emotions … I didn't consider yours. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know. We should have stayed on Atlantis … you would have been safe… you could have died … bled to death. You should have told me ... I could have killed you…"

"Daniel you must not blame yourself … I'm the one that insisted that we come. It's not your fault..."

Carson cleared his throat trying to get their attention. "I don't mean to interrupt but I really should examine you dear," Carson said, looking slightly embarrassed that he was infringing on their intimate conversation.

Daniel just nodded, tears streaming down his face and quickly moved towards the door, "I'll go wait … I'll go."

Tears were now overtaking Sam, as she called out his name, but he was already gone.

Jack and Teal'c watched the scene unfold below them, but they had the sound turned off, as Teal'c did not think that listening in on their conversation was appropriate. Jack agreed but he did admit to himself that he was more than curious about what was being said. He could sense something was defiantly wrong though when Daniel began to back away from Sam and then bolted out of the door. Carson came to the window control and was about to ask them to leave, but before he could say anything, Jack was rushing out with Teal'c close behind.

Jack ran down the stairs from the observation booth and even with his bad knees was able to catch up with Daniel, as he fled down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Daniel! …. Daniel hold up," Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

Daniel tried to shove Jack away, but the general's grip on him just tightened. "Leave me alone Jack!" he yelled, "Please, Teal'c … tell him to let me go."

"You are upset DanielJackson."

"I'm just tired," he moaned, trying in vain to escape Jack's grip. "Jack please let me go."

"What's wrong Daniel?" Jack let him go, but gave him no room to get by him.

"Nothing … Carson had to examine Sam and I'm tired. I'm just going to catch up on some sleep."

"Bullshit!" Jack barked at him, "you haven't let Sam or those babies out of your sight all day and suddenly you're tired."

Daniel tried to move to pass by Jack again, but a strange familiar feeling overcame him and he fainted dead to the floor.  
"Oh for crying out loud," Jack sighed as he looked down on Daniel's limp body.

Teal'c, who was puzzled at Jack's lack of concern for his former team mate, bent down to lift Daniel up of the floor. "O'Neill! DanielJackson requires medical attention."

"No need to panic Teal'c," Jack said shaking his head, "He's perfectly fine … those freaky aliens have him in their damned White Room."


	37. Chapter 37

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and found himself in familiar surroundings.

"Great, just great," he muttered to himself. He really did not have time for this. Groaning, he slowly pulled himself off the floor. The last time the beings or aliens or whoever the hell they were had beamed him here, they had at least brought him here standing up. Pain shot through his back and his knees hissed at him. God they were getting just as bad as Jack's.

He looked around the room, but found himself alone. There wasn't even a damn chair in the room this time. What the hell was going on. It had been over eight months since he had last ended up in this room. Since then he only had a few vague flashes of being here, but now all his memories of this place came flooding back. He remembered everything the alien had told him, which to be perfectly honest really wasn't that much. Teal'c. The alien had looked and sounded like Teal'c.

Why now? Why was he back here now? He wandered around the bare room and a thought suddenly hit him. Children. "You and your children have much work ahead of you." That's what the alien told him. He didn't have children at that time, but now he did. Is that why he was here? Did his children have something do with this? Did they know about the twins? A small sense of panic coursed through him. Did these aliens have some ulterior motive? Were the babies in danger?

"We have no intention of harming your infants DanielJackson." The voice was pure Teal'c, but as Daniel turned around he knew it wasn't his friend but the alien.

Daniel eyed him suspiciously; uneasy with the fact that he knew what he was thinking, "How did you do that? Are you reading my mind?"

The alien stood very Teal'c like, with his hands clasped behind his back, "We have the ability to communicate without words."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of someone being inside my head," Daniel said with displeasure.

"It was not necessary to go into your mind to read your thoughts DanielJackson. Your concern for your children is very evident. It surrounds you."

"So you … you know about the twins?" Daniel asked nervously, still very suspicious of the alien's intentions toward his children.

"Indeed … we have waited in great anticipation for their arrival."

"You have?" Daniel's voice rose. He was no longer nervous; he was angry and boldly moved closer towards the being. "Why? What do you want with them?"

The alien did not seem the least bit intimidated by Daniel's movement towards him, he just calmly replied in Teal'c's deep voice, "They will bring your people to my people."

"They're just babies!" Daniel spat out, "I refuse for you to use them like some of lab rats."

"You fear that we will take them from you; this is not our intention. They must remain with your kind. The knowledge that you and Samantha Carter have passed on to them is all that they will need to bring our people together. As they grow in years they will look to you and your mate for guidance and wisdom."

Daniel's eyes shot wide open. "Mate? Sam and I are not mates," he said incredulously, "In fact I'm not sure if we really were meant to be together..."

"You humans are an exceedingly stubborn race," Teal'c replied and began to walk slowly around Daniel as he spoke, "You only see what is black and white. When adversity comes your way you are quick to give up in defeat. You must have faith that the tension between yourself and SamanthaCarter will only make you stronger.

"I don't know … there is so much anger between us." Daniel's anger had subsided and sadness was now etched in both his face and voice.

"There is a great bond between the two of you DanielJackson; a great love – for each other and for your children."

Daniel knew the alien spoke the truth, he was so much like Teal'c. In fact it was like Teal'c was actually in his head talking to him.

"I do love her, so much that it hurts," he whispered, as he desperately tried to hold back the tears that he felt forming in his eyes. "There is nothing more in this world that I want than for us to raise our children together as a family. But there is this wall that we have built up between us and I'm not sure how to tear it down."

"Patience DanielJackson. You must have patience and never underestimate SamanthaCarter. She feels the same way as you do."

"What?" Daniel's mood again made an abrupt change from sadness to anger again, "How do you know that?"

"We are with her ..."

"Here? Sam is here? What have you done to her..."

"You must not let your suspicious thoughts overtake you DanielJackson. She is not here. She is safe in your infirmary. We are with her giving her strength and healing."

"You can heal her?" Daniel asked in hopeful anticipation, "you can make her whole again. I mean you cured Jack's cancer. Right? You can do the same for Sam?"

"We do have the knowledge to cure what you call cancer," Teal'c replied, but Daniel could almost sense from the way the alien was looking at him, that he was not going to like what he heard. "Unfortunately even with our knowledge and technology we are unable to restore SamanthaCarter's reproductive system to what it was."

"Oh..." Daniel sighed, as he closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat, "I don't understand … you said you were healing her?"

"We are giving her the ability to recover from her physical injuries more quickly. You DanielJackson must help her heal the emotional ones."

"I don't know," his words were raspy and seemed to clog in his throat, "I'm not sure … I don't think she will let me. We have barely spoken ..."

"Talk to her DanielJackson. You know here..., " Teal'c touched Daniel on his forehead, " and you know here...," the alien put his hand on Daniel's chest where his heart was, "that the bond between you is very great. It surrounds you. Trust it. Trust in your love for each other."

Daniel never said anything, no matter how much this alien assured him, he was still skeptical about his and Sam's future. The whole situation was so damned confusing. He could not wrap his brain around what these aliens wanted from him, what they wanted from his children.

"You still have many questions. Many concerns."

"More than you could know … well considering how you can sense my thoughts, I suppose you do know … anyway I guess I just don't understand why you put this so called knowledge into Jack's head and then into mine … I mean I have spent hour upon hour in that lab trying to understand the language and I'm no farther along than when I started."

"You seek answers that you are not yet ready to understand. We were very skeptical when the Asgard said your people would be the fifth race. We knew of your existence and were curious about what the Asgard saw in you. To us you seemed to be a very primitive people."

"Ouch … did you say that to Jack?" Daniel asked, as a weak smile escaped his lips for the first time since he arrived, "He's not fond of that word."

"It was when we met O'Neill that we saw your people's potential."

"Really … after you met Jack?"

"O'Neill hides his true side behind a facade. You know this to be true DanielJackson."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement, "Yes I know. Jack likes to play dumb, he really is smarter than he lets on."

"He has great admiration and respect for you and for Samantha Carter. Your children can learn much from him. For now though it is late and you must go. You must return to SamanthaCarter. She is worried about you. You must have patience. When we meet again DanielJackson, your questions will be answered."

A white light began to spill over him and Daniel deep in frustration yelled at the alien, who slowly began to dissolve into the air, "What is the point? Why would you bring me here and tell me these things. I'm just going to forget."

"Daniel? … Daniel, come on snap out of it."

Daniel suddenly found himself lying on a hospital bed in the infirmary. Jack and Teal'c were both looking down on him.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel muttered as he tried to raise himself up.

Teal'c had an annoyed look on his face and pushed Daniel back down onto the bed. "You should remain in bed DanielJackson; you fainted and were unconscious. O'Neill seems to think that you went to something he calls the white room."

"Yep … that's where I was alright." Daniel again tried to raise himself up but Teal'c was persistent and continued to hold him down.

"Daniel?"

"What?" he snapped at Jack and then glared at up at Teal'c. "Teal'c will you please let me get up. You're just as much a pain in the ass as the Teal'c in the damned white room."

"Daniel?" Jack pushed Teal'c aside and pulled Daniel up and looked him straight in the eye, "You were in the white room?"

"Yes Jack." Daniel, clearly annoyed, pushed Jack's hands away from him, "I was in the white room ... didn't I just say so." Then, as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Daniel gasped in amazement and flung himself off the bed. "Oh my god! Jack I remember! Oh my god I remember! I need to talk to Sam - I remember everything Jack. I need to talk to Sam."


	38. Chapter 38

Well this was ridiculous. Just an hour ago he had made quite a scene about his need to see Sam and now that he was here he was skulking at the door like a bad kid who was sent to the Principal's office. He cautiously peered into the room. It looked like she was sleeping, so he continued to hover by the door, trying to get a glimpse at the babies. How was he going to explain to her about the supposed destiny of their children? But that was not the only thing he was nervous about. He needed to apologize to her for his idiotic behavior. He needed to tell her that he loved her; that he wanted them to raise their babies together. He needed to confess to her that he wanted to get married. That he had wanted this from the very beginning and that he had been a fool not to admit it to her months ago.

It seemed that his conversation and subsequent raving confession to Carolyn brought his true feelings to a head. After he woke up, Teal'c and Jack almost had to restrain him, as he tried to run out of the infirmary in search of Sam. He almost made it to the door of the infirmary, before Teal'c had clamped a hand onto his shoulder and pulled him back towards the bed.

"Where do you think you're off to," Jack growled at him, as he helped Teal'c throw him back into bed.

"I told you; I need to see Sam … Jack … I was in the white room and I remember everything. I have to tell her about what I learned..."

Teal'c gripped his hand firmly on Daniel's shoulder. "O'Neill and I promised Dr. Lam that we would not let you leave this room without her permission."

"What?" Daniel squealed and in vain tried to bat Teal'c's hand away from him, "Jack – since when do you do what Carolyn says?"

Jack just grinned and shrugged his shoulders "Hey, what can I say, the Doc and I have come to sort of an understanding."

"Yeah they seem to have a mutual love of The Simpson's and hockey.," Cam appeared by his bedside along with his soon to be wife. He bent over Daniel and ruffled his hair, while Carolyn studied his chart. "Hey Sunshine, heard you went on another little trip into the great unknown."

Daniel slapped his hand away and looked at him in confusion "How the hell did you know that … I was only out for about … what fifteen … twenty minutes?"

"Try twelve hours Danny boy," Jack said, giving Daniel a head ruffle of his own.

"Twelve?" Daniel's eyes were as wide as saucers, as he looked back and forth between Jack and Cam, "that doesn't make any sense … Sam? Is Sam OK?"

"She is doing extremely well," Carolyn spoke for the first time, "her body seems to be healing at a miraculous rate. Carson and I have no medical explanation for what is happening to her, though Carson thinks it might have something to do with this supposed white room you and the general have been to."

"It's real Doc," Jack said, laying a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "I can sense when he's there and this time Daniel remembered everything that happened to him."

"They said they were going to help her," Daniel said quietly to Jack, "they couldn't make her whole … but they said they said they would make her heal faster …. I need to see her."

"I just looked in at her and she was sleeping. You can go a little later on," Carolyn said, as she turned her eyes from Daniel onto Jack and Cam, "Why are you boys still hanging around here? I thought you were going to get Teal'c to help you terrorize some new recruits. Dr. Jackson and I have some business to attend to, and I don't need you hovering around here getting in my way."

Daniel moaned knowing good and well that he was about to be terrorized himself, as Carolyn began to wrap a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Right," Jack said gleefully rubbing his hands together. "What ya say Colonel, I look forward to introducing our little marines, especially our dear friend Lieutenant Henderson, to a little Jaffa intimidation."

A sly smile formed on Cam's lips. "I'm thinking Lieutenant Powers would benefit from some Teal'c-like guidance as well."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, flinging his arm around the Jaffa's shoulder, "Come on Teal'c, how would you like to play with our newest batch of Marines, who think they have what it takes to join the SGC."

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and Daniel could see the wicked glint in his eyes. Those Marines were in for a rude awakening.

"See you later Jackson," Cam yelled over his shoulder, as he and Jack ushered Teal'c out the door.

"Jack … what about the white room and what I saw?"

"I'm sure the good Doc here needs to do a few tests to make sure your OK Daniel. That will take what an hour or so?" he sweetly asked Carolyn. She nodded her head and stuck a digital thermometer into Daniel's ear. "Good … so knowing Teal'c, I'm sure an hour is all he'll need to teach his lesson and then we'll be back. You can tell brief us all about your adventure then. I'll set it up with Hank."

"But Jack..." Daniel yelled after him, but they were all gone. He shrunk back into the bed as Carolyn stared down at him. "So … you like hockey?" he smiled weakly up at her.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Problem? No ... no problem. I mean, no offense, but you just don't strike me as the hockey type."

"Cam and I invited the General and Sarah over for dinner one night. My cousin is in the NHL and he happened to be visiting me that week. The General just about had a coronary when he saw him sitting on our couch."

"Well you probably have a friend for life."

"He kind of grows on you," she smiled, jotting some notes on his chart. "Cam really has appreciated his help and friendship. They seem to work well together."

"I'm glad. I felt bad for him; he worked so hard to get the band, as he liked to call us, together and then we all started to drift off our separate ways. It seems fitting to me now that the two former leaders of SG1 are working together to teach others."

"They're more alike than most people would think. They are both very passionate about the Air Force and they take this venture they are in very seriously. You really should watch them at work Daniel, especially when they get a group of Marines to train. They love training Marines," she laughed as she recalled some of the training sessions those poor recruits were put through, "Well enough about those two, I need to get you into a MRI."

"What?" Daniel moaned, "Come on Carolyn..."

"Daniel, you were unconscious for twelve hours; we need to do this."

"Carson didn't learn anything from the MRI the last time it happened to me."

"Things are different this time. You said so yourself; this time you actually remembered being there. We need to compare the two incidents. It won't take long and then you can go see Sam. She's been asking about you."

Concern spread across Daniel's face, "Does she know what happened to me?"

"Yes … Carson and I thought it might stress her out, but the General thought differently," she shook her head, remembering how animate Jack was about telling Sam the truth about what had happened to Daniel, "he told her that you were in this white room and that you were perfectly safe. She was a little worried at first, but she seemed to get calmer the more he talked to her."

"They said they would give her strength and healing."

"Well it seems to be working. We think they may be helping the babies as well."

"What?" Daniel said in total surprise.

"Like Sam, they also seem to be gaining strength more rapidly than usual."

"Oh …. I don't think they mentioned that," Daniel said, as he tried to recall the conversation he had with the aliens in his head, "are they still in the incubators?"

"Yes, but if they keep improving, we should be able to get them out earlier than was first thought. Come on … think you can walk to the imaging room?" Carolyn asked, helping him out of bed.

"Sure," he replied and followed her to the room where the MRI was. Daniel could see that she didn't move at quite the same clip that she normally did, "hey how are you? … I mean you and your baby. Is everything going OK? "

"Yes, I'm doing fine. A little morning sickness, but nothing too bad. Cam even has sympathy pains for me," she chuckle, "and cravings as well, but I think that's just an excuse so he can eat all those weird combinations that he likes."

A pang of guilt suddenly hit Daniel, "We wrecked your wedding."

"What? … Nonsense, we'll have it next week or the week after," she said nonchalantly, as they approached the MRI, " Here we go. You know the drill, just hop up here and we'll get this show on the road."

Daniel settled himself down and closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind, as the machine began. All he could think about was Sam and the babies and the lie. He lied to her. Tears streamed down his face and he had a difficult time trying to keep still. He never had felt claustrophobic before, but this time it felt like the whole chamber was collapsing around him. He could feel himself trembling and beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead and the nape of his neck. When he finally emerged from the machine, tears were streaming down his face and he was gasping for breath.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Carolyn shouted, as he scrambled off the imaging table, "let me get you some oxygen."

Daniel gulped in deep breaths of air. "No, no I'm good," he waved her off.

"Are you sure," she motioned him towards a chair, but he shook his head, "you never have reacted this way to an MRI before. What's wrong?"

"I … I don't ..." he let out a little sob and sank down onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to rock back and forth, letting all his pent up emotions rush out of him.

"We … we said we didn't … it was my fault … I told her we didn't need to get married to love each other … then … then she said you were going to have a baby too ... she said that you … that you and Cam were going to get married. Oh god … she ... she seemed sad … she cried. I ... I didn't understand … I thought she wanted to get married too. She told me no … she seemed determined … she said in no uncertain terms – no. We had an agreement … an agreement … a fucking agreement! There were words … we said such angry words to each other and then we just stopped talking. We were barely civil to each other ... except sometimes at night." Daniel stopped his rant for a few moments while he thought about the precious few nights they loved each other in the dark. "Some nights … once in the while, for some strange reason … I'm not sure why … but we would cling to each other … we would even make love … but in the morning nothing would change. I started to hate you and Cam … I felt that your wedding was the reason we were having problems. I didn't want to come here … she insisted."

Daniel paused again and tried to subside the sobs that were racking his body as he poured out his soul to her. He took in a few deep breaths and it seemed to calm him for a bit. "I realize now though that it wasn't your fault, your situation was just the spark that ignited everything. It was really my fault. Everything would have been different if I hadn't lied to her. Oh god, I lied to her." Daniel was now sitting right on the floor, his head was almost buried in his lap. He was talking so quietly that Carolyn was having hard time hearing him.

"Daniel what did you say to her?" she asked as she placed an arm around him and rubbed his back a little.

"It's not what I said but what I didn't say …. we agreed that we didn't need to get married … it seemed to make sense … it seemed logical. But .. but deep down … oh god … it's not what I wanted … I wanted to get married … I wanted to have a ceremony so I could shout to the world that I loved her, but I didn't tell her that ... I should have told her that. Oh Carolyn, I should have told her that I wanted to get married."

Daniel sobbed quietly for a while, as Carolyn continued to hold him against her. When he finally calmed down, he realized that Carolyn was sitting quietly on the floor beside him, her arm gently wrapped around his shoulder.

"You need to talk to her Daniel," she said to him, as he meekly moved away from her; slightly embarrassed.

"I … I know, " he rubbed his hands over his face and looked around and saw that he and Carolyn were the only ones in the room - the nurse and lab technician were nowhere to be seen, "where is everyone?"

"They left."  
"Oh … I made a bit of scene didn't I?" Daniel looked slightly sheepish as he recalled his little rant.

"Maybe a little," Carolyn gave him a gentle smile, "hey, help me up will you. This floor is really not that comfortable."

"Oh my god," Daniel rushed up to his feet and bent over to help Carolyn stand up, "what were you thinking … Cam would kill me if he knew you were down on the floor consoling me."

"It will be our little secret."

"What about the staff?"

"Hey, I'm the dragon lady," she grinned and gave him a little wink, "they wouldn't dare."

"In some ways you remind me of Janet," Daniel said, thinking fondly of the SGC's former CMO, "she was a bit of a dragon lady herself, but deep down she was one of the kindest and gentlest person I ever knew. I can see why Cam fell for you."

"Oh, well if you really want to know, I was the one who pursued him."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she blushed a little, "I'll tell you about it sometime, but right now I think you have some business to attend to."

"Yeah … I guess so..."

"Daniel?"

Daniel jumped. The sound of Sam's voice brought him back to the present. She was sitting up in the bed and looking at him with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh ... hi … you're awake," he stammered – he never moved from the doorway.

"Why are you standing way over there?"

"Well … umm … I didn't … I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm awake now so why don't you come over here," she said patting the bed with her hand.

"Ohhh … OK. " He took a deep breath and moved slowly towards her bed.

A small little whimper emerged from one of the incubators and Sam looked over towards it and smiled. "I think our daughter is awake."

Daniel moved towards the incubator and looked down at his little daughter, a touch of concern on his face. "Should I get someone?"

As if on cue, a nurse came into the room and clucked over the baby like a mother hen, while Sam and Daniel quietly looked on. Daniel glanced over a few times at Sam, but when she returned the look, he would quickly turn his eyes back to the babies.

The nurse moved to their son, who continued to sleep even while he was being checked over. "This one can sleep through anything." she said, tucking a little blanket more securely around him.

"Like father, like son," Sam said quietly. Daniel didn't hear her – his full attention was on his children. "How are they doing?" she asked the nurse.

"Oh, they are recovering at a miraculous rate; it is truly astonishing. Dr. Beckett will be in later," the nurse replied, as she headed for the door, "just call if you need me."

When the nurse left, silence echoed across the room. Sam watched Daniel intently as he continued to look with great awe at their children. Poor little things, she though sighing inwardly; they really needed to name them. God, they hadn't even talked about that...

"I was in the white room Sam." he said the words so quietly that she barely heard them.

"I know Daniel; Jack told me." She wished he would look at her, but his eyes remained where they were.

"I remember everything that happened to me there this time. They told me that they were going to help you heal … but … they … they couldn't repair your … your..."

"I know Daniel ... please you have to stop blaming yourself."

He just shook his head and it dropped down, wrapping his arms around his chest, "my fault ... all my fault."

"Daniel, I told you that it was not your fault … I wasn't totally honest with you. Daniel? … Daniel please look at me," she pleaded; her voice was raw and raspy.

He slowly raised his head and their eyes, both brimming with tears, met. She lifted her hand and reached out for him. He hesitated, so she tried to move her arm even closer to him.

Her tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Daniel … please … please don't hate me," she whispered.

He hesitated for a moment then slowly reached out and took her hand into his, "Oh Sam ... I could never hate you … I love you Sam, even during these past few horrendous months I have never stopped loving you … do you believe me?"

She shook her head, "I don't know why you would, I treated you badly, I shut you out, I put up barriers and wouldn't let you enter..."

"Shhh," he crawled up onto the bed beside her and being mindful of her injury, gently pulled her into his arms, "don't Sam, please don't do this to yourself. You can't take all the blame, you're not the only one who crawled into yourself. I did too … I didn't try hard enough … maybe if I had told you the truth … maybe things would have been different."

"The truth?" she looked into his eyes totally confused, "I don't understand …"

"I lied to you Sam."

"Daniel?"

He placed his hands on her face and looked intently into her eyes, "We said we didn't need to get married, but I lied. Oh god Sam I really did want to get married; I wanted it so bad. Yet I lied. I don't know why I did, because I love you so much ... so very very much. Why would I say that? … Why? Sam … please Sam, I want us to get married. Do you still love me Sam … will you marry me."


	39. Chapter 39

They sat side by side, their hands intertwined, in the back of the chapel. They should have been watching the ceremony, but they only had eyes for each other. Daniel still could not believe it. She had said yes.

Not wanting to rain on Cam and Carolyn's parade, Sam and Daniel decided to keep the news to themselves until after their friend's wedding. It wasn't easy for Daniel to keep the continuous goofy grin off his face in public and Sam didn't think she had ever hummed so much in her life.

When the words 'will you marry me' came out of his mouth her response was immediate … 'yes … yes I will marry you. They cried a little and clung onto each other as if their lives depended on it, then they talked … really talked.

"That night, when you said you didn't need a piece of paper to prove that you loved me, at first, I thought it was a lovely endearing thought, but I thought … I hoped … I was waiting … I wanted you to ask me..."

"But I didn't." Daniel said sadly.

"No."

"I thought you … you seemed to agree with me … oh god what an idiot I was."

"We're quite a pair aren't we," she shook her head sadly and snuggled closer to him.

"Aren't we though," he sighed. His hand moved up and carded his fingers through her hair. He was about to pull her face in for kiss, when a little whimper came from their daughter's bed. Sam smiled at Daniel. He gently released her and climbed out of the bed. Peering down at the little girl, he turned to Sam and gave her a grin, "noisy little thing isn't she?"

"I think maybe she wants us to give her a name."

"They're lovely names," Carson said a few days later, at a small gathering of friends where Daniel and Sam announced the names of their new arrivals. "Laura was your mother's name, right?"

"Yes," Sam smiled. She was sitting in a rocking chair, cuddling her daughter close to her. Just that morning, Carson and Carolyn deemed the twins fit enough to come out of the incubators. Everyone was still amazed at how fast the babies had recovered. "I thought we should use Janet as the first name, but you know we weren't sure about Janet Jackson so we went with Laura Janet."

Everyone laughed except Teal'c, who didn't understand the reference. "I do not understand?" Teal'c quietly asked Cam, "it seems like a very strong name."

Cam just chuckled and told Teal'c he would explain later.

Jack had been uncharacteristically quiet when Daniel announced the name of his son. He stared in amazement when Daniel came up to him with the sleeping boy, "would you like to hold him Jack?"

"Jack," Sarah gave his arm a squeeze as he stood with his mouth open, "Daniel asked you a question."

"Oh … OK," Jack stammered and Daniel placed Jonathan Melburn Jackson gently into his arms.

"He's so small," Sarah said, lightly stroking a finger over Jonathan's face, "Charlie was eight pounds when he was born. How much do they weigh now Daniel?"

"Jon's five pounds, four ounces and Laura finally hit five pounds today. Sam says Jon gains weight faster because he is lazy and doesn't move too much. He also eats like a little pig. Laura on the other hand is constantly on the move. Her little arms and legs are always moving and she's quite vocal."

As if to make a point, a little screech came out of the little girl's mouth. Sarah excused herself as wanted to see the little girl awake. Carolyn had told her that her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue.

"She's such a little diva," Daniel muttered. Everyone was crowding around the little queen, but Jack remained where he was standing. He had not taken his eyes off the little boy in his arms ever since Daniel had placed him in his arms.

"Do you want me to take him?" Daniel asked, as Jack looked a bit wobbly.

"No," Jack whispered, cuddling the child in closer to him, "no he's fine. I just need to sit … knees."

Daniel steered his old friend to the corner of the room where he could sit down. "You OK Jack?"

"He's so small; Charlie was eight pounds when he was born."

Daniel looked curiously at his friend and put at hand on his shoulder, "Jack are you sure you're OK?"

"What?"

"Sarah just said the same thing … about Charlie."  
"Oh," Jack said, finally looking up from the baby, "where did she go?" His eyes searched for her and saw her talking to Sam. Just a few hours ago, Sarah had been unsure if she should even come to the gathering.

"I think that would be a bit awkward Jack," she said, when he called her.

"Well it's up to you, but Daniel asked me to invite you." Jack had told her.

Now he looked on in amazement as Sam put her daughter into Sarah's outstretched arms. Both women smiled at each other cooing over the little girl.

A lump formed in Jack's throat. "You named her after Sam's mom." He looked down at Jon again and then back at Daniel. "You should have given him your father's name first Daniel … not mine."

"Well in a way I did," Daniel said quietly. Jack gave him a perplexed look, not understanding what Daniel meant. "Jack, you're the closest thing to father I've had since I was eight and even then … well my father was not like your typical father. Don't get me wrong, I have very fond memories of him and did love him very much, but he always seemed to be working. He lived, breathed and probably dreamed about work. Even when he was with me he never really did normal dad things with me. He taught me languages and read me archeology and history books. Any game he played with me always had some educational overtone. I don't ever remember ever just playing … you know just hanging out and goofing around."

Jack looked and listened to Daniel in total astonishment, "Daniel it's not that I'm flattered, I mean I really am, but please tell me you're not naming this little guy after me because I'm a big goof..."

"Well, in a way I am."

"Daniel!"

"What I'm trying to tell you Jack is that I have known you a lot longer than my father. You have taught me so much more about real life than he did, than anyone really did. He always lived in the past and was obsessed with work and up until I met you I seemed to be heading down that same path. You taught me how to live in the present. I never really had a family until I came to the SGC. Then I met you, Sam and Teal'c … General Hammond … you all became my family. God even Cam is like the irritating brother I never had..."

"Who's irritating?"

Daniel grimaced when he heard Cam's voice behind him.

"According to Daniel, you are."

Oh god Daniel thought as he dropped his head in embarrassment, only Jack could steer a serious conversation into the opposite direction, but then again that was one of the things that made him Jack and Daniel wouldn't have it any other way.

Jack stood up and when his eyes met with Daniel's, he winked at him. He strode over to Cam and put little Jonathan into the surprised colonel's arms. "Hey little guy meet your Uncle Cam." Cam looked uncomfortable, trying to figure out how to best hold the baby. "For crying out loud Colonel, be careful with his head. You don't want to drop him; he's my namesake you know."

"I've never done this before," Cam whined,

Hearing those words, a panicked Daniel arranged the colonel's arms and hands in the proper position to keep the Jon's head steady.

"Well this is good practice for the little Mitchell that you and the Doc have simmering in the oven," Jack quipped, as he headed off towards Sam and Sarah. He needed to check out this little diva for himself. He paused and called back to Cam, "by the way Mitchell, this would be a good opportunity for you to practice your diapering skills as well."

"What?" Cam squealed, catching a whiff of Jonathan's backside, "Jackson!"

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Daniel smiled to himself as he reflected on the events of the past few days. He took his eyes temporarily from Sam to look down on his children. Laura and Jon were peacefully sleeping in their baby carriers, while their parents watched Cameron and Carolyn marriage ceremony. Daniel and Sam finally looked towards the altar when the Chaplain said, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Everyone had stood up and clapped.

Daniel's heart did a little flip thinking that in just a few short days they would be saying their vows as well. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Sam's lips, "I love you Sam."

Sam placed her hands on his face, but before she could respond to Daniel's declaration, two little voices squawked in unison; they seemed quite upset that their naps were interrupted by all the sudden noise around them.

Daniel and Sam were attempting to calm them down, when Cam and Carolyn, who had just walked down the aisle, stopped by their seats.

"This is quite a little rock duo you have Jackson," Cam smiled, gently tugging on a very upset Laura's finger.

Jack, who had been the best man, took the howling Jon, from Sam's arms, "well Mitchell with Daniel's two little demons, Teal'c's granddaughter and you and the Doc's production in progress, you could start up a whole band."

Cam's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Oh please Jack," Daniel moaned, "don't put notions like that into his head."

"Come on Jackson just think of it, it would be like getting the band back together."

"Yes Daniel," Jack replied, "it's like that song."

"What?"

"You know that band song."

"Jack I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sam smiled and took her screaming daughter from Daniel, "And The Band Played On."

"There you go Daniel," Jack replied looking down at the crying baby in his arms, "And The Band Played On."


End file.
